The Dreamer and the Hunter
by FantasyandHistory
Summary: 'True beauty is found within...' Here's my version of Disney's classic tale but with a bit of a twist - the beast may not be who you think he is... I do not own Beauty and the Beast!
1. Prologue

Hello! This is my first story on this site so please bear with me as I try to figure it all out! So basically I absolutely LOVE Beauty and the Beast! It is such a beautiful story with such a powerful message and I have been completely and utterly obsessed with Disney's new live action film version, so this story is in its honour! This story takes elements from both the original animation and the new film - I hope you enjoy!

Prologue

"Ah, look at her LeFou. My future wife," Gaston said dreamily, lowering the spyglass through which he had been eyeing Belle. "It's truly no wonder that her name means beauty for she's the most beautiful girl in the village, the most beautiful girl in all of France even! That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?"

"Well of course," agreed LeFou. "But are you sure Belle is the right girl for you?"

"Positive. Ever since the war I've been wanting to settle down, start a family. And then I met Belle and it all fell into place: she is who I shall spend that future with. Picture it LeFou: after a long day of hunting returning home to a rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting over the fire, adorable children running around while my love massages my tired feet. Doesn't that just sound perfect?"

"But there are plenty of other girls-"

"Perhaps, but Belle is the only girl in town who hasn't made a fool out of herself to try and gain my affections. I find that extremely alluring."

"She's certainly not like any other girls," LeFou admitted. "And that's just it, Belle doesn't seem to want to settle down. I hate to say it Gaston, but she just doesn't seem interested."

"Ah, but it is the ones who play hard to get who are always the sweetest prey." With that, Gaston nudged his horse and they continued on towards the village.

 _Thanks so much for reading! Hope yo_ _u're enjoying so far! :)_


	2. The Dreamer and the Hunter

Chapter One

The Dreamer and the Hunter

 _The prince nudged his horse, urging him to go faster. Every moment that ticked by meant midnight was that much closer. They only had until midnight to reach the princess and if not, she would remain cursed forever. He could not bear the thought of his love being locked in a slumber for eternity._

 _The wind howled through the trees, icy against his skin, his heavy breath appearing in small clouds amidst the night air. They were getting close._

 _And suddenly, there it was, the great castle in which his love awaited him. He hurriedly dismounted his trusty steed and tore up the front steps to the grand front doors._

 _It was like a maze inside the castle, and the time constraint pressed down on him. At last, he reached a winding staircase that carried him up, up, up to the castle's highest tower. He quickened his pace until he was sprinting up the stairs. It seemed they would never end, he would never reach her in time_ -

Belle jumped as her book was suddenly snatched from her hands. She had been so engrossed in the story she did not even hear someone approach, not even with his loud footsteps in his heavy hunting boots.

She knew it was Gaston even without having to turn around. Who else would sneak up behind her and snatch her book away from over her shoulder - rather rudely she might add - in order to get her attention?

She suppressed a sigh before turning around to face him. Ah yes, there he was, towering over her in his usual red leather hunting coat and boots, dark hair pulled back away from his face.

"Gaston may I have my book please?" she said, forcing politeness. She really did try to be polite with him, but it proved very difficult. And without the same kindness in return she wondered why she even bothered. _I was reading it and just got to the exciting part, and now you've made me lose my spot._ She reached out to take the book back from him but he turned away just before she could. He was flipping through it, not looking the least bit interested, and not being very gentle. She could see pages bending - her new book that Père Robert had so kindly let her keep.

"How can you even read this? There are no pictures," he scoffed.

"It's called using your imagination." She reached for the book but he snatched it away again and held it out of reach.

"Still, it's no good without pictures."

"Have you read it?" she asked, though figured she already knew the answer.

"W-well, not _this_ one. B-but you know books - all the same aren't they."

"Well actually-"

"You know what Belle, I say it's about time you got your pretty little head out of these books and started paying attention to more important things." He flashed her a smoldering grin, staring down at her. _Like me,_ his icy eyes said. "You know the whole town talks about it Belle. Do you really want to be the topic of such gossip? Now I know you're still fairly new in town and may not be so familiar with our customs here, but I think it goes for not just here in Villeneuve, but all around. Reading and books and such fantasies just aren't a part of our daily lives."

"Well they should be." Finally she was able to take back her book. She quickly slipped it into her dress pocket before he could take it again. There, back safe and sound.

He chuckled. "Ah Belle, you are as argumentative as you are beautiful." She felt one of his strong arms wrap around her shoulders. "Why don't we take a walk to the tavern and take a look at my war medals."

"Maybe some other time." Meaning never. "I have to go home to help my father." She pulled away.

"Haha, that crazy old loon! He needs all the help he can get!" cackled LeFou. Wherever Gaston went, LeFou followed. The two men laughed.

"Don't talk about my father that way!"

"Yes LeFou, don't talk about poor old Maurice that way," Gaston tried to cover for himself, giving LeFou a hard hit to the shoulder.

"My father's not crazy, he's a genius," Belle stated firmly. As if on cue, a blast and smoke rising from the little cottage she and her father shared made Belle gasp and rush off towards home, Gaston and LeFou bursting into laughter again.

Moments later, LeFou broke off laughing. "You sure you want to marry into that family?"

 _Thoughts so far? Hope you're enjoying and thanks so much for reading! :)_


	3. Father and Daughter

Thank you for the reviews! They are very much appreciated :) (sorry if I don't reply - is there a way to reply? Haha as I said I'm still trying to figure this all out!)

Chapter Two

Father and Daughter

As she rushed home Belle hiked up the skirt of her dress, making it easier to run. When she arrived at the little cottage she immediately made her way down to the cellar which served as her father's workshop. Upon opening the door a thick cloud of smoke blew into her face. She coughed and fanned it away, trying to see through the haze. "Papa?" she called.

When the smoke cleared a little she found her father, goggles atop his head, apron splattered in grease, grumbling at the side of his latest invention, a woodcutting machine. Tools were scattered all over the counter top, some on the floor, and sketches of different machine designs covered the walls.

"How on earth did that happen?!" Maurice spluttered, giving the machine a hard kick and instantly regretting it.

"Are you alright Papa?" Belle asked, coming to join him by the machine.

"Oh," he grumbled. "I'm just about to give up on this old hunk of junk!"

She giggled. "You always say that."

"I mean it this time! I'll never get this bone-headed contraption to work!"

"Yes you will," she assured him as she always did. "And you'll win first prize at the fair."

"Oh, I don't know," he said, rubbing a hand through his sparse white hair. "The way things are going it'll never be done in time."

"Sure it will! The fair's still a long while away. Then you can show off your brilliant invention to everyone and once you win you'll be well on your way to becoming a world-famous inventor!"

A smile was beginning to tug at her father's lips with her encouragement. "You really think so?"

She gave him a warm smile. "I always have."

"Aww gee - what would I ever do without you?" Maurice took her hand and squeezed it. Her mother had always been the same, it was her encouragements which kept him going. Then he straightened up and faced the machine again. "Well then, what are we waitin' for? Hand me that tightening tool on the bench there will you?"

Belle passed him the tool while he knelt down to adjust the machine's gears. "Oh, wrong one my dear. The other one - oh, never mind. Ha, look at you, you should be the one working on this machine."

Belle smiled. "Well I have learned a thing or two over the years."

Maurice chuckled. "So, did you have a good time in town today?"

"I got a new book," Belle answered cheerfully. Then her face fell. "Papa?"

"Yes dear?"

She paused before posing her question. "Do you think I'm odd?"

Maurice lifted his head, his eyes enlarged behind the lenses of his goggles. "My daughter, odd? Ha! Where did you ever get an idea like that?"

"Oh, you know, people talk."

"Who's been talking? Well whoever they are I'd like to go teach them a lesson about what happens when they talk about my daughter–"

Belle couldn't help but laugh a little. "Thank you Papa. It's just I'm not really sure I fit in here." But that was just it, did she really fit in anywhere? Everywhere they had lived over the years she had always been different, stood out, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"My dear Belle, this is a small village, and small-minded. But you, you are so ahead of your time. Perhaps you are different, but I would not call it odd. I would say it is for the better."

Belle couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Papa. Still, I am a little lonely. There's no one I can really talk to - well there's Père Robert, but I mean someone more my age."

"Hmm. How about that Gaston?" suggested Maurice. "He seems like a nice young man. And handsome too I might add."

Belle scoffed. "Oh he's handsome alright, and rude and conceited and - oh Papa he's not for me. Not as a friend and certainly not as anything else." As much as she hated to admit it, she knew Gaston had his eye on her, he didn't exactly hide the fact. He was always trying to get her attention, like he had done today, and she tried her best to avoid him. Also, she didn't think they were _that_ close in age.

"Is he though? I mean we haven't been here for very long, you don't know him very well."

"Perhaps, but I can tell even if I don't know him very well."

"Now Belle that doesn't sound like you. You're always saying not to judge people by their first impressions, they can be misleading. What did your mother always say? 'Don't judge a book by its cover'".

Belle smiled at the mention and memory of her mother. And as much as she hated to admit it, her father was right, as he most often was. "Alright you do have a point Papa," she admitted. "I won't be so quick to judge."

"That's my girl!"

But she also wouldn't go out of her way to get to know Gaston.

 _Just thought I'd mention I picture this with the live-action characters, so Emma as Belle and Luke as Gaston - love them! :) Thanks for reading!_


	4. I Want Adventure

Thank you again for the reviews! So glad you're all enjoying so far! :)

Chapter Three

"I Want Adventure in the Great Wide Somewhere!"

Belle and Maurice had moved to Villeneuve two and a half months before. Maurice's inventing and travelling to various towns and fairs to display his works had taken them all over the French countryside and to some smaller cities, so Belle had done a fair bit of travelling in her lifetime already. She thought of it as an adventure, though not the same as the kind in her books, with faraway kingdoms and realms, but it was a start. She often wondered what lay beyond the world she knew, and this sense of mystery excited her. _Someday_ , she thought. _Someday I'll travel the world in an adventure all my own!_

It wasn't that she disliked her cozy life with her father, no of course not, but there _must_ be something more than just this simple provincial town life where every day was seemingly the same, and people didn't give you stares as you went by. Belle knew they thought she couldn't see because she had her nose in her book, but she caught them staring. It made her feel very uncomfortable.

 _'You know the whole town talks about it...'_ Gaston had said. Yes, she was already aware that she was a 'funny girl' in the eyes of the village, he didn't need to remind her and rub it in. And he had made his opinions on reading very clear. Ugh! He frustrated her so much it was all she could do to stop herself from hitting him with her book. If that were his opinion then she was more than happy to not be in his company. Another reason why she did not want to give him more of a chance as her father had suggested, for she knew she would just be disappointed anyways. Why get herself all angry and frustrated in the process if she already knew what the result would be? It would be wasting energy, that's what it would be.

She saw how Gaston was treated around the village. He got stares too, but not like she got. Instead, he got wide-eyed stares like he were some prince or something. Everyone in the village raved about him, the 'town hero', a celebrated war veteran - she had heard his name pop up in many a conversation of the townspeople. They all _adored_ him, and didn't miss a moment to show him. No wonder he was so arrogant.

She also knew that he was very judgmental of people about their looks, boasting that he himself was the best before anyone else - she had caught him more than once admiring his reflection in the mirror at one of the shops in town. She was surprised he didn't carry one with him wherever he went! She had always been taught against such a view, her mother always telling her that 'true beauty is found within'.

"You think your mother married me for my looks?" Maurice once joked, many years ago when Belle's mother, Elene, was still alive.

"You're just as handsome as ever," Elene had said, giving Maurice a tender kiss on the cheek. Young Belle had watched them, mesmerized by how in love they were. Since she had been old enough to understand it she had always dreamt of finding a love like her parents'. However, that was proving harder than she had originally thought.

"You're still young," her father assured her. "The right man will come along for you my dear Belle, I just know it! And, it'll be when you least expect it. That's the funny thing about love, it always sneaks up on you."

Belle would thank her father for his assurance but still sometimes doubted it. In her books, love sounded so thrilling, so exiting. And so romantic! Would she ever find something like that in this dull, quiet little town? Certainly not if the only eligible men were like Gaston. The men in her books were so kind and gentle and caring, heroic. Gaston was arrogant, aggressive, and disrespectful. Belle sighed. Reality was so different from the world presented in her books, her books so much, well, better. That's why she so often escaped to them.

 _Thanks so much for reading! :) I'd love to hear your thoughts about what you think so far and what you think might happen! Also, what did you think of the new live-action film?! :D_


	5. There Must Be More Than This

So glad everyone is enjoying so far based on reviews :) thanks so much it means a lot to me!

Chapter Four

"There Must Be More Than This Provincial Life!"

"Ah, Belle."

"Good morning Père Robert," Belle called as she entered the chapel, book in hand. "I've come to return the book I borrowed last week. I've been so immersed in the book you gave me that I nearly forgot all about this one!"

"No worries at all. Now that I've read them, they just sit there on the shelf collecting dust I'm afraid, so I'm glad to see them getting used again."

"That's too bad," agreed Belle, returning the book to its place on the small shelf. "Does no one else read in the village, really?"

"Aside from the boys and their teachers with their schoolbooks, I'm afraid not."

She nodded sadly. "It's a shame."

"Yes, it is. Although, there used to be only one reader in the village, and now there's two." He smiled.

Belle returned the smile. "Thank you Père Robert."

"Goodbye Belle. You are most welcome."

"Good morning Belle!" She had barely left the chapel when she heard the call of her name. She turned around just in time to see Gaston emerge from the crowd, sweeping off his hat as he approached her.

She turned her lips upwards into a tight little smile. "Bonjour Gaston."

He grinned and shoved the large bouquet of flowers in his hand under her nose, nearly causing her to sneeze. "For your dinner table. Shall I join you this evening?"

Belle was taken aback by his forwardness. She was pretty sure that when trying to woo someone you didn't just barge your way into that person's life, or at least that's not how she thought it should be. "Um, n-not this evening..."

"Oh, a shame." His face fell. "Busy?"

"Y-yes, v-very busy," she lied. "H-helping my father ready his latest invention in preparation for the upcoming fair." Thank goodness she had an actual excuse!

"Oh. Tomorrow then?"

She began walking away. "I-I'm afraid tomorrow is no good either - sorry," she added quickly, before hurrying off towards home.

Gaston watched her go, the bouquet drooping in his hand. LeFou approached. "So, any luck?"

"Ah LeFou, Belle is certainly playing hard to get." He gave a little chuckle. "I always did love a challenge." He shoved the flowers into his friend's hands before heading off in the direction of the tavern.

Only when she arrived home did Belle dare to cast a quick glance over her shoulder. She sighed in relief - good, Gaston had not followed her. She wouldn't have been surprised if he had.

That was when she heard it - gentle music coming from inside the cottage. She smiled.

Inside she found her father sitting at the table, a music box before him, open and playing the most beautiful song. The box had been Elene's, one of her most treasured possessions.

Belle watched him, her dear Papa, sit there staring down at the box, tears glazing his eyes.

"Oh, Belle." He snapped from his trance and closed the box, silencing the music. "I was thinking about where we could display it here in our new home once it's finished." Maurice was fixing up the box in his wife's memory.

"Somewhere where it can stand out," Belle said. "Like over there by the window. The paint will nicely catch the sun."

"Ah yes, that would be perfect." Maurice smiled a watery-eyed smile.

"Oh Papa." Belle went over and wrapped her arms around him. "I miss her too."

 _Kind of went from funny to sad... Thanks so much for reading! :)_


	6. The Town Hero

For those of you who asked yes this is a Gaston and Belle pairing story! :) I've always been really intrigued by their relationship and thought I'd give writing a story of them a try!

And now for some more Gaston! :) Haha!

Chapter Five

The Town Hero

"...So there I was, rifle ready, crouched behind some bushes. The forest had grown quiet, strangely quiet. That's when I heard it, a faint rustle behind me – you'd have to have good, trained ears to pick it up. Sensing something I slowly turned around and there, standing behind me on its hind legs, was a great, huge bear! ROAR!" Gaston held up his hands like claws and made the sound for added effect. The triplets squealed and jumped before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

He grinned and continued with the story. "He was easily two feet taller than I am, with big teeth and sharp claws."

"Oh Gaston," cried one of the sisters, Adrienne. Or was it Adeline? He could hardly tell them apart. It also didn't help that they looked and dressed practically the same. "Were you scared?"

"Of course not! I'd faced worse than this!" he boasted.

"Oh, of course you had! I would have been scared though," said the one with the ponytail. Arielle? "But not if you were there with me," she added with a giggle, her cheeks flushing madly, becoming as pink as her dress.

"Oh shut up!" snapped her sister who wore her hair down. No that was Adrienne, he was sure of it. "And let Gaston finish the story!" She turned back to him, her face immediately softening, batting her long eyelashes at him. "Go on Gaston, what happened next?!"

"There I was, the bear standing over me, ready to strike. I would have been dead, had I not had the reflexes I do. I quickly held up my rifle and shot him–" He mimed the gesture of holding his familiar rifle. "–And bam bam bam! I shot him three times in the chest!"

The girls were now huddled together, their already big eyes wide as they waited for him to continue.

"And he fell to the ground, dead. And now he makes a mighty fine rug if I must say."

The girls squealed again and began furiously applauding. Gaston gave an exaggerated bow. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Oh Gaston, you tell the most wonderful stories," Arielle gushed as she and her sisters fell to his side.

He put his arms around them. "Well yes, I do, don't I."

"Goodnight Gaston! See you tomorrow!"

"Goodnight ladies!" The exaggerated grin he was wearing fell from his face as soon as they were out the door. It was exhausting pretending to enjoy their company – they were terribly clingy, and he could only stand to be with them for a short time before they began to grow on his nerves. They knew he had his eye on Belle and because of it they seemed to take every opportunity to try and make him forget her and pay attention to them. That's what made Belle so appealing to him – she didn't act like _that_. Unlike some...

"You look like you could use a drink," said LeFou as Gaston joined him at the counter, sliding a mug of beer towards him.

"You know me too well old friend." Gaston took a long swig.

A few minutes later three men, other village hunters, entered the tavern after a venture out into the woods.

"Ah, how was the hunt today gentlemen?" asked Gaston.

"Not good I'm afraid," said one of the men. "Game is scarce these days."

"It's strange," added one of the others. "It's like all the deer have just vanished. The woods are now an eerie, desolate place." The three sat down at a nearby table and Madame LeBlanc, the woman who worked behind the counter, brought them drinks.

"Think it has something to do with those rumours going around?" asked the third, taking a sip of his drink.

"Of the creature running wild from town to town, wreaking havoc?" LeFou scoffed and shook his head, taking another gulp of beer.

Gaston shook his head too. "Oh not this again. The, 'horrible, monstrous beast'. What are they saying now?"

"Well the blacksmith told me that the baker told him, who heard it from the seamstress that farmers are finding their livestock disappearing, gone without a trace until a few days later when they find their mutilated carcasses in the woods, torn apart like nothing they've ever seen before." The first man shuddered.

Gaston chuckled. "It was only wolves. Those farmers are just trying to get attention and make up something exciting. Overreacting is what it is."

"But that's just it, wolves have been scarce in the area as well, we've noticed, which is strange. What would cause them to leave their habitat?"

"The lack of food. You said it yourself, the deer are scarce."

"Yes, but the question is why?"

"Well I'm sure it's completely reasonable, not some silly story of a made-up creature." Gaston shook his head and set down his now empty mug. "Madame LeBlanc, another round."

 _Hmm, mysterious... A beast you say? Hmm... Haha! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!_


	7. Dinner Guest

Thanks so much for all the reviews! :) I'm trying to take pieces from both the original and new films to shape this story!

Chapter Six

Dinner Guest

"Papa, I'm home," Belle called as she entered the cottage from a trip into town for groceries.

"Hello Belle, in the sitting room!" came her father's voice in response.

Belle took the groceries to the kitchen and then taking a book went to go join her father. When she entered the room she stopped dead in her tracks and stared.

Gaston.

The hunter sat there next to her father, teacup in hand.

"Hello my dear." Maurice smiled when he saw her. "Look who made us a surprise visit."

"Y-yes, surprise indeed."

Gaston set down his teacup and flashed her a smile. "Hello Belle."

She gave a stiff nod in return. "Gaston."

"Gaston was just telling me all about the war," said Maurice. "Come join us my dear."

"Oh, I should really get started on dinner-"

"But Belle, it's not even four o'clock."

No, it wasn't. Belle reluctantly joined them. She poured herself her own cup of tea to at least have something to occupy herself with. Gaston boasted more about his war medals, and finally the conversation turned to Maurice and his inventions. He was more than happy to talk about them.

While her father rambled on, Belle watched Gaston. The hunter didn't look the least bit interested in anything her father had to say, nor did he look like he was paying attention.

After an excruciating hour, as soon as the clock struck five o'clock, Belle excused herself and disappeared into the kitchen to start preparing dinner. Never had she been so happy to do a chore before.

''Well Maurice, I should be off," she heard Gaston say.

"Thank you so much for the visit, it was very thoughtful of you," Maurice replied. Belle heard their footsteps heading towards the front door. Thanks goodness, he would at last be gone.

But then her father said something that almost made Belle drop her basket full of vegetables.

"Captain, why don't you join us for dinner?"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly cause you the trouble," Gaston said dramatically, obviously in hopes that Maurice would continue extending the invitation.

"Oh no, no trouble at all. It's not every day we have a guest, let alone a celebrated war veteran!"

 _Oh Papa._ Belle shook her head.

"Well, if you insist..."

"I do."

"Then I would be delighted."

"Splendid! Did you hear that Belle," Maurice called into the kitchen. "We have a third person joining us tonight."

"Yes Papa, I heard."

Maurice and Gaston returned to the sitting room while she prepared dinner. Maurice began chatting again, and while he listened Gaston peered into the kitchen where Belle was. She had tied an apron over the front of her dress and was stirring a pot over the stove. Even in the kitchen she stood out, so bright and lively. He watched as she set down her spoon and picked up a book, sitting up on the counter to read. This surprised him. That girl was _always_ reading. And while cooking? It seemed absurd to him.

A few minutes later when he looked back he saw the pot bubbling, Belle sitting beside it, nose still buried in her book.

 _She's going to burn our dinner_. But right as he was about to speak up, she looked up from her book, glanced over at the pot, leapt down from the counter and went back to stirring it. With one hand she continued stirring, and with the other she opened her book again. Oh. She knew what she was doing.

Belle couldn't believe her father had really invited Gaston to dinner. He knew her thoughts on the captain-turned-hunter - she could barely stand to be in his company for a few short minutes, let alone a whole dinner!

She had caught Gaston staring at her, busy in the kitchen preparing dinner. He probably liked the sight, her working away like a housewife. Well she hated the thought, and racked her brain for something she could do as to not give him the wrong idea. As she picked up her book again, an idea came to mind.

When dinner was ready she called the two men to the table where she had laid three, instead of two places, as well as bowls and plates of steaming food. "Bon appétit."

"Thank you my dear." Maurice gestured for Gaston to sit down. He did, followed by Belle and Maurice, and they began to eat.

Belle waited a few minutes while a conversation was started between the two men before putting her plan into action. She slipped her book from her dress pocket and opened it in her lap, beginning to read.

"Belle, would you please pass the potatoes?" Maurice asked. His daughter must not have heard him - she was staring down into her lap.

"Belle." This time she looked up. "The potatoes please."

"Oh yes, of course Papa." She set her book down on the table while she passed her father the bowl of potatoes. Then she turned back to her own plate, opening her book and continuing reading, this time in plain sight. She made sure to messily scoop food off her plate and into her mouth without taking her eyes off her book. She cast a glance at the others: her father was staring at her, shocked, while Gaston was sitting stiffly, looking uncomfortable. She turned back to her book, trying not to smile too widely.

Gaston finished eating rather quickly. Once he was finished he stood. "Maurice, I have overstayed my welcome."

Maurice jumped to his feet. "Are you sure Captain?"

"Yes, I am sure. Thank you, that was very nice."

"Thank you," said Maurice, flustered. "I'll see you out."

"Oh no, no," Gaston insisted. "It's no trouble." Belle now rose to her feet as she watched him head towards the door. He gave them each a brisk nod. "Belle, Maurice." And at last he was gone.

Maurice turned to his daughter, shocked. "Belle, what was that all about?" He seemed more confused than angry. "It's unlike you to be so blatantly rude."

"I was trying to make sure he didn't get the wrong idea."

"W-wh- You really should go apologize."

"Oh Papa, he's trying to woo me! I thought that if I made myself look disrespectful and ill-mannered it might change his mind. And you were encouraging him! He's only trying to make a good impression on you you realize."

Maurice stared at her for a moment before chuckling. "Oh my dear. Well lucky for you if he wants you he has to receive my blessing, and it's going to take a lot more than just one visit for me to give him that, don't you worry! You do trust my judgement don't you?"

"Yes, of course but-"

"Don't worry, we fathers know what to do when it comes to men being interested in our daughters." Then his smile fell a little. "But it would still make me feel better if you apologized to him."

Belle sighed. He was right, again. "Very well Papa. But only for you."

 _What would you do if you came home to find Gaston in your living room having tea with your father? ;) Haha! Thanks for reading!_


	8. Be Our Guest

Having song titles and lines from the songs as chapter titles always makes me break out into song when I see them - haha!

Chapter Seven

Be Our Guest

The next day, just as she had promised, Belle went to go apologize to Gaston. And to make matters worse, her father had requested that she ask the hunter to dinner again. Once was quite enough in her opinion, more than enough, but again, she would do it for her father.

She decided she would get it over with during her trip to the market, as to not have to make a special trip to the tavern - that would only make it worse. Though she delayed it for as long as possible, getting all her shopping done before it was all that was left for her to do.

There he was, once again admiring himself in the reflection of the mirror at the hat shop. And there were the triplets, who were always fussing about their appearance and fawning over him, watching him from across the market. Belle had heard them call him 'cute' and 'dreamy' - alright, even she would admit that Gaston was handsome, but she wouldn't go as far as cute or dreamy. Those really didn't suit him in her opinion.

Taking a deep breath she slowly approached him. He was eyeing his reflection in a flirtatious way. "You are the wildest, most gorgeous thing I have ever seen," she heard him whisper. She stopped and watched, waited. "No one deserves you," he continued. "But at least I know our children will be beautiful."

She was taken aback. She knew that he was one to admire and flatter himself, but did he do this every time he looked in a mirror? She cleared her throat to put an end to it.

He now caught her in the reflection and spun around to face her, looking slightly flustered at her sudden appearance. "Belle." He smoothed down the front of his coat.

"Gaston." She gave him a nod. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the triplets huddled together, watching them. "I came to apologize for my behavior last night."

"Oh." He sounded surprised.

"Yes. It was inappropriate of me to act that way, especially in front of a guest, and I'm sorry."

He stared down at her curiously for a moment before a smile spread across his face and he chuckled. "Ah Belle, do not worry yourself. As your father said, it's not often you have guests, let alone the town hero and celebrated war veteran."

"Yes. And my father-" She wanted to make it clear that this was Maurice's idea. "-Wanted me to ask if you would perhaps join us again tonight." She hoped he would say no, that's it after last time, but she could tell he was pleased - it was always him going after her, and now she was coming after him.

His smile grew wider. "It would be my absolute pleasure to join you."

 _Yes, I feared so._ "Excellent." Belle gave him a tight-lipped smile, one, it seemed, she had reserved especially for him. "We'll see you at six o'clock then."

"Wonderful. I look forward to it."

She gave him a nod before turning away. Her cheeks flamed as she heard the triplets whispering and gossiping about what they had just witnessed.

She couldn't believe she had just invited Gaston to dinner.

 _Thanks so much for reading! :)_


	9. Evening Tradition

I've already written part of this story, so that's why I've been able to update every day so far :) Thank you for all the reviews!

Chapter Eight

Evening Tradition

At exactly six o'clock there came a knock at the cottage door. Maurice jumped up to answer it.

"Ah, Captain," he said, shaking the man's hand. "So glad to have you join us again. Please do come in."

"My pleasure Maurice."

"Belle," Maurice called. "Our guest has arrived."

There was no mistaking or missing Gaston's booming voice. Belle peeked her head out of the kitchen in greeting. Again, Gaston could see a spoon in one hand, and her book in the other.

"Good evening Belle." He smiled. He then thrust a large bouquet of flowers, much like the last, into her hands. "For you."

"T-thank you." She arranged them in a vase on the table.

Dinner was soon ready and they were once again seated, much like the night before, only this time Belle's book was on the kitchen counter, out of reach.

Dinner passed by slowly, but with her father doing most of the talking it was manageable. She was more than happy though to collect the dishes and carry them away into the kitchen. It was like a breath of fresh air.

"Will you join us for a cup of after-dinner tea?" Maurice asked Gaston.

"Sounds lovely."

Belle suppressed a sigh. It was almost over...

"So Captain," Maurice said while the kettle boiled and Belle washed the dishes. "You've talked so much of the war – how did you come to be in it in the first place?"

"Oh." Gaston gave a little shrug. "It was my father's doing. He was a rewarded veteran himself, and he wanted the same for me. Trained me hard, saw that I rose quickly through the ranks."

 _Father_. This caught Belle's ear. She had never heard Gaston mention family.

Maurice was curious too. "Ah, I see. Now your father–"

"Died, suddenly," Gaston jumped in. "Quite a few years back now, soon after I joined the army actually. Left me the tavern, his name, and a reputation to uphold."

"Oh, well I'm very sorry to hear that."

Gaston brushed away the apology. When Belle came in with the teacups, she found that their guest looked rather uncomfortable: his hand was clenched into a fist on the table, which he lowered to hide in his lap. She got the sense that it was not his father's death that made him so suddenly tense.

Maurice must have sensed this too. "Shall we move into the sitting room?"

Belle went over to the china cabinet and withdrew a little chipped teacup. It had been Elene's. When she brought the kettle in she was alarmed to see her father bringing out her mother's music box and settling down to work on it, as he did every evening.

"Papa," she cried. Inviting Gaston for dinner was one thing, but having him intrude on their evening tradition was quite another.

Maurice noticed her alarm. "I thought Gaston could join us tonight."

Now Gaston looked curious. "Join you?"

"Yes, our tradition. Every night we sit by the fire, me tinkering away while Belle reads aloud."

 _Reads_. The word jumped out at Gaston immediately. "Oh, I'm not sure – I've intruded enough into your hospitality for one night–"

"Yes, he's right." Belle couldn't help herself.

"Oh nonsense. Please, we are delighted to have you as our guest."

The old man was sure insistent. Gaston gave in. "Very well." If anything, he got to spend more time in Belle's presence.

Belle sighed, but filled each of their cups with tea and settled herself down in a chair before the fire with her book. Maurice sat at a little table with the music box and his tools, and Gaston sat on the couch. He looked funny sitting there, out of place, such a big, loud man in the little, quiet cottage.

Belle cleared her throat and began to read and immediately began to feel better. Pretty soon she was lost in the story, almost forgetting that Gaston was sitting there on her couch.

Gaston watched her, looking so comfortable and at ease. While she read she slipped off her shoes and curled her legs beneath her on the chair, relaxed. He also couldn't help but pay attention to what she was reading – she had a lovely voice, he'd known that from just talking to her. But now, listening to her read, her voice became even more – enchanting.

But she was _reading_. Reading of all things. And always doing so. He really did not understand it, her infatuation with books. They were just stacks of paper with word combinations so complicated it was almost impossible to understand them. However, hearing her read aloud, he felt as though he understood...

He was so mesmerized that he almost didn't realize when it was over. She had become quiet and was closing her book. There was silence.

"That was lovely my dear," said Maurice. "Wasn't it Gaston?"

"Yes," he blurted. Belle rolled her eyes.

Maurice put away his tools and Belle collected the teacups. Then they saw Gaston out.

"Oh Papa," Belle cried once the door had closed behind him. "Was that really necessary?"

"I thought it would be nice for him to have a glimpse into our life, and that maybe we could learn more about him."

"An intrusion more like," she mumbled.

"He complimented your reading."

"Only because he had to. He doesn't really care about books or reading or inventing." _Or us_ , she added mentally. _Only himself_.

 _Could it be foreshadowing a future family moment? ;) Haha thanks so much for reading! More to come soon!_


	10. Ahead of Her Time

And we're back! :) Hope you're all enjoying so far! And thank you for bearing with me as I figure everything out!

Chapter Nine

Ahead of Her Time

Maurice and Belle's evening tradition had begun long ago, even before Belle was born. As a couple, Maurice and Elene would sit before the fire after dinner, she reading aloud to him while he tinkered away at one of his inventions, or sketched a concept for a new one. Belle had been exposed to books starting at a very young age; her mother had taught her to read.

After Elene's death, Maurice and Belle made sure the tradition continued, and Belle knew she would continue it one day with her own family. Now she would be the one to read while he worked on fixing up her mother's dear old music box. And, during that time every evening, it felt as though a part of her were still with them. That was what made it so special.

And also what made Belle so bitter about having Gaston sit in on it - it was personal.

When Gaston strode into the tavern following dinner he found LeFou and some of the other men playing cards. LeFou waved as he came over.

"So, how'd it go?" LeFou asked.

"Oh LeFou, it was wonderful! I'm growing on the old man I can tell."

"Good, good. But how about the _girl,_ the prize?"

"I'm getting there, but she's certainly not being easy about it. And the reading-" Gaston collapsed dramatically into his chair before the fire. "That's all she ever does! And why does it have to be reading of all things?" he sighed.

"Hmmm, having second thoughts are we?"

"No, of course not. I want Belle - and I always get what I want."

"What's that you've got there?" Maurice asked as he watched his daughter scribbling away on a scrap of paper.

Belle looked up and smiled. "I had an idea for an invention."

"Oh! May I see?" Her father took the drawing and studied it. He smiled. "Ooo, a washing machine. Look at you. I might have some competition here soon!"

Belle smiled. "Well I've learned from the best."

Maurice had decided to make a short trip into the next town over to look for some pieces he could add to his machine that could not be found here. He saddled up Philippe and packed for a couple of days away.

Belle handed him the lunch she had made for his journey. "Be careful Papa."

He chuckled. "You know I think you worry yourself too much over me."

"Of course I worry. And especially with the rumours going around-"

"Ah yes, that there is some wild creature attacking farms at night and then vanishing, no one's seen it." He shook his head.

"Just please be careful."

"I will," he assured her. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before mounting Phillipe. "Take care while I'm gone!" he called as he rode away.

Belle began with her morning chores. First on the list: laundry. She gathered the pieces she needed and assembled her simple little washing machine: a barrel that spun around and washed the clothes. All she had to do was sit and wait for the clothes to be cleaned.

She set up her machine at the fountain where the women and girls of the village always did the washing. At the moment it was unoccupied besides Belle and a younger girl.

Belle sat off to the side where she could keep an eye on the machine and opened her book.

"What are you doing?"

Belle looked up and smiled over at the girl. "The laundry."

"But you're reading."

"Well I suppose I'm doing both." She paused. "Do you like reading?"

The girl shrugged. "Not really. The only books we have are my brother's schoolbooks."

"Well this is much more interesting than a schoolbook, I promise." She gestured for the girl to come join her.

She did, and they spent the next half hour reading together. Belle taught her the basics and even had her reading simple sentences by the end.

"That was amazing!" Belle cried after hearing the girl, Emilie, read aloud. The two shared a proud smile.

"What on earth are you doing?" The gruff voice of the headmaster cut in. "Isn't one girl who reads in this village enough?"

Emilie hung her head, collected her own washing, and left.

"What is _that_?" Now a crowd of people had gathered around the fountain, noticing the strange machine.

"It's my washing machine," Belle said proudly, trying not to sound too crushed.

"Where did you ever come by it?"

"I made it."

" _You_ made it?"

"Someone get rid of it, she's taking up the whole fountain with that thing."

Before she knew it, the villagers had disassembled her invention and were dumping her clean laundry all over the ground. Belle was shocked; how could they possibly act this way, so rude? She fell to her knees and began collecting her laundry, cheeks flaming.

A figure knelt down at her side and began to help. It was Père Robert. Belle gave him a small smile of thanks.

Meanwhile, nearby at the hat shop, someone was admiring their reflection in the mirror, oblivious to the happenings at the fountain. "You really are the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen," Gaston told himself.

"Oh, shall I leave you and the mirror alone for a moment?" LeFou appeared in the reflection.

Gaston appeared annoyed. "What is it LeFou?"

"I came to tell you that a certain damsel in distress is in need of a dashing hero - Belle had some trouble at the fountain."

Gaston grinned and turned back to check his reflection once more. " Well then, her dashing hero is on his way. It's hero time."

 _I liked how in the new movie they made Belle an inventor herself, but I also like the idea of her learning from her father the inventor over the years, it makes sense that she would pick up some skills. So I made her a bit of an inventor and made Maurice both an inventor and an artist :) Thanks for reading!_


	11. For Once it Might Be Grand

Thank you for all the reviews! :) Glad to see it looks like you're all enjoying so far! Okay, now Gaston to the rescue! (or so he says ;))

Chapter Ten

"For Once it Might Be Grand, to Have Someone Understand…"

While a very humiliated Belle had been returning home after the disastrous occurrence at the fountain, Gaston had caught up with her on the way.

"Can I carry that for you?" he asked, nodding to the barrel in her hands, now full of laundry that was even dirtier than before.

"Gaston I can carry my own laundry."

"I heard you had some trouble with the headmaster. He never liked me very much either, I wasn't the most attentive student."

 _Somehow I can imagine that._ "All I was doing was teaching a child to read. And she was doing so well! The girls have so much potential - if only someone would recognize that and give them a chance." They had arrived at the cottage.

"But that's not your concern. Why worry yourself if you don't have to?"

"It's called generosity."

"Oh Belle, you are too generous for your own good. You're concerning yourself too much with things you needn't concern yourself with. The only children you should concern yourself with are your own." He gestured towards her belly.

Belle was once again taken aback by his forwardness. Her hand flew up to rest on her stomach at his words. "I am not ready to have children of my own," she stated. "Nor marriage for that matter."

"Belle, how old are you? Nineteen? Most girls your age are already married by now, or at least soon-to-be."

"Well I am not 'most girls'."

"Belle, do you know what happens to spinsters in our village after their fathers die? They're forced to beg in the streets. I would so hate to see that happen to you."

She scoffed. Jumping to conclusions much. "Gaston, I said that I am not ready to get married right now, I didn't mean never. I just haven't found the right person yet." She hoped he would take the hint.

Or not. The grin that was crawling up his face only told her the opposite. He had taken that as encouragement.

"Oh Belle, are you sure you haven't met the right man yet?"

"Yes, positive. This is a small village, I've met them all."

"Well perhaps you should take another look." He flashed her another grin.

She didn't like where this was going. "Anyways, if you will please excuse me, I have this laundry to rewash." And with that she disappeared inside the cottage before he could do or say anything else.

"I'm telling you LeFou, the poor girl, she seemed so crushed. I'd never seen her so sad before." Gaston and LeFou once again sat in the tavern.

"Well then, cheer her up. No one lifts people's spirits like Gaston!"

Gaston thought for a moment before slamming his fist down onto the counter top. "That's it! With the old man gone, Belle is alone. It's the perfect time to propose! That'll lift her spirits."

"Oh, um, a-are you sure?" LeFou looked skeptical. "Don't you think you might be rushing things just a little? And didn't you just say she said she's not ready for marriage yet, that she hasn't found the right person?"

"Oh but she has LeFou, she just doesn't know it yet."

"But what about her father? You know you need his blessing to marry Belle."

"Yes, but I practically have it. The man is very fond of me."

LeFou was shaking his head, still unsure. "Are you really sure about her Gaston? I mean I think she's just as crazy as her father. And do you really want that crazy old loon as your father-in-law?"

"I don't care about him, all I care about is Belle. And I've told you LeFou she's the one! How many times must I say it?"

LeFou shrugged. He knew better than to question Gaston. "Very well. Whatever you say."

"I've waited this long - time to make my move! LeFou, you must go out and hunt a deer for my wedding feast, one big enough to feed the entire village."

"Uh, right now?"

"Yes right now!"

"O-oh okay!" LeFou scrambled out of his chair and over to grab his coat and rifle.

"Madame LeBlanc, get out my best suit," Gaston ordered, rising from his chair. The long red coat with gold trim and the ruffled shirt. He looked most handsome in that suit. Belle wouldn't possibly be able to resist him. Ah, at last, the day had come. He was finally going to marry Belle.

 _Uh oh, we all know where this is going! ;) Haha thanks for reading!_


	12. Just Watch

Welcome back! Now for Gaston's 'proposal' ;) Haha!

Chapter Eleven

"Just Watch I'm Going to Make Belle My Wife!"

The next morning Belle, still a little upset from the events of the previous day, busied herself with her morning chores around the cottage and then took a break to do some reading, unaware that an unexpected surprise awaited her.

"Are you really sure about this Gaston?" questioned LeFou, still uncertain about this whole scheme, although it was a little late now.

Gaston, admiring himself in the mirror, only chuckled and smiled proudly. "Yes, this is her lucky day."

And it couldn't have been more perfect. A wedding party had been arranged behind Belle's cottage, just out of sight. It was complete with flowers, a grand cake, and all the villagers. This was his wedding, and it was going to be the best.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding," he announced to the guests, all too happy to see the town hero happily married, even if it was to the odd inventor's daughter. "Now I'd better go and propose to the girl." He winked. This received laughs, except from the triplets who were too busy sobbing.

"Now you LeFou–" Gaston grabbed him by the front of his jacket. "When Belle and I come out that door–"

"I know, I know, Istrike up the band." They'd been over it countless times.

"Good." Gaston gave his friend a hard pat on the back. Then he straightened up. He smoothed the front of his coat and ran a hand over his hair. "How do I look?"

"As handsome as ever!" said LeFou. "Perfect!"

"As always." He paused to admire his reflection once more. "Ah yes, irresistible." And with that he strode up to the cottage. Now all the wedding needed was the beautiful, blushing bride.

The knock at the door surprised Belle. Quickly finishing the sentence she was reading she set down her book and went to the door, using the spyglass invention her father had made to peer outside and see who it was. She couldn't help but groan: Gaston.

Her first thought was to pretend she wasn't home, but this was only answered by another knock. She sighed before opening the door, bracing herself to face him.

"Gaston," she greeted him. "What a surprise." _Try to be polite_.

"Isn't it? I'm just full of surprises." He stepped past her and inside. _Just come on in and make yourself at home,_ she thought.

"After seeing you so upset yesterday I wanted to do something to cheer you up," he was saying.

This surprised her. "Oh, um, t-thank you. That's very thoughtful of you–" However, she also sensed something more, another motive.

He was dressed differently, she noted right away, still the dashing red but fancier than just his usual hunting attire. She sensed something that automatically gave her an uneasy feeling. She also didn't like the sparkle in his eye, the grin on his face, and the way he was proudly holding himself, all more exaggerated than usual.

"Yes, and I have come–" He paused, noticing his reflection in the mirror. He smoothed his hair and adjusted his collar before turning back to her. "–To make your dreams come true!"

She scoffed. "And what do _you_ know about my dreams Gaston?"

"Plenty! Here, picture this–" He came and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "–A rustic hunting cabin, with my latest kill roasting over the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet..." Belle's smile was becoming more and more forced and she tried to slip away. "–While the little one's play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have four or five, if not more," he added excitedly.

"Dogs?" she said, feigning innocence.

"No Belle!" he scoffed. "Children! A family!"

"Imagine that." She finally broke free, her heart thundering in her chest. She didn't like where this was going...

"Oh Belle, you don't have to imagine it! Now come, I have a surprise, that which will surely make you feel better."

"Um, I'm not so sure–" He grabbed her by the hands and was leading her out of the cottage. "Gaston I really don't think–"

"Close your eyes!" he said.

She didn't, but soon wished she had. A hand flew to her mouth at the sight. "What is this?" she cried, although she knew perfectly well.

There was a deep chuckle behind her and an arm around her shoulders again. "Why Belle, this is our wedding of course!" he smiled down at her. "The whole village has come to celebrate!"

As if that weren't obvious enough. Indeed it looked like most of, if not the whole village was there and there was food and drink and a terrible band being led by LeFou. All eyes were on her.

And there was Père Robert, looking very uncomfortable. They met eyes and he gave her an apologetic look.

Belle felt the colour rise in her cheeks, but truly she was too hurt and angry to feel embarrassed. She turned on Gaston. "You're unbelievable! You're just as I thought – no, you're worse even. I want all of this gone from my yard!" And with that she fled back into the safety of the cottage, sure to shut and lock the door behind her.

Her actions shocked everyone into silence. The band stopped playing and now everyone was looking to Gaston who looked as though he had been slapped across the face.

LeFou cautiously approached. "So... What now?" He was nearly lifted off the ground and gagged as Gaston grabbed him by the collar in a rage.

"I'll have Belle for my wife. Make no mistake about that!" he growled before dropping LeFou and storming off.

 _Yikes! Haha! Sorry Gaston, but you did have it coming! Thanks for reading :)_


	13. His 'Little Wife' - UGH!

Hello again! :) Sorry if there's been some weird formatting issues! Haha!

Chapter Twelve

"His 'Little Wife', UGH!"

 _Can you imagine, me! The wife of that boorish, brainless..._

Oh the very nerve of that man! To think that she would marry him, and in such circumstances, even at all! She barely knew him. And to think that he had arranged a whole wedding to take place before he had even proposed to her, under the assumption that she would just accept - the very thought of it made Belle's insides boil with anger. Yes, she barely knew Gaston, but she knew enough. And now any consideration she may have had about getting to know him such as her father had suggested had been cast away, not that she cared. In fact she was glad.

The very thought of being Madame Gaston, doting on him, playing 'his little wife', and having four or five or more sons - he'd said children, but she knew he meant sons, who could go hunting with him, carry on his name, and who would no doubt turn out to be exactly like him. If that was to be her future she would much rather remain alone for the rest of her life with the comfort and company of her books.

Oh why did life sound so much better in them! Why couldn't it be that exciting and romantic in real life? If Gaston's 'proposal' was what was considered romantic here - it only emphasized Belle's earlier thought. She had seen how most of the other village ladies acted around Gaston, all so smitten by him, but none such as bad as the triplets. They were always following him around, fawning and gushing over him, so clingy. Is that what he expected of her? If so, his idea of her was very wrong. She hoped she did not give off that impression.

One thing was for certain: she would much rather be the odd girl of the village than Gaston's wife.

Belle had been planning on going into town later that day but after the events of that morning she felt better remaining alone in the safety of her home.

Later that afternoon, towards evening, she was surprised by a knock at the door. She was almost worried to answer, however, looking through the spyglass invention, she found that it was Père Robert.

"Belle." He gave her a nod and small smile when she opened the door. "I just came to check on you, and to apologize for this morning - I want you to know that I was against it, but being the only one in the village able to conduct a wedding ceremony-"

"Thank you." Belle nodded. "And you shouldn't be the one to apologize." She thanked him again for checking in on her and he returned to the chapel.

Belle anxiously awaited the next day and her father's return. Should she tell him? Yes, she should, but she didn't know how. As much as she wanted to tell her father about Gaston's proposal and how unsettled it made her feel, she also just wanted to avoid it and forget the whole topic altogether. So she decided to keep silent about it.

The next morning while she tidied the cottage up for her father's return, there came another knock at the door. Looking through the spyglass Belle saw an unfamiliar woman standing on the porch.

"Hello my dear." The middle-aged woman gave her a smile when she opened the door. "We haven't officially met, I am Madame LeBlanc, I work in the tavern."

Oh yes, now that she said so Belle did recognize her, though she hadn't seen her very often. Most likely too busy serving Gaston and his friends. "Hello Madame. How can I help you?"

"Oh, I just wanted to come by and check to see how you were doing after yesterday," the woman said. Her voice and personality were warm and motherly, Belle noticed right away. "You poor thing, you looked so startled and confused."

Belle had to admit she was surprised. "Oh, well yes, I was. But I'm alright, thank you. Just a little embarrassed."

The woman nodded. "I understand. Now I know it really should be Gaston apologizing, but I'm afraid that is rather unlikely. Some of us tried to tell him to not go through with that ridiculous plot of his, but he's so stubborn, has been since he was just a boy. He's used to getting what he wants when he wants it. His father's spoiled him ruthlessly as a child, but disciplined him just as much." She shook her head. "Listen to me, rambling on."

"He certainly is that," Belle agreed. "You've known him a long time then?"

"Oh yes dear, since he was just a child. He's been kind enough to let me work at his tavern."

"I see." Gaston kind? Belle found this hard to believe, now more than ever. However, she did find her curiosity brewing - she hadn't heard anything much about Gaston's childhood.

"Yes, but anyways, I do hope you weren't too upset. You did the right thing standing up to him like you did."

"Thank you Madame, and it was very thoughtful of you to come check on me."

As the woman left, Belle had to admit she was a little surprised at the generosity of both her and Père Robert, people she barely knew. She appreciated it though, them coming to apologize on Gaston's behalf - no doubt he wouldn't be coming around to apologize, but that was fine. She didn't want him to, in fact, she wanted to avoid him at all costs. However, she guessed that in a village this small that would prove rather difficult.

This town certainly was full of surprises. Belle looked up at the clock. Papa should be back soon.

 _Haha I loved how they added the 'UGH!' to the song! Thanks so much for reading and the reviews! I love hearing what you guys think will happen! :)_


	14. Dismissed, rejected

We've seen Belle's reaction, now time for Gaston's :)

Chapter Thirteen

Dismissed, rejected…

"Dismissed, rejected, publicly humiliated!" Gaston grumbled from his chair before the fire. Antlers protruded out the back of it making it look much like one of the huge beasts he'd hunted.

The previous day, the wedding party disassembled, most of the villagers had retired to the tavern. After storming off Gaston had gone and locked himself away in his room at the tavern, and everyone knew better than to disturb him, especially when he was in such a state. He had not reemerged for the rest of the day. Finally, mid-morning of the following day, he came downstairs but now sat alone before the fire. He had changed out of his wedding clothes and back into his usual hunting wear. The flames cast shadows across his angered face.

"It's more than I can bear!" he announced, talking to no one in particular.

LeFou cautiously approached, a mug of beer in his hand. "Uh, beer?" he asked.

"What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced."

"What, you? Never! Gaston, you've got to pull yourself together! Don't let yourself get so worked up over this. Belle doesn't know what she's missing." Gaston only continued to grumble. "Maybe she's just not the one."

"Oh she's the one! I knew from the first moment I saw her."

"Alright..." Gaston was sure determined, LeFou gave him that. He'd never acted this way over any woman before. "Well have you considered trying something else? Maybe try a slower pace, earn her trust before proposing - that is, if you're planning on proposing again."

"Of course I am! Belle _will_ be mine!"

"Oh listen to you," Madame LeBlanc scolded, she having just returned, unknown to him, from visiting the girl. "Look at you, grumbling away. How do you think she feels? You really should go and apologize to her."

"Me, apologize?" he scoffed. "She's the one who rejected and embarrassed me!"

"Yes, and it's no wonder why. The poor girl looked startled out of her mind. You know most girls expect courting, then a proposal, and then marriage. They don't expect to be thrown right into the wedding. And think of how embarrassed she must be."

Still grumbling, Gaston snatched the mug from LeFou's hand and took a long gulp.

"Madame does have a point Gaston," agreed LeFou. "I mean, we know Belle's different from other girls. Maybe she is more so than you thought? Maybe this rushing into things isn't going to work with her."

"Oh it will," Gaston assured him. "Because I always get what I want."

"Okay well I'm just saying, have you considered maybe trying something different?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, like doing something nice for her, so that she'll warm up to you."

"Finally, a man with some sense left in him," mumbled Madame LeBlanc from where she was now scrubbing the counter.

"Maybe giving her a gift of some kind," LeFou continued. "To show her how special she is to you..."

Gaston was starting to perk up, LeFou could tell. "Hmm." The hunter rubbed his chin thoughtfully. A gift, something to win Belle's affections. "I know! I'll get her the biggest, brightest, best bouquet of flowers!"

"That's more like it!" said LeFou. "Although..." His words trailed off.

"What?" demanded Gaston.

"Well I was just thinking: flowers are a very common romantic gift. And didn't you already try them and they didn't work? What if you were to give her something even more special, unique to her and her alone, to show her you really care? Like a book!"

"A book?!" laughed Gaston. "I'm not getting her a book. She reads enough as it is, I won't encourage it further. And she certainly won't have time for it once we're married."

"Well, just think, Belle loves books. Don't you think she would find it nice if someone gave one to her? And you're not married yet so she's still reading-"

"I'm not getting her a book," Gaston cried. "That's an absurd idea."

"Okay alright, just trying to help," mumbled LeFou.

Gaston gave a dramatic sigh and rose from his chair. He then went and slammed the beer mug down onto the counter. "I'm going hunting," he announced, grabbing his coat and rifles before heading out to the stables to ready his horse. Their company wasn't helping. He needed some time alone.

 _Poor LeFou... The things he has to put up with for being Gaston's friend. Poor guy! Haha thanks for reading! :)_


	15. Close Call

Welcome back! :)

Chapter Fourteen

Close Call

Belle was out front working in the garden where she could greet her father upon his arrival. A sudden loud whinny caused her to look up to see Phillipe, his belly and legs covered in mud, trotting down the path towards the cottage. Belle threw down her tools and ran to try and calm him.

Once he had calmed down some Belle cast a glance down the path. There was no sign of her father.

She dashed inside, grabbed her cloak, jumped onto Phillipe's back and they took off in the direction he had just hurriedly come from. Papa was still out there somewhere.

The village was soon far behind them, the mouth of the forest near. Belle nudged Phillipe to go faster, keeping sure that they remained on the path. Papa was already lost; she didn't want to risk them getting lost as well. "Papa!" she called, over and over. "Papa! Are you there!?"

Fear gripped her. She didn't know how long he and Phillipe had been separated, he could be anywhere. And he was alone...

She slowed Phillipe to a walk to let him rest a little, and to try and calm herself. She pulled her cloak tighter around herself _-_ there was a chill rising in the air, all the more reason why she hoped to find her father quickly.

Then, suddenly, Phillipe drew to a halt, his ears moving from side to side. He was alert; he sensed something.

Both the horse's and Belle's heads snapped to look to the side when the nearby bushes began to rustle.

Moments later, a large, dark figure emerged.

"Belle!"

"Papa!" It was Maurice, sitting on the back of a great, chestnut horse, being led by none other than _-_

"Gaston?" cried Belle.

"Your father had a run-in with a pack of wolves," the hunter explained. "Luckily I happened to be out hunting in the area and came to his rescue." There was a cold edge to his voice, bitter. No doubt as a result of the previous day's happenings.

"Yes, the captain saved me," cried Maurice, struggling to get down from the tall horse's saddle. "I was almost lunch for the wolves!" He chuckled nervously.

"Oh Papa, I was so worried!" Belle cried, jumping down from Phillipe's saddle and into her father's arms. "When Phillipe returned home without you-"

"Yes, the coward." Maurice came over and patted Phillipe on the neck. "Got spooked by the wolves, threw me, and ran off."

"Let's get you home," Belle insisted. "Here, you ride horseback, I'll walk."

"I'll come with you," Gaston said, though not offered in his usual flirtatious manner. "Don't know what else you might run into. The woods are a curious place these days."

Belle was about to say 'we can handle ourselves' in reply, but held her tongue. Despite her now deep sense of loathing for the arrogant hunter, he had saved her father's life.

So they started for home. Maurice rode in Phillipe's saddle, Belle walking along beside them, Gaston walking also, leading his horse behind.

A while later they arrived back at the village and cottage. Belle was still fussing over her father.

"Belle, I'm fine, really. I'm not hurt, just a little dirty perhaps, and just a little shaken, but I'm fine," Maurice insisted as she led him inside, an arm around his shoulders.

"Perhaps, but I want you to sit down and rest, I'll make you some tea."

Gaston waited outside with the horses while she got her father settled. He waited until she came back outside to take Phillipe to his stall. There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Was she going to apologize? he wondered.

"My father and I owe you a great thank you," she said instead.

He gave her a brisk nod. "It was nothing."

"Really though. My father is all I have left. Were something to happen to him I-I-" She didn't continue, her words instead trailing off. Another silence, this one longer. She watched him. Was he going to say something? Perhaps an apology?

No, just another brisk nod. "You're welcome." And with that he mounted his horse and rode away.

 _A bit of a twist! But I guess Maurice did have an encounter with the 'beast' of the story ;) thanks for reading and the reviews, it's much appreciated!_


	16. A Change of Tactics

I'm having so much fun writing this! :)

Chapter Fifteen

A Change of Tactics

Although he was still upset over Belle's rejection of him, Gaston couldn't help but be pleased about their most recent encounter _–_ him saving her father had definitely worked in his favour.

"You've seen how attached to the old man she is," he said to LeFou as the two walked through the village the following day. "She would do _anything_ for him."

"Even marry you," said LeFou, catching on. "I thought you said you were going to try a slower pace with her."

"I am, but this is a start. I'm only making better impressions with Maurice. Perhaps he can help persuade her."

"Bonjour gentlemen." The pair turned to see Père Robert.

"Good day Père Robert," called LeFou. "Where are you off to?"

"Just to deliver this book to Belle," answered the chaplain, holding up the book in his hands. "I received an order from Paris, and I thought she would enjoy this one."

Gaston and LeFou met eyes. Gaston grinned. His plan was only becoming more and more perfect. "For Belle you say? Why don't I deliver it for you?" he offered generously.

The chaplain hesitated. Ever since the wedding plot he had cooked up involving Belle, he had tried to remain kind and polite towards Gaston, but was also cautious. "Oh, um, I'm not sure-"

"Oh, but it's really no trouble at all. I know how busy of a man you are," Gaston insisted, holding his hands out for the book. "Aren't you always saying in your Sunday services that one should be generous and helpful towards their neighbours?"

"W-well yes, that is true." Père Robert reluctantly handed over the book. On the topic of being cautious, he knew better than to cross Gaston. "V-very well."

Gaston examined the book. "And you're sure she'll like it?"

"Yes, it is a collection of fairy tales. Belle told me that she and her mother used to read them together-"

"Excellent," Gaston cut in. "Good day Père Robert." And with that he and LeFou continued their walk.

"I thought you said you weren't getting her a book, that you didn't want to encourage her reading," LeFou said as they approached the cottage.

"Oh but LeFou, this was all too perfect. It practically fell right into my hands." Gaston took a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped the book in it. They reached the cottage and LeFou took that as his note to leave. Gaston approached the door and knocked. Moments later it opened just a crack and Belle peeked out.

"Belle." He gave her a smile and nod. "I came by to see how your father is doing."

Somehow, she guessed that was not his sole reason for coming. "Papa is doing fine, thank you."

"Excellent, glad to hear it." There was a pause. "I have something for you."

Belle suddenly grew nervous. "Oh?"

"Yes." He withdrew the handkerchief-wrapped book from behind his back.

She hesitated before taking it, though her worries faded a little when she took it in her hands. She recognized the shape-

Removing the handkerchief she found a book, and not just any book, but a beautiful volume of fairy tales. She was shocked. A book, Gaston had given her a book. "Why, Gaston, i-it's lovely-"

"You like it?" He smiled. "I figured you would."

"Yes, it's beautiful." She looked up at him. "Where did you ever get it?"

He internally cursed. He hadn't thought about that. "I – w-well I found it."

"You 'found' it?"

"Yes."

"Where did you 'find' it?"

"Why does it matter?!" he cried suddenly, a near shout. This startled her. She jumped a little, then regained composure. He smiled, hoping to soften the mood again. "I saw it and thought of you. It is my gift to you."

"Well thank you. That was very - thoughtful." She looked down at it and ran her fingertips across the cover. Then she handed it back to him. "But I'm afraid I cannot accept it."

He was shocked. "And why not? It is a gift."

"Perhaps, but considering what happened before-" The very thought of it was making her angry.

When she moved to head back inside, he stopped her. "Belle, wait." Slowly, she turned back to face him. "Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot-"

 _Oh, is that what you call arranging a wedding for you and a girl you barely know without a proposal?_

"-What do you say we start again?"

A pause. Belle looked very hesitant.

"Captain, is that you?" Maurice called from inside.

Belle gritted her teeth. "Yes Papa, Gaston was just leaving."

"Oh, but before you do, could you spare a moment Captain? I'd like to speak with you."

"Well of course Maurice."

Belle sighed and let him inside. She led him to the sitting room where her father was. Maurice gestured for the young man to sit across from him on the couch.

"How have you been?" Gaston asked politely.

"Oh, fine, just fine," Maurice answered. "Belle's been fussing over me ever since we arrived home, but I'm perfectly well." He chuckled. "Now about that, I wanted to thank you again for yesterday for, well, saving my life," the inventor said. "And if there is anything I can ever do for you in return, please let me know."

This caused Gaston to smile. "Anything?" _Your blessing for my marriage to your daughter._ "Well Maurice." He reached out to pat the inventor on the shoulder. "I might just take you up on that."

 _Uh oh, there he goes again, Gaston always with a scheme up his sleeve! Haha thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! :)_


	17. A Friend in the Village

Hello again! :) welcome back!

Chapter Sixteen

A Friend in the Village

Gaston joined them for dinner that night, again upon Maurice's request.

"How was your trip?" Gaston asked the inventor politely. Belle kept silent.

"Oh fine, a success. Until the end of course! I was looking for some pieces for my latest invention." The hunter nodded and concentrated on his plate as Maurice continued to ramble on. "You'll never believe those rumours going around our neighbouring towns, about that creature who's been preying on farmers' flocks – it must be a bear or wolves or something but everyone's going on about how it's some demonic beast. Ha! Here in France? The stories these people come up with!"

Following dinner, this time, although invited to, Gaston didn't stay for their evening tradition. This was much to Belle's relief.

"Things seemed different between you tonight," Maurice observed once their guest had left. "More cold and closed off."

"No more so than usual," Belle insisted as she cleaned up the dinner dishes. Though of course, they knew of the whole wedding ordeal while Maurice did not.

The next morning Belle made a trip into town to the chapel. Père Robert smiled when he saw her come in. "Ah Belle, good to see you. I admit I was a little nervous that the events of the other day and my part in them may have frightened you off."

"Not from the person in the village who has been the friendliest towards me." She smiled. "And like you said, you really had no choice, it wasn't your fault."

He smiled his thanks. Then he nodded to the book tucked beneath her arm, the collection of fairy tales. "You have your new book I see."

"Yes, Gaston delivered it, said he 'found it'. Though I guessed where. I figured it was you I should come thank."

"My pleasure. I was going to deliver it myself but he was most insistent. Guess I should have known he'd take credit for it."

"Yes, he's got quite the nerve that's for sure." She sighed.

"Yes," he agreed. "And it would seem you've caught the eye of our local war hero."

She scoffed. "Yes, he's made that obvious enough." Again she sighed. "I thought I made myself quite clear, but apparently not. He just will not take 'no' for an answer. Madame LeBlanc is right, he _is_ extremely stubborn."

He chuckled. "Yes, and she would know, she's known him longer than anyone else in the village."

"Yes, she said she's known him since he was a child."

"Yes indeed. She's the closest figure he has to a mother."

Belle was becoming more and more curious. She had noticed that while he loved to boast about himself, Gaston never spoke of his past, at least not pre-war. "And his father?"

Père Robert sighed. "No one mentions his father. Not a very popular figure with Gaston himself I gather." She nodded. "Now Belle," he said, switching back to their previous topic. "I sense that you are troubled by all this with Gaston, understandably. I just want you to know if you would ever like someone to talk to, a friend, I'm here."

She smiled at his offer. "Thank you, Père Robert. That's very kind." She headed towards the door. "And thank you for the book, I'm most excited about it."

He returned the smile. "You're most welcome. I had a shipment in from Paris – a dozen volumes to add to my collection.

"Ah, they should keep me busy for a while."

"A week perhaps, judging by how quickly you finished the others."

To this she chuckled. Then with one last smile she called goodbye and left the chapel. With a dreamy far-off look and her nose stuck in her book, she headed for home.

 _The last line made me start singing ;) haha thanks for reading!_


	18. So I'm Making Plans

And now time for some more Belle and Gaston :)

Chapter Seventeen

"So I'm Making Plans to Woo and Marry Belle"

When she returned home from her visit to the chapel Belle started her chores. She was just heading around back to Phillipe's stall with a bag of oats when she heard a familiar deep voice call her name.

"Hello Belle." Gaston let himself into the yard through the gate. "I came to check in on your father."

"My father is right, he is fine," she said, where just yesterday she had still been fussing over him. "He's perfectly well, no need to keep troubling yourself with visits."

"Oh it's really no trouble at all."

"Well I'm afraid he's busy working at the moment."

"I can wait. Besides, gives me more time to spend with you." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm busy working too. I have chores to do." She walked past him and to Phillipe's stall.

"You know, I was thinking, perhaps we could take a walk around the village." She was about to protest. He sensed this for then he quickly added, "you're still new to town, no doubt you'd like someone to show you around, show you how things are done here. I've lived here all my life, so who better?"

"It's a small village, I've seen it all."

"But have you? Really? Why you've merely scratched the surface."

"Yes, and I've seen enough," she mumbled to herself.

"You know," he continued. "This village really isn't as bad as you think, not as dull and boring."

"Easy for you to say, everyone here loves you." He followed her around to Phillipe's stall, where she dumped the oats into the trough. "When the villagers say I'm a funny girl I don't think they mean it as a compliment." Now she took Phillipe's water bucket and went around to the water pump to refill it.

"Well you know, I'm sure if they saw us together they wouldn't think so as much."

She scoffed. "I want the village to accept me for who I am for me, not just because they see me with you."

"Let me offer you some advice about our fellow villagers: they're never going to trust the change you're trying to bring."

"Well then it is primeval of them, old-fashioned."

"Perhaps, but this is our world Belle. For simple folk like us this is all we have."

The bucket now full, she made her way back around to the stall, careful not to spill. "Gaston, I may be a farm girl, but I'm not simple. I cannot just accept this. I want more in life."

"And there _is_ more to this life, you just haven't seen it yet," he insisted. "So allow me to show you."

She was still unsure. "I say we put our past behind us and start again, fresh," he suggested.

"I am a little lonely," she admitted following a pause.

"See?" He grinned.

"I could use a friend," she then added.

 _Friend?_ He'd never heard of a man and woman being just 'friends' before. There was usually flirtation, then courtship, then marriage, there was no 'friend' stage. How was he going to explain that to everyone? He had a reputation to uphold.

But she was warming to the idea, even if just a little. Perhaps 'friend' was as good as he was going to get right now. Guess he was going to have to settle for it.

He straightened up and smiled. "Yes – _friend_. We can go riding, you like horseback riding. I can show you all the riding trails. And you haven't even been to the tavern yet to see my war medals. I'll show you all this town has to offer."

As hesitant and unsure as she still was, Belle realized that, judging by his stubbornness, he probably would never leave her alone as she hoped, so this might be as good as she would get with him. Might as well try and make the best of it. So she agreed.

"As friends," she reminded him firmly.

He grinned, trying not to cringe. "Friends."

 _'Friends' ;) haha thanks for reading!_


	19. Preferences

And now back to the 'friends' ;)

Chapter Eighteen

Preferences

Gaston was still insistent that he wait to see her father, so they went inside and she made some tea for them while they waited for Maurice to finish working.

"Enjoying that book I gave you?" Gaston asked once they were seated in the sitting room, following a long, awkward silence between them.

"You mean the book from Père Robert." She could not help but smile at his startled expression. "Yes, it's lovely. My mother and I used to read fairy tales together, they've always been very special to me–" Just as she suspected, his gaze was wandering about the room and he hardly seemed to be paying attention.

"Gaston, why don't you like books?" she wondered aloud. "They're just stories, and you like telling stories I know. They're just already written out for you."

"Ah but see, that's the fun part, the making it all up. And the telling of it is so exciting."

"Reading can be just as exciting," she insisted. "Especially reading aloud." She scooped up her book, stood, and opened it. Before he could protest she began to read aloud, changing her voice as needed to add excitement and depth. When she finished the passage she snapped the book closed and smiled at him. "See. And that wasn't even the most exciting part, not one with action or adventure–"

"Action and adventure?" This caught his ears. Now that sounded interesting.

"Yes, I love stories about far off places, epic battles, magic. And with some romance of course." She almost forgot who she was speaking to. She quickly regained composure, snapping from her near dreamy trance. "What kind of books did you think I read?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, whatever it is girls read."

She gave a snort of laughter and rolled her eyes. Classic Gaston.

"You see, this one–" She went over to the small bookcase and withdrew a book with a deep blue, worn leather cover. "This is one of my favourites. It's about pirates who sail all around the world, visiting all sorts of different places, and there's magic and mystery and excitement. I've read it twice."

"Twice?!" he cried. "Why would you want to put yourself through that more than once?" Was she trying to torture herself?

"Because I enjoy it." Was that really so hard for him to understand? Apparently. "It's like–" She searched for a way to explain this, to relate it to him. "–Like you and hunting. It is something you enjoy, right? And you do it because you enjoy it, for fun." She didn't like referring to killing animals as 'fun' but if it would make him understand...

"Yes, I enjoy it, but I do it because that's how I make a living now that I'm no longer a soldier." He gestured to her book. "As far as I know you don't get paid for reading."

"If I did, I would be rich!" Okay, maybe not hunting. "What are some things you like to do in your spare time?" she asked, almost cautiously.

He shrugged. "Go to the tavern, have drinks, talk, laugh, tell stories."

"Alright, see you enjoy it, that is why you do it. The same is for me and reading. It is something I enjoy doing."

"Yes, but I really don't see why."

"Well I don't see why you enjoy spending hours in a tavern, but that's alright if we don't understand that about each other. As long as we enjoy what we do and accept that of others. That is a part of being friends, honouring and respecting each other's differences," she then added. "You can like hunting and going to the tavern and telling stories, and I can like reading."

"I still think that telling stories is much more exciting – a story is never told the same way twice."

"Perhaps, and that's your opinion, and I respect that. And yes, that's true, like how we all imagine and picture things differently."

"Some of us aren't quite as imaginative."

"Everyone has an imagination Gaston. That's one of the reasons why I love reading so much, it feeds my imagination. I can read about all the places I'd like to see, and imagine them, so in a way I get to really go and see them, better than not at all. Reading allows me to escape for a time, it takes me on an adventure."

"But see, why would you read about it if you could go out and live it?"

Here she sighed. This only reminded her of how trapped and alone she sometimes felt. "If only I could."

 _And then she breaks out into song: 'I want adventure in the great wide somewhere!' haha! Thanks so much for reading :)_


	20. The Risk Involved

Welcome back! :)

Chapter Nineteen

The Risk Involved

" _Friends?!_ " cried LeFou when Gaston told him of his latest encounter with Belle. "She wants to be just friends?"

"I know," grumbled Gaston. "I've never heard of such a thing before."

"She is progressive," said LeFou.

"She is that, and argumentative. I've said it before, Belle can be just as argumentative as beautiful, but she'll have to stop it sometime otherwise she'll never be accepted in the village. Better sooner than later."

His friend nodded. "But, on a more positive note, you are making progress?"

"Yes, slowly but surely. You were right old friend, this slow approach is much better. I don't really like it, but at least it's getting me somewhere."

"Oh." LeFou was surprised. Usually if he made a suggestion, Gaston would either ignore it altogether or take credit for it. He had grown used to it. "Well, it was nothing, really-"

"But it's awfully tedious already," Gaston cut in. He was just as impatient as he was stubborn. "But if that's what it will take to get her to marry me..." he added, almost to himself.

"Again, as an alternative, there are other girls." LeFou gestured to where the triplets were sitting at a nearby table, all staring dreamily at Gaston as usual.

"LeFou, a great hunter does not pursue rabbits, but instead the greatest beasts of all."

"Comparing Belle to a beast now are we?"

Gaston gritted his teeth in annoyance. "My point is, Belle is the greatest prize, and I am the great hunter in pursuit of it. I will not settle for any less. Honestly LeFou, we've been over this time and time again. Belle is the most beautiful girl in the village, the best, and she hasn't made a fool of herself just to gain my favour, unlike some-" He cast a glance over at the triplets, who beamed at him and waved. He turned back to LeFou. "It's outrageously attractive really."

Well, he'd tried. LeFou shrugged. "But you are going to be just friends, yes?"

"Yes, but only because I have to. If it will get Belle to marry me."

"So this is all just a scheme to get her to marry you." Now LeFou looked unsure. "An act? A game?"

"Yes, wasn't that the point?"

"W-well... Belle's made it pretty clear that she's not interested in being more than just - friends. Are you really going to keep pursuing her even if she'll never want to be anything more?"

"Oh she will. She'll warm to me and will not be able to help but fall for me. I do have that affect."

His friend was still unconvinced. "Gaston, you realize the risk involved," he cautioned. "I mean you know what happened last time, I'd say you're pretty darn lucky that she's agreed to keep seeing you, even if it's just as friends. If Belle figures out you're just plotting to marry her, that's it, there won't be any more chances. You'll lose her forever. And she's a smart girl as you know - are you really willing to take that risk? Please, proceed with caution."

"Yes, yes LeFou," Gaston said, with a wave of his hand as if to dismiss LeFou's concern. He was checking his reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall, the frame decorated in antlers. Then the hunter turned away, smiling proudly, and took up his beer mug, raising it in a toast. "To me and Belle." He took a long swig while LeFou drank the toast hesitantly.

 _Yikes Gaston, you just never learn! ;) haha thanks for reading! As always I'd love to hear your thoughts!_

 _Oh and I'm thinking of possibly writing a 'National Treasure' story... I've come across some really great ones and I'm feeling really inspired! :) Thoughts?_


	21. Friends'

Okay, time to see what trouble Gaston's gotten himself into ;)

Chapter Twenty

'Friends'

 _"I say we put our past behind us and start again, fresh,"_ Gaston had said. As much as Belle would love to forget all about it, their past, she knew she couldn't. And now she had allowed them to be friends... She would just continue keeping him at a distance, or as much as she could with his constant persistence.

A couple of days later while she was running errands in town he caught up to her. "Good morning Belle."

"Gaston."

"What d'you say we head over to the tavern to see my medals – Madame LeBlanc just gave them a fresh polish last night so they're bright and shiny, perfect for display!"

"I have to finish running these errands–" She had been about to protest, but she had gotten herself into this. There was no way to excuse herself anymore. He just wanted to spend time as friends... "Very well. But just let me finish buying what I need."

He grinned. "Splendid!"

Once all the errands were done he proudly led her to the tavern. When he opened the door and led her inside a dark entryway she grew uncertain, but walking down a few stairs it opened up into a wide, dimly-lit, cozy room. There was a long counter against the back wall, a large fireplace off to the side, and many tables of all shapes and sizes.

"Hello dear," Madame LeBlanc called from behind the counter. Belle smiled back.

"Hello Belle," said LeFou coming over. "So nice to see you."

"Hello LeFou, nice to see you too." She smiled politely.

"Can you believe LeFou that Belle has never been to the tavern?" said Gaston.

"No! Well welcome."

"Thank you."

LeFou grinned. "Well, I'll leave you. Enjoy!"

Gaston watched her as she looked around. "Well, what do you think?"

"Different than I expected," she admitted.

He chuckled. "My medals are this way."

As it was close to lunch time now the tavern was pretty full. Belle caught many of the townsfolk staring at her and whispering to one another. The triplets were staring daggers at her the whole time.

Gaston led her to a display case over by the fireplace which was full of medals of silver and gold. He began explaining each one's significance, boasting proudly. Belle had to admit he had done some heroic things, judging by his stories. She wasn't sure how much was exaggerated, knowing Gaston, but the medals were proof. He really was a war hero.

After spending a long time with the medals, he turned her attention to the antlers and animal heads that hung about the tavern.

"Did you really hunt all these animals?" she asked, staring around her at the many that lined the walls.

"Most of them," he said proudly.

That was when she noticed it, painted on the wall up above the fireplace: a portrait of a man in a red coat with black and silver hair with a sword. "Is this your father?" She recalled him saying his father had left him the tavern.

"Yes."

She looked at him and then back at the portrait. "I can see the resemblance."

"There is no resemblance," he said gruffly.

She noticed his sudden change in mood. He looked hurt, angered. Had this been brought on by her observation? Before she could apologize he was talking again, "you see these antlers over here..."

Belle then recalled what Père Robert had said about Gaston's father not being a very popular figure with Gaston himself. That much was evident, and she found herself growing increasingly curious about it, Gaston's past in general. However, she guessed she would have to learn of it from a source other than the man himself.

 _Hmmm... Mysterious... ;) haha thanks so much for reading!_


	22. An Act of Kindness

More of the 'friends' ;)

Chapter Twenty-One

An Act of Kindness

"I'm exhausted!" Belle announced upon returning home from her visit to the tavern. Maurice looked up from the gears he was fiddling with and smiled. "Gaston certainly doesn't run out of things to say," she continued. "Especially if the topic is himself."

"But you had a nice time?"

"Yes," she admitted, almost surprised at the realization that she had, in fact, enjoyed herself for the most part. "It was interesting, hearing all his stories, seeing some of his way of life."

"See, you may come to thank me for persuading you to give him another chance."

She gave him a look. "Don't get too excited, Papa. This doesn't mean anything." Only that, she added to herself, hopefully he would keep his distance and settle for friends."

On her way home from running errands the next morning, Belle saw something she hadn't seen before. A woman dressed in rags was standing along the road begging, but everyone who passed by just ignored her, didn't even give her so much as a glance. She had heard chatter around town of the village spinster, forced to beg for spare coins and food scraps in the streets, and apparently who lived alone in the woods. Guess Gaston was right, that is what happened to spinsters in the village. But Belle couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman, especially how she was being completely and utterly ignored, like she was nothing.

"Spare coins? Please, have you got any spare coins?" the woman asked over and over, but in vain.

Belle approached her, reaching into her dress pocket and withdrawing a few coins she had leftover from her morning errands. She held them out to the woman and gave her a warm smile. "Here you are." The woman looked utterly shocked that someone had actually even noticed her. "Please." Belle placed the coins in her hands.

She stared down at them, and then back at Belle. The shock gradually fell away and a smile formed on her lips. "T-thank you, Miss. T-that is very kind of you."

"My pleasure, I'm happy to help. I'm Belle."

"Agathe-" She cut herself off and suddenly appeared nervous. Belle turned to see a small crowd had accumulated around them, staring and gossiping. She sighed – classic village behaviour.

"Belle!" Oh no, and there was Gaston, coming through the crowd, LeFou in tow as usual. Gaston looked from her to Agathe, then back again. "What are you doing?" he said.

 _What does it look like?_ "I was just talking with-"

She was cut off as he put an arm around her shoulders. "Let me give you some advice," he said, steering her away from Agathe. "If you want to gain the respect of your fellow villagers, you don't meddle in the affairs of spinsters." He smiled at the crowd and waved them away. And just like that it was as if nothing had happened.

She managed to squirm loose from his grasp. "I was only helping her, trying to be kind unlike everyone else."

"Oh Belle, again, too kind and generous for your own good. It's just the way things are here."

"Well just because it's the way things are done doesn't mean it's right."

He sighed. "Belle, I am only trying to help you understand our way of life here-"

"Well I was only trying to help her!" And with that she stormed away and into the cottage.

Maurice noticed her frustration right away, and she related the event to him.

"Oh it just made me so mad! You're right Papa, this town is extremely small-minded."

"Well maybe all it needs is someone to help open its mind," he hinted. "You know," he said, smiling fondly. "Your mother was fearless. A reader and thinker just like you, very clever, very kind. And people judged her for it, that is, until they all began to look up to her."

Belle couldn't help but smile a little at this. It wouldn't be easy, but it would be worth it to have the village be even a little more accepting of new ideas. Gaston had said that they would never accept the kind of change she was trying to bring. She would just have to make them trust it.

 _Yeah Belle, you show them! Haha thanks for reading! : )_


	23. A Friendly Suggestion

Hello again! :) Here's another chapter - hope you enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Two

A Friendly Suggestion

Following their meeting Belle watched for Agathe in the streets, but didn't see her around. She continued to keep on the lookout.

No one mentioned her actions towards the village spinster, but she guessed they talked about it behind her back. She also thought she caught them staring more than usual.

The next outing as friends consisted of sitting in the tavern while Gaston told more of his stories. He had offered to buy her a drink but she declined.

"Gaston I've been thinking," she said thoughtfully the next time they met.

To this he chuckled. "Oh Belle, always thinking."

"Well, as I mentioned before with my reading and your hunting, perhaps neither of us really enjoy what the other does in their spare time, but we should respect what they like. That goes, of course, for friends. And seeing as we are, _friends_ now, I was thinking perhaps we could make a bit of a compromise..." She dared cast a glance over at him. She saw that his face had fallen, and she quickly continued before he could cut in. "I was thinking we could alternate doing something that I like and doing something that you like, around our schedules of course," she quickly added. She didn't want to make this more often of an occurrence than it already was.

"Alright," he said slowly. "What do you mean exactly?"

"Well you showed me your medals and told me war and hunting stories at the tavern, so maybe this time we could do something that I like, such as go for a long walk or horseback ride–" Those were really more things she liked to do by herself as it gave her the chance to think and dream. "Or read..." she cautiously added, almost hoping he wouldn't catch it.

He scoffed. " _Read_?"

"Well yes, that _is_ my favourite pastime. And it would be fair, don't you think, like I said, a compromise. Then we're both still doing things we like as well as being introduced to new and other things that we maybe aren't so familiar with. And we'd be spending time together, which is important, right?" That was what he wanted after all. It would also help make this whole ordeal she had gotten herself into a little more bearable.

He seemed trapped, desperately searching for a way out. "Oh alright," he finally agreed.

He had agreed. He had actually agreed! She had just been successful in persuading Gaston! She felt victorious. A smile formed on her lips. "Excellent! Then that's my choice of activity."

"Of course it is," he mumbled and followed her to the cottage.

Belle made some tea and they got settled in the sitting room. She went over to the bookcase. "So I was thinking we could start with the one I was telling you about before, my favourite."

Could start with? He forced a smile. "You're the expert."

"Alright." She settled down in the chair by the fireplace, across from him where he sat on the couch. "And don't worry, it has lots of action and adventure that I'm sure you'll like. There's even a soldier." She curled her legs beneath her and opened the book in her lap and began to read.

He quickly noticed, just as he had before, the power of her voice. It was just so pleasing to the ears. He found himself not paying much attention to the actual story, but the words as they changed her voice. It was a sound he couldn't grow tired of hearing, so gentle and calm yet very engaging. Anything she said was interesting.

"So," she said, at last closing the book. Although he was glad to be finished, he was also a little disappointed – no more hearing her captivating voice and their time together for today was over. "What did you think?"

He gave a shrug. "You read very well."

This earned him a smile. "Thank you. And what do you think of the story so far?"

He sighed. "It's just so, so unrealistic. There's no such thing as magic and enchantments."

She rolled her eyes. Typical Gaston. "Well some people use their imagination. And it's a story, anything can happen – that's what makes it so exciting!"

 _As always, thank you so much for reading! : ) more to come soon!_


	24. Just a Little Change

Another chapter with a song lyric as the title making me want to sing! :)

Chapter Twenty-Three

Just a Little Change, Small to Say the Least

The days passed by into weeks, spring passing into summer, with Belle and Gaston alternating, as their schedules allowed, activities to do together. Although he would never admit it, Gaston was beginning to enjoy – just a little – their reading sessions. Although he found the stories mildly interesting, it was Belle's reading of them which he really enjoyed. And he saw that it made her happy.

He even found himself thinking, as he sat there listening, 'this is how it will be', when they were married, sitting by the fire together at the end of the day. Not reading of course, but instead she massaging his feet or mending one of his shirts and jackets, or cleaning his boots while he told her a hunting story from that day, or of some gossip around town. He could picture it so vividly and it was so divine that he didn't even realize she had stopped reading and was speaking to him.

"Gaston?"

He snapped from his trance and looked over at her. "Hmm?"

"Enjoying the story? You're smiling."

"Oh, yes." He had had a very large grin on his face, but because of the vision, not the story. "I was thinking."

"About?"

"Just, something."

"But you are paying attention?"

"Yes." No.

She gave him a look but continued. A few minutes later, a rattling noise broke into her reading –the portraits and china on the mantelpiece began shaking and all of a sudden there was an explosive _bang!_

Belle immediately leapt to her feet, set down her book, and hurried over to a door behind them. When she opened it a cloud of smoke poured out into the room. She covered her mouth and, coughing, descended down the stairs.

Gaston watched as she was engulfed in smoke and when she disappeared he hurried after her. He stumbled at first, unable to see through the haze. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, the smoke had cleared some to reveal Maurice's workshop and–

"What on earth is _that_?" he cried, as his eyes beheld the strangest of contraptions.

"It's Papa's latest invention, a woodcutting machine," Belle said proudly.

"Well it's supposed to be!" spluttered Maurice in utter frustration, removing his goggles and practically tearing off his apron. "That is, if it would only work!"

"He's going to enter it in the upcoming fair," Belle explained. "It's to help people who aren't able to cut their own wood."

He could see where she got her generosity from. He nodded. "Oh." He didn't know whether to laugh at the strange machine – if it could even be called 'machine' – or to stare at it in bewilderment. Whatever it was it sure looked out of place.

"But it's never going to be ready!" cried Maurice. "And even if it is it'll never even make the contest."

"Yes it will," Belle assured him calmly. Gaston got the sense that this was a regular occurrence.

"Let's see–" She circled the machine, looking thoughtful. Then she pulled back her hair away from her face and crouched down, disappearing behind the invention. Moments later her hand appeared as she reached up for a tool. "If we just loosen this part here, and then shift this part here–" she was saying. There were sounds of metal creaking and clinking. "And – there!" She rose to her feet again. When she did her face, fingertips, and the front of her dress were all stained in grease but she had the biggest smile on her face. Gaston had to admit she looked adorable. "Now give it a try."

Her father came over and, rolling up his sleeves, pulled the lever to start the machine. It ran smoothly for the most part, Gaston guessed, judging by Maurice and Belle's expressions, but spluttered and chugged a little towards the end.

Maurice, however, was smiling. "Well would you look at that! You my dear are an inventor yourself! Where would I be without you?"

Belle blushed and smiled, wiping her hands on her apron.

Gaston watched them as they began discussing the machine again. They had such a loving, close relationship, father and daughter. Watching them, he found his thoughts turning to his own father – no, don't think about him. That would only make him angry and ruin his time here.

He turned his attention back to Belle and Maurice and for once, he didn't look upon the old man in judgement, but in admiration. Maybe crazy old Maurice – different and silly as he was – wasn't such the loony old man they thought he was. And Belle – yes she was the most beautiful girl in town, but also the smartest and kindest. He caught himself – he had never thought about it in this way before.

 _What?! Gaston seeing someone for more than looks, and not judging! I think I can feel a change coming... Haha thank you for reading!_


	25. Just Rumours?

Hello and welcome back! :) Here's another chapter - hope you enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Four

Just Rumours?

"A woodcutting machine?!"

"Yes it was a sight to behold."

"Crazy old Maurice." LeFou shook his head and took a drink from his mug. "I'm almost surprised Belle hasn't inherited more of his quirks!"

"You can't judge someone based on who their father is," said Madame LeBlanc from behind the counter where she was serving them breakfast. She eyed Gaston when she said this.

He pretended to ignore this. It was early the next morning and he and LeFou had planned to go hunting.

After breakfast they gathered their weapons, readied their horses, and set off. As they rode out towards the forest Gaston noticed LeFou was very quiet, and his eyes kept darting from side to side. He also kept jumping at every sudden noise and movement.

"LeFou what's gotten into you?"

"Oh, nothing," his friend replied. "I just can't help but be a little nervous now with all those rumours going around about that beast-"

"-And they are just that, rumours," Gaston cut in. "Nothing more. Really LeFou, don't tell me you believe in all that nonsense about some sort of demonic beast."

"W-well I was talking with Stanley and he said when they went out on their last hunt-"

"-Stanley doesn't know what he's talking about." And that put an end to it.

The woods were quiet that morning, just as they had been told. Animals and their tracks were scarce. This made the tracking and hunting process difficult.

"Hmm, this is very strange," Gaston said softly as he and LeFou crept through the trees. They had tied up their horses a little ways back and continued on foot, weapons at the ready. "If this keeps up there may be a shortage of food in town."

As they came around a cluster of bushes, both men drew to a halt. LeFou let out a gasp and immediately looked away while Gaston continued to stare.

"How can you look?" questioned LeFou, still turned away.

"Trust me old friend, I saw sights like this almost every day during the war, this and/or worse. But then, it was a dead man, not a dead deer."

The sight before them was gruesome indeed. A bloody, mauled deer, or what was left of it, lay upon the grass. The grass around it was stained red with blood. Gaston approached it to inspect while LeFou hung back.

Gaston knelt before the dead animal. "Wolves. Must have been."

"I've never seen the remains of a wolf attack like this before," said LeFou, daring to look upon it again.

"Well what else would it be?"

 _A beast_. LeFou winced and pulled his gaze away from the gruesome scene. "Are you not the least bit concerned that those rumours might be true?"

"Don't lose your nerve LeFou," Gaston said, and finally turned away.

 _Hmmm... More mystery... Thanks so much for reading, I really appreciate it! :)_


	26. A Compromise

Thank you so much for all the reviews! So glad you guys are enjoying! :)

Here's another chapter!

Chapter Twenty-Five

A Compromise

Gaston once again sat on Belle's couch, eyes closed, a small smile on his lips, listening to her beautiful voice carry him away - it truly was amazing the power of it. It was her turn to choose the activity for them to do as friends and naturally, she had chosen reading.

His eyes opened and the smile fell when he realized the room had gone silent. He looked over at her. "Why did you stop?"

She closed the book. "That's it."

"Oh." He hadn't realized how close to the end they were.

She got up and returned the book to its place on the shelf. "Yes, it's always a little sad when you finish a book."

He wasn't quite sure if he would say sad, but it wasn't as much of a relief as he had thought.

She continued. "For so long you've been away in this exciting world and then, suddenly, reality sets back in." She came and sat back down, looking thoughtful.

"You really hate it here, don't you?" he said after a pause.

"It's not that I hate it," she clarified. "Just that I want - well, more."

"What more could you want?"

"More excitement, adventure, acceptance." She added the last part almost to herself.

"But you can have all that here."

"Again, easy for you to say. I want to see the world, see more than just this town and its borders. I've heard Paris is actually quite close - I've always wanted to see Paris. And other places too, such as England and Italy. All the places I've read about." Now she seemed lost in her own world. "It's a dream of mine." She reached for another book, the one he had given her. "See this is a book of fairy tales from all around the world. All those different cultures and places fascinate me. I can read about them all I want, but actually going to them..." Her words trailed off as if for emphasis and she sighed.

He was shaking his head. "Don't you ever get bored with reading? I mean staring at words for hours must get tedious."

She shrugged. "Not usually. And they're not just words. Alone they may be, but together they're a story."

"What if you start a book and don't like it?"

"Well I try and give it a chance. Sometimes I'm pleasantly surprised. My mother always used to say 'don't judge a book by its cover'".

"That is definitely something you would say."

"Well, it is the right thing to do, not to judge right away and based on only outer appearance." She put emphasis on this.

He must have sensed her hinting for he stood and changed the subject. "Well, fascinating as this was, I should be going. I have a busy day of hunting ahead of me tomorrow. I have to try and track at least some animals, for they've been scarce lately."

"Oh." She was nodding, again looking thoughtful.

He stared at her, sensing something. "What?"

"Well, I was just thinking, perhaps I could come with you." She hoped this sounded like more of a suggestion than a question.

He stared at her and then the shock broke away and he scoffed. " _You_ , come hunting?" he cried.

"Yes, it could be your activity for our time together, a compromise remember. You can show me something you like doing. Besides, I've never been hunting before, and who better to show me?"

She had just complimented him. His heart skipped with glee and he smiled. "Well yes, who better? Very well Belle, you have yourself a deal. But we leave early, and you're sure you can keep up with me?"

She raised her eyebrows. "And what makes you think I can't?"

He grinned at the obvious challenge in her voice. He always loved a challenge. "I suppose we will see. We have an early start tomorrow." He headed for the door and put on his hat. He turned back to her. "Tomorrow morning then."

She nodded in confirmation. "Tomorrow morning."

An adventure awaits.

 _Oooo! Will Belle finally get her adventure? Haha thanks so much for reading!_

 _Also, I HAVE decided to write a National Treasure story, so that will be coming soon! :) Thanks!_


	27. A Hunting We Will Go!

And now into the woods we go! :)

Chapter Twenty-Six

A Hunting We Will Go!

Early the next morning Gaston rode up to the cottage. He donned his usual red leather coat. With him he had his quiver of arrows, his crossbow, and his rifles.

He dismounted his horse and went to go knock. The door opened moments later and there stood Belle. He stared.

She was wearing her usual blue dress only something was different - the skirt, one side was hitched, and underneath loose-fitting trousers. On her feet, instead of her usual simple black shoes, she wore ankle boots and socks. He could see part of her bare legs! It was very bold of her, and he had to admit he found it extremely attractive.

"Is something wrong?" she said in answer to his expression of obvious shock.

"What are you wearing?" the words burst out of his mouth.

She smiled proudly. "I hitched my skirt, I thought it would make riding and walking through the forest easier. Besides, I could just hear you: 'You can't hunt in a dress, you can't track in that dress...'" She changed her voice to imitate him. "So I made some adjustments."

He smiled. "I see."

Maurice saw them off. "Have a good time," he said. "And Captain, I trust my daughter is in good hands?"

"The best Maurice," Gaston assured him.

Belle mounted Phillipe's saddle. As it was still early morning it was a little chilly out, so she fastened a cloak around her neck before they headed out. She waved goodbye to her father and they headed off.

Gaston and his horse led the way out of town and towards the forest. As they rode he looked over at Belle, who had a large smile on her face, which seemed to grow as they neared the woods.

"Excited?" he asked.

She nodded. "Very?"

"Scared?"

She gave him a look. "No."

"Well don't worry, I'll be there to protect you."

"And what makes you think I need protecting?" Her eyes, just as yesterday, challenged him to say something, something she knew she wouldn't like. Only now, unlike then, his mouth opened and closed, leaving him speechless. "W-well, I am the one with the weapons," he mumbled. She laughed at his weak response.

But it was a genuine laugh, even if it was at him. He'd gotten a real, genuine laugh out of Belle and he hadn't even been trying. He smiled to himself at the accomplishment.

"Besides, it's an adventure," she said, her smile seeming to grow.

Pretty soon they were swallowed by the trees. The atmosphere around them darkened as the sun was partially blocked by the trees, casting shadows over everything.

A few minutes later he signaled for them to stop and dismount. After jumping down from his own horse he turned to help Belle down from Phillipe, only to find her already down from the saddle.

"I ride Phillipe all the time," she said to his look of obvious disappointment. "I know how to get down from the saddle on my own."

"Just trying to be the gentleman," he said and gestured for her to follow him on foot. She rolled her eyes.

"Now," he began, speaking softly. "The key to tracking and hunting is to keep quiet and alert. And ready, always ready." He withdrew his pistol from its holster at his belt.

Her eyes grew wide at the weapon suddenly in his hand, looking alarmed. "Gaston, you're not going to - _kill_ anything are you?"

"Well that is what hunting is."

"No I know I just don't want to witness it."

"Fine. But I wasn't planning on it today anyways, just tracking, trying to figure out what is up with the animals in the area lately. But good to be prepared all the same." He waved the pistol in the air and gestured for her to follow him.

She did. She followed close behind him as he stepped slowly and carefully through the trees and bushes, carving his own path, the one they had been following left behind. This was the quietest she had ever seen him. He was so concentrated, so focused. She found herself admiring him in this seemingly unusual state.

"Do you think we'll see any animals?" she whispered.

"We might, although it's hard to say, for they've been scarce in the area of late."

"So you've said. Must have something to do with those rumours going around." To this he scoffed. "You know the ones? About the beast."

"Yes, some magical creature that can vanish without a trace," he mocked. He shook his head. "It's just some silly story that someone has cooked up to try and make things interesting."

"Hmm, see, perhaps I'm not the only one who's bored with this provincial life."

They continued on. As they walked Gaston kept checking over his shoulder to make sure Belle hadn't fallen behind. He had to admit the hitched skirt had been a clever idea, for she kept up with him no problem as they wove through the trees, over logs and around bushes, through the thicket, as well as despite being much smaller than him thus with shorter legs. Actually her small size was good for tracking, he realized, easy to stay hidden and she made quiet movements. He was bigger and therefore it was harder to hide, and he had to stay focused on keeping quiet, whereas she was just naturally so.

They went the rest of the morning without seeing any wildlife, besides a few birds fluttering through the trees. They went back to their horses and Gaston led them to a clearing where they sat and ate the lunch Belle had packed for them. Afterwards they continued on, Gaston once again in the lead through the trees. After a while of walking he knelt down before a patch of dirt and brushed away some twigs and leaves.

"See." He gestured for Belle to kneel down with him. She did so, not caring the least about getting the front of her dress dirty. He smiled at this. "Here are some deer tracks, but as you can see they're rather worn away, so they're quite old." He sighed and stood. This wasn't looking promising for game to hunt. What was going on? Sure there had been instances where there were fewer animals in the area, but never as bad as this. It was strange, that was for sure.

That was the closest they got to seeing any deer, or any other animals. Belle however, didn't seem very disappointed, but instead very cheerful, eagerly listening to everything he said, looking around her almost in awe. It was then that he realized how little she left the village, whereas he did all the time to come out hunting. To her, this was all new and exciting, while he took it for granted.

They stayed out for a couple more hours before heading back. Evening was settling over town.

"Ah, how was it?" Maurice asked when they arrived back at the cottage.

"Oh Papa, it was wonderful!" Belle cried as she leapt down from Phillipe's saddle.

Her father chuckled. "You can tell me all about it."

She turned to Gaston. "Thank you Gaston. I had a lovely time." Then she added, "I hope we can do it again sometime."

It was all he could do to keep himself from beaming. She had suggested going hunting again! "I hope so as well."

"Will you join us for dinner Captain?" asked Maurice. "No doubt you're hungry after a long day of hunting."

"Thank you, but I am expected back at the tavern. No doubt Madame LeBlanc has my dinner waiting for me and the boys are expecting another story. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Gaston, and thank you again."

 _Hope you enjoyed! And don't worry, there will be more adventures into the forest! Thanks so much for reading and your reviews - I always love to hear your feedback :)_

 _Also, I posted the first chapter of my National Treasure story! If you're interested please check it out! I'm just as excited about it as I am about this one! Thanks so much!_


	28. Barely Even Friends

Hello again! :) Welcome back for another chapter!

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Barely Even Friends

"Yoo hoo, Gastoooon!" called the triplets from the doorway of the dress shop. Gaston did his best to ignore them.

"We didn't see anything, not one deer, and there were barely any tracks to track, only old ones," he told LeFou. It was the day following his outing with Belle.

His friend nodded. "We've had word from our neighbouring towns that it's the same in those areas."

"But Belle enjoyed herself. You should have seen her, skirt hiked up, mud all over her boots, hair falling in her face-" He stopped and stared.

Speaking of. There she was, wandering through the market going about her morning errands, wearing her dress with the hitched skirt. She received stares of course, but instead of hiding behind her book as she usually did she held her head high and smiled proudly. "Hello. Good day. Bonjour."

He grinned and approached her. "Someone is catching eyes this morning."

She couldn't help but smile. "It really is very practical for me, seeing as I'm always working in the garden and with the animals. It makes it easier to move around."

"And looks very good."

She gave him a look. "Was that a compliment, from you?"

He grinned. "Maybe. See, perhaps I have changed." He winked.

"Perhaps." She smiled back. "So I was thinking for my choice of activity tomorrow _-_ "

" _-_ Let me guess, another reading session?"

"Well yes. I've got another book that I think you will quite like. But I was also thinking, why don't you take me back out into the woods. We can read in that little clearing where we had lunch, and do some more exploring and tracking. And the weather is so nice, so why not?"

He had to admit he was surprised. Here was Belle, suggesting that they go back out hunting, his activity, using up her choice of activity for this. He smiled as he realized this meant she really had enjoyed herself yesterday if she wanted to go again. "You have yourself a deal."

"See you early tomorrow morning then," she said, and continued on with her errands.

"Did you just get a genuine smile from Belle?" LeFou asked, rejoining Gaston.

Gaston stood there, staring after her. "What did I tell you LeFou? Of course she would warm to me."

"A smile that big, she might as well have said she'd marry you."

"Might as well," Gaston agreed, still grinning. "She wants to go out hunting again."

"Oooo. Making progress I see."

"Yes, indeed I am."

As she continued wandering through the market, Belle found herself smiling. With this realization, and the realization of her conversation with Gaston, the smile fell. Whoa, slow down Belle. They were barely even friends. She knew Gaston had a tendency to rush things - the whole wedding ordeal - she couldn't let herself get caught up in that. She had to take this slow, keep him at a distance. But it felt as though they had grown so close in the last little while...

She had been so excited about finally having a friend in the village that she sometimes managed to forget - somehow - who that friend was. She needed to stay conscious and pace herself; she couldn't let this get out of hand. But then again, she really had enjoyed going out to the woods, even with Gaston for company...

This realization was alarming to her - she had actually come to _enjoy_ Gaston's company. _That is the way things are with friends, that is why you're friends, because you both enjoy each other's company,_ she told herself.

But enough of that. She had another adventure to the forest to prepare for for tomorrow.

 _"Barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly..." Hmmm... ;) Haha hope you enjoyed! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, its very much appreciated!_


	29. Another Adventure

Thank you so much for the reviews! :) they mean a lot to me!

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Another Adventure

"Ah, see here, claw marks." Gaston gestured to a tree with large gashes down its trunk.

Belle reached out and gently ran her fingers over them. The indents in the bark tickled her fingertips.

It was the following day and just as planned they made another trip out to the woods.

"A bear?" she asked as she examined the marks.

"Yes," he answered quickly, pleased for another chance to show off his knowledge of the forest and its inhabitants. But he then found that he may have spoken too soon. Looking more closely, those were unlike any mark a bear's claws had made, or so he had seen. These were much longer and jagged. He stared at them for a moment before turning away, eyebrows drawn together thoughtfully. Belle followed him down the path.

"Has the hunt been better at all?" she asked politely.

He sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid not." If anything, it had gotten worse, but he didn't add this. Still, it had become a mysterious, complicated problem.

"Now tracks," he continued when they came across some, these ones newer than the deer tracks they had found before, therefore easier to see.

"What kind of animal are they from?" Belle asked, once again crouching down in the dirt.

"Well let's see-" He too knelt down for a better look. He opened his mouth to tell her but then closed it again, realizing he didn't recognize the paw print. Again, he had first thought bear, but again, it was different than any other bear track he had seen. Long claws he could tell. Long claws that could perhaps make long, jagged claw marks... He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Gaston?" Belle's voice gently broke into his thoughts. "Is everything alright?"

He turned back to her and smiled. "Yes, of course." Then he added, 'this certainly is a place of mystery these days."

A little later they stopped to have lunch in the same clearing as before. After they ate Belle sat with her back up against a tree and opened her book in her lap. While she read aloud Gaston, with his back up against an opposite tree, cleaned his handgun.

Belle couldn't help but pause and watch him handle his weapon, with such care, once again looking so focused. He must have realized she had fallen silent or caught her watching for he looked up and they met eyes. "You stopped."

"Sorry, I was just curious-" She nodded to the handgun.

He chuckled. "Ah Belle, always so curious." Smiling at her obvious interest he motioned for her to come closer to have a better look.

"I've never seen one so up close before," she said softly, reaching out and gently running her fingers along the top.

"Would you like to hold it?" A woman holding such a weapon was silly to him, but he saw her interest. She nodded after a moment and he placed it gently in her hand. It was a little heavy and felt unfamiliar - she hadn't ever seen one so close let alone held one before.

"See, here-" He rose to his feet, she following. "First, you have to find your target." He took her hand in which held the gun and raised her arm so that it was pointing towards a nearby cluster of bushes. As the gun was a little heavy for her, his hand, which was used to holding such a weapon, steadied her own. "You've found it?" She nodded. "Now," he whispered in her ear. "Concentrate, stay focused on your target. And now place your finger on the trigger."

Belle slowly did so. As she did, she became aware of how close they were standing, their hands held together on the gun - they had never been this close before. The thought made her become all flushed for some reason.

"Always stay focused on your target..."

There was a long silence before it was suddenly broken by a loud gunshot, the bullet rippling the bushes. Some startled birds fluttered out of the trees.

Gaston looked to see Belle smiling and couldn't help but smile himself. "That was very brave. I wasn't sure if you would actually pull the trigger." She grinned proudly.

That was when both realized they were still holding the gun together. Both looked down at their hands, clasped around the gun, and then back up at each other, before Belle quickly pulled her hands away. He took the gun and returned it to his belt.

Both turned away in hopes that the other could not see them blushing.

 _OoooOooooOooooOooOooo... Haha hope you enjoyed :) And if you're interested, please check out my National Treasure story 'Treasure Hunters'. Thanks so much!_


	30. Bittersweet and Strange

Hello again! Thank you so much for the reads and reviews! :)

So I'm almost caught up in posting chapters to what I've already written, that's why chapter posting have been getting less frequent. Sorry about that, but I'll try and update regularly (especially since I see that you guys are enjoying it!) Okay, just wanted to let you know, sorry again, but enough from me and onto the next chapter!

Chapter Twenty-nine

Bittersweet and Strange

Belle watched from off to the side as Gaston turned his horse around and readied to make the jump again. He had brought her to what he said had been one of his favourite places as a boy, a smaller clearing with a long split through the earth. The gap narrowed inwards, at the bottom a rocky stream. Gaston and his horse were jumping across the gap, and he was enjoying the chance to show off, Belle could tell. After all, it was Gaston.

The gap wasn't very big, only a couple meters across, but still nonetheless daunting, even for her just watching, especially when he was approaching it so quickly. And it was deep, she had seen, a long fall.

But she needn't worry, for they cleared the jump each time, back and forth, again and again.

"You don't have to be so worried," Gaston said, echoing her thoughts, after making the jump yet again. "I can easily jump across myself, let alone on horseback." He dismounted and pointed. "See, there's a small part of the gap where the space narrows, then widens again. It's only that small narrow bit that I can cross fine, the rest is too far. See that berry bush across the way, that's my marker, so I know I'm in the right place." He looked above them to the darkening clouds. "We'd better return home with this storm coming."

"Yes, and enough jumping," she said, getting to her feet. "Especially if it rains, then the grass will be slick and you'll risk slipping." As she swung herself into Phillipe's saddle, she got an idea.

"Race you!" she called over her shoulder, giving Phillipe a nudge and taking off.

Gaston watched them disappear through the trees, shocked for a moment before a smile formed on his lips and he and his horse took off after them.

As they rode Belle looked over her shoulder to see Gaston in pursuit of them. It had started to rain a little and she couldn't help it - she threw back her head and laughed. She gave Phillipe another nudge, keeping them in the lead.

After a few more minutes of riding Belle slowed their pace and leapt down from the saddle, continuing on foot. She took off through the trees, seeing the opening up ahead, not caring the least that her dress was becoming soaked and muddy.

When Gaston and his horse broke through the trees he found Belle standing ahead in the field, head tilted upwards, eyes closed, and her arms out, soaking up the rain, all with the biggest smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile himself as he watched her. She looked absolutely beautiful.

Shortly after they returned to the village, Gaston suggesting that they go warm up and dry off in the tavern. Belle agreed and when they arrived Gaston had a stable hand tend to their horses.

As they dismounted Belle noticed the triplets standing in the doorway to the nearby dress shop, whispering, most likely gossiping.

Gaston noticed this too and began stroking his horse's neck. As he did Belle noticed the horse flicking his front leg, as if in approval. Gaston continued with this, the horse flicking his leg faster and faster until -

 _Splash!_ With one last great kick from the horse mud was sent spraying towards the triplets who shrieked, the fronts of their dresses becoming stained with dark mud spots. Belle tried to hide a laugh at their reactions, as well as Gaston's pleased look.

"So you don't enjoy their attentions?" she asked him as they entered the tavern.

He scoffed. "I can barely stand them! They're so clingy and silly and foolish."

Belle had to admit that she was surprised by this. She had always thought Gaston loved the attention of the triplets. But now she found he had more sense than she had originally given him credit for, and she even felt a little bad for judging him so.

Once inside they settled down by the fire to warm up and dry off. Gaston brought a chair over to join his before the fire for her and then went and ordered them something warm to drink. Madame LeBlanc brought over their drinks.

"Thank you," Belle said.

"So polite dear," Madame said with a smile. "Certainly a welcome change." She eyed Gaston when she said this, he oblivious to it though as he was already gulping down his drink.

"I really think you should be more polite to Madame," Belle said once Madame had left them. "Especially for all she does for you."

"Oh Madame's been helping since I was a child. She doesn't mind."

"Exactly, she's been serving you a long time. Just a simple 'please' or 'thank you' can really mean a lot. That's the power of words. And it makes you feel good to know you've made someone else happy."

"Everyone is always happy around me." She chuckled and rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her drink. "What?" he asked.

"Oh Gaston, you're just so stubborn."

He grinned. "Well, so are you." He raised his mug. "To stubbornness - our stubbornness."

A smile played at the corners of Belle's lips as she lifted her mug to touch it to his.

 _Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, always much appreciated! I always love to hear what you guys think :) Bye for now!_


	31. Too Dangerous

Hello, me again! In answer to a couple of questions I've gotten from reviews, yes this is a romance story between Belle and Gaston (I'm trying to keep it as close to the Beauty and the Beast story line, only with Gaston in the place of the beast/prince. You may have recognized such similarities as them not really getting along at first, and the fighting off of the wolves.) And yes, I do picture this as Luke and Emma from the live action movie :) Thanks!

Chapter Thirty

Too Dangerous

Belle and Gaston continued to make regular journeys out into the forest, it became a regular 'friends' activity, something they both enjoyed. It had brought them closer together, both had realized this, and both were also glad of this, even Belle.

Today though, Gaston seemed extra alert and cautious. Although it had gotten strangely quiet out here lately, today it was really strangely quiet: no birdsong, only a slight breeze through the trees, their footsteps and movements really the only sounds provided.

They had dismounted their horses and continued on foot. They soon came to a cluster of bushes, Gaston in the lead, holding up a hand as a signal to Belle to stay where she was as he inspected the area. She watched his immense concentration - he sensed something.

Upon stepping around the bushes Gaston couldn't help but stare; he didn't want to look, but his eyes would not leave the scene.

The scene before him was just as gruesome as when he and LeFou had come across the dead, mauled deer. But this time, it was not a deer, but instead the remains of a wolf.

What could have done this to a wolf, a predatory animal itself? Something was not right here.

"Gaston?" Belle's soft voice snapped him back to reality, and away from the scene. "What is it?" She stepped forward.

He did as well, blocking her path. "Please, do not come any further."

Her face fell. "What is it?" she asked again.

"Not a sight you wish to see," he insisted. "Come." He then turned swiftly on his heel and began walking in the direction of where they had tied up their horses. "I am taking you home. I fear these woods have grown too dangerous for journeying in leisurely as we have been."

His expression was full of confusion and concern, and she did not question him; he knew this place, he was the hunter. Here, he knew best. Still, she was curious.

Suddenly, a not-so-distant howl erupted through the trees, making the horses, Phillipe especially, move unsteadily.

Moments later there were movements through the trees and a pack of great, white wolves emerged, eyes narrowed and teeth bared.

 _Perhaps they think we are the ones who killed their pack member,_ Gaston thought, thinking of the dead wolf. No doubt they too, had come across its body.

He looked to see Belle trying to calm Phillipe, while looking nervous herself. "Get on your horse," he ordered.

She did so, then turned to him. "What about you?" she asked. Meanwhile the wolves were closing in on them, circling them, growling.

"Ride back to the village, don't wait for me," he was saying.

It was all happening so quickly. "I'm not just going to leave you here," she protested.

"I'm the hunter, I know what I'm doing." And with that he struck Phillipe on the side, making the horse set off at a run through the trees.

"Gaston!" Belle cried over her shoulder, but he was soon gone from sight.

Gaston watched them as they fled to make sure they had gotten away before turning back to face the wolves. He withdrew his handgun, finger ready on the trigger.

Phillipe still being startled, he was more than happy to flee through the trees, despite Belle's protests and pulling back on the reins. Finally, she managed to slow him down.

After walking for a few minutes she finally calmed him enough to stop him fully. She dismounted and began stroking his neck to calm him, while her own thoughts were rapid, her own heart thundering in her chest.

She knew Gaston was only trying to do the right thing, save them, ensure their safety. Before she would have thought he was just trying to play the role of the hero, save the damsel, but not now. And she knew he was right, he was the hunter, he knew what to do. But still... She couldn't just leave him there to face the wolves alone, even if he was a trained hunter. He was her friend.

Without another thought Belle swung herself back into the saddle, turned Phillipe around, and set him at a canter back to where they had hurriedly fled from.

 _Now time for some action! I promise in the next chapter Belle will do some wolf-fighting ;) hope you enjoyed, thanks so much for reading!_


	32. Wolves!

And now just as promised! Time for some wolf-fighting!

Chapter Thirty-one

Wolves!

Gaston was closely surrounded now, the wolves encircling him. This made it hard to keep an eye on all of them at once without turning his back.

He took his handgun and pointed it at the wolves' feet, firing a shot, not aiming to kill just to try and frighten them off. They gave a small yelp and jumped back a little but quickly recovered, growling. Great. Now he had only succeeded in making them more angry.

Suddenly he felt something heavy hit his back, followed moments later by a searing pain in his shoulder - a wolf had bit him. With all the strength he could muster he threw it off him, causing him to also throw his handgun, which smashed into some rocks. The wolf flew into the rocks as well and fell limp to the ground for a moment before shakily standing, shaking itself off, and growling in his direction, teeth bared, eyes narrowed. Hunger had made the pack vicious.

The wolf gave a yelp then as a small rock flew through the air and hit it on the head. It shook its head and turned growling to the side, the others following. Gaston also followed their gaze to see none other than Belle, a long branch in one hand and another rock in the other.

As Belle approached them she tried to keep calm. She took the rock and threw it at the wolves again, this one narrowly missing hitting them as this time they leapt out of the way. The rock gone and her other hand free now she took hold of the stick in both hands with a firm grip, holding it over her shoulder, ready to swing.

"Belle!" Gaston cried as he watched in horror as the lead wolf bounded towards her and took a great leap. She managed to dive out of the way just in time, and just as another wolf charged at her. She took a swing at it with her stick, managing to hit it. Again, this only seemed to make them more angry.

She could tell the wolves were hungry - she could see their ribs. This however didn't take away from their menacing appearance, but instead enhanced it. As she swung again a nearby wolf grasped the end of the stick in its jaws, teeth bared. It grabbed the stick with such great force that it was pulled from her hands and she crashed to the ground. The animal lunged at her feet and she kicked at it.

She jumped and a shrill scream escaped from her throat when Gaston aimed and fired at the wolves again, attempting to scare them off. This time they slowly began to back away, Gaston slowly making his way over to Belle, gun pointed at the vicious pack.

Then, suddenly, the wolves seemed to turn to one another as if in silent discussion before bounding back off into the trees, a few looking torn between leaving and continuing to attack. Soon though, they were forced to follow the pack or be left behind, and they too disappeared.

The tense silence that was the aftermath of the attack slowly faded away, Gaston and Belle both breathing heavily as they recovered.

"W-what h-happened?" Belle was the first to break the silence.

Gaston knelt at her side, gently taking her arm to help her to her feet. "They fled. They sensed something." He cast a glance around them, but all seemed quiet again now. "Are you alright, you aren't hurt?"

She shook her head. "N-no, I'm fine. Just a little shaken." She rose to her feet, her gaze still locked on the spot where the wolves had just fled from. "What could possibly scare away a pack of vicious, hungry wolves?"

He shook his head, wondering the same. "I don't know."

Gaston was wounded, so they headed straight home, as quickly as they could due to his injury. When they finally reached the tavern he was pale, sweating heavily, and appeared faint.

The village physician was hurriedly called upon, Belle tending to the wound - wounds, she soon realized - in the meantime. First she dealt with a large scratch on his arm.

"Alright, this may sting a little." She dipped a cloth into some hot water. "Just hold still," she instructed. She barely touched the cloth to his arm before he jerked it away, grimacing in pain. "Ow! That hurts!"

"If you hold still it won't hurt as much," she insisted.

"I told you to come straight to the village," he grumbled. "And did you listen? No, of course not. You just had to come back."

His sudden bitterness surprised her. "I helped you," she reminded him, her tone growing cold as well. "I _am_ helping you. I couldn't just leave you to the mercy of the wolves."

"I'm a hunter, I'm trained to deal with that sort of thing."

"Well you were outnumbered. What, did you want to play the part of the dashing hero who saves the damsel in distress." She hadn't believed this before, but now she felt differently.

He threw her a disproving look. "Yes I was trying to save you, but not because I wanted to be the hero, but because it was the right thing to do. I put you in danger, and if something were to happen to you I-" He cut himself off and sighed heavily. His words shocked her into her own silence, not because of his harsh tone, but because of the genuineness behind them - he _genuinely_ cared about her and her well-being.

His eyes went from her back to his wound. _This could have easily happened to you_ , they said.

She snapped from her quiet trance and gently dabbed his arm. "Now hold still."

 _Hope you enjoyed thanks for reading! And thank you for the reviews, as well as the suggestions in the reviews :)_


	33. Before He Was A Hero

Hello and welcome back! :) This here is a very special chapter... Here we learn about Gaston's backstory - finally! I hope you like it, let me know what you think! Does it make sense? Does it fit? And now for the moment you've all been waiting for: Gaston's story!

Chapter Thirty-two

Before He Was a Hero

What an adventure that had been! It had certainly taken a wild turn! That was definitely the most excitement she had experienced since moving to town. However, although exciting, it wasn't the excitement she was looking for. She could do with not getting into any more fights with wolves. Once had been enough.

The next morning after completing some of her chores, Belle headed over to the tavern to check in on how Gaston was doing. After a night's rest and visit from the physician, she hoped he would be doing better.

"Hello Belle dear," called Madame LeBlanc from behind the counter when Belle entered the tavern.

Belle smiled back. "Hello Madame. I thought I would come to check in on Gaston."

"That's very sweet of you dear. And thank you for cleaning him up after yesterday, he told us the whole story last night."

"I bet he did. And you're welcome."

"He's asleep right now, although he has been for a while. I imagine he'll be up soon yelling at me for something to eat." She chuckled. "I told him he had to rest, and he is just as impatient as he is stubborn, and hates sitting doing nothing, so he was very grumpy. At last he fell asleep."

Belle smiled. "You are very good to him."

"Oh, thank you dear." Madame smiled. "I try my best. I owe it to him."

Curious, Belle sat down on a bar stool. "How do you mean?"

"Oh, just that his mother was a dear friend of mine, and since she has passed I feel I owe it to her, and him, to be there for him."

"I didn't realize he was an orphan." The realization struck Belle. She hadn't heard much talk of his parents, but she hadn't guessed something so awful. She felt a great sadness swelling deep within her chest.

Madame nodded solemnly. "Yes, she died when he was just nine years old. Marie was her name."

Even though she was saddened now, Belle's curiosity was only growing. She cast a glance over to the portrait of Gaston's father above the fireplace, remembering his sudden cold manner after she brought it up. "Madame LeBlanc, I'm just curious, Gaston's father - only he doesn't seem to want to talk about him."

The woman's face had grown serious and she shook her head, her voice low. "No, no he doesn't."

"Nor about his past at all."

Madame sighed and shook her head. "No, I'm afraid. His father was a cruel, cruel man. He was a womanizer, abusive, an alcoholic, and not much else I'm afraid. But unlike his father Gaston would never raise a hand against a woman - some of the kindness, compassion, and love his mother taught him remains, buried deep down, I know it." She paused before continuing, cleaning the counter as she did so. "Now his mother, bless her, was an absolute sweetheart. The bravest woman I have ever met, withstanding so much and still keeping so strong. She loved her boy, and he her. And when she died, I feared for him, now only under the 'care' of his father."

Belle was now perched on the edge of the stool, eager for more. Everything was beginning to fall into place...

"And then taking that sweet, innocent boy and sending him away to fight in the war, forever plaguing his mind with terrible memories that give him angry spells and keep him awake and screaming in the night - my heart goes out to him." She sighed. "A child's mind is fragile, vulnerable, easily swayed. Thankfully Gaston was older so not all of his father's cruel teachings were passed onto him. However, it did toughen him. He was so loving and sweet before, when he had love in his life. He needs someone to open his heart up to love again, someone to open his eyes and teach him to love again. Without love for so long, he's rather forgotten about it..." Again, she sighed deeply, her words trailing off. "He got what he deserved, his father, drinking himself to death, alone. And forgive me for saying it but I'm glad. At least without him there is some peace."

Belle had not been expecting such a story - truthfully, she hadn't known what to expect.

It all made perfect sense now. She understood where Gaston's attitudes came from - they were not justifiable nor right, but she now understood how he came to be the way he was. She even felt sympathetic towards him. And both had lost their dear mothers - perhaps they had more in common than they originally thought.

"Thank you Madame. I appreciate you telling me."

"You're welcome dear, I think it's right for you to know." She then nodded to the staircase at the back of the room. "You may go up and check on him now. He may still be asleep, but you can check. It'll be nice for him to wake up to see you there. He's the farthest door."

Belle nodded and stood. "I've brought a book with me, so I may sit by his bedside and read while I wait. Thank you again Madame," she said before heading up the stairs, thinking about Madame's story.

 _And there you have it... Did you like it? Let me know what you think! Thank you so much! :)_


	34. My What A Guy!

Wow, this story's getting to be really long! Not that I mind, because I'm having so much fun writing it and never want it to end! ;) Perhaps I'll consider a sequel...

Haha there I go again, getting way too ahead of myself with my writing as usual! Let's just focus on finishing this one first :) Anyway, enough of my blabbing, and onto the next chapter!

Chapter Thirty-three

My What A Guy!

On her way up the stairs Belle paused, thinking about Madame's story.

To be perfectly honest she felt horrible for ever judging Gaston before. She had grown up surrounded by such love, always, and never such circumstances as he had. She couldn't imagine...

When she reached the top of the stairs she found a long hall with doors on either side. Gaston's room was the farthest one Madame had said.

Belle approached the door at the far end of the hall and knocked softly.

"Come in," came Gaston's voice from within. He was awake.

She turned the knob and gently pushed the door open to find... She stopped and stared. She couldn't help it.

Gaston stood in the centre of the room, his dark hair not pulled back as usual and instead loose around his shoulders, and bare-chested.

Gaston was shirtless. Belle had never seen a man shirtless before.

Gaston looked just as surprised to see her there. "Oh Belle, I thought you were LeFou, or Madame."

She knew Gaston was handsome - she had even admitted it herself, but had just left it at that. Now with the absence of his shirt and coat she could see the prominent muscles in his arms, chest, back, the dark curls of hair all over his chest. And she had never seen him with his hair down before... To think that it had been those muscular arms that were around her yesterday, holding her protectively, shielding her from danger following the encounter with the wolves...

She caught herself then and immediately snapped from her trance. She was surprised he hadn't made some comment about his attractiveness - no doubt he had caught her staring.

"Yes - sorry. I came to check on you, see how you were doing after yesterday." She finally managed to yank her gaze away, not without feeling herself blush furiously. She tried to concentrate on the room: it was fairly large - the largest room the tavern had to offer she guessed, no surprise there - and had a small fireplace with a chair before it, a set up much like the one downstairs, a bed, a wardrobe, and a desk.

"Oh, fine, just a little scratched up. I've had worse," he quickly added. She noticed his bandage-wrapped arm and shoulder.

"How would you like to go for a walk?" she suggested.

"Oh would I ever! I've been cooped up in here long enough."

It was settled then. She stepped out into the hall and waited while he got dressed. When he emerged he was wearing a simple brown suit, his hair pulled back in its usual fashion.

"You're up," Madame LeBlanc said when Gaston and Belle came downstairs. "You really should be resting-"

"I _was_ resting," he insisted. Belle couldn't help but laugh a little at how much he sounded like an impatient child. "Belle and I are just going for a walk."

"Very well, you're in good hands I know." She smiled at Belle. "I'll get you some lunch ready."

With that the two left the tavern and stepped out into the late morning.

"How are you?" he asked. "You weren't hurt at all yourself?"

"No, I'm fine thank you. Just a little shaken is all, but it's passed now." She was just about to continue when she was interrupted by a rather loud "Oh Gaston!"

Gaston gritted his teeth as the triplets rushed over in a flurry of pink. Then he put on an exaggerated fake smile and turned to face them. "Ladies."

"Oh Gaston, we heard what happened in the woods yesterday!" cried Adrienne.

"That you were attacked by a pack of vicious wolves!" added Adeline.

"And that you almost died!" shrieked Arielle. All three were now surrounding him, clutching his arms, having pushed past Belle as if she were not there.

Belle tried to stifle a laugh. How very over-dramatic, as always.

Gaston obviously thought so too. He chuckled. "Well yes, I was attacked, but I wouldn't say I almost died-"

"How many wolves were there?!"

"Oh, eight maybe."

Belle rolled her eyes. A bit of an exaggeration. Classic Gaston.

"But you fought them off bravely I imagine! Were you scared?"

"Of course not!"

"Oh Gaston, you're so brave," gushed one with a sigh and flutter of her long eyelashes.

"And strong," added the other.

"And handsome," sighed the third.

"Oh tell us the story! Of how you bravely fought off a whole pack of wolves single-handed!"

Now Belle crossed her arms. No doubt she and the part she played in the whole event would not make it into the story.

"Oh yes do tell us!"

"Of course," Gaston promised. "But not right now. As you can see, I'm already engaged in something else." He gestured to Belle who the sisters noticed for the first time. "Good day ladies." And with that he strode past them, Belle falling into step at his side, both gladly leaving behind the trio of stunned young women.

"Please don't retell the story where you're the hero and I'm the damsel in need of saving."

"Of course not. I'd rather face that pack of wolves again than face you angry with me."

She stopped walking suddenly, staring at him, and for a moment he thought he had offended her. But then, to his surprise, she laughed. A full laugh, out loud. A beautiful laugh.

"On that topic, as I was saying," she continued, still chuckling. _Before being so rudely interrupted and then ignored by the triplets._ "I never thanked you for saving my life."

At these words he grinned down at her. "And I never thanked you for not leaving me to be eaten by a pack of vicious, hungry wolves."

This made her laugh again. "What's this? Is that another joke? Are you making jokes now?"

He smiled and winked. "Possibly."

 _Haha, the chapter title, I just couldn't resist! Belle's not the only one who thinks he's handsome ;) Haha thanks so much for reading!_


	35. Something More

You have no idea how much I wish there were a way to reply to each guest review (if there is a way and I'm just missing it, please let me know!) because I want to thank each and every one of you SO MUCH for your reviews, they make me so happy :) and that goes for all the reviews, from guests and other writers on this site! THANK YOU SO MUCH! 3

Chapter Thirty-four

Something More

A few days later Gaston was perfectly well again and was out enjoying the morning atmosphere of the market where he knew a very pretty brunette in a blue dress with a hitched skirt would be running her morning errands.

He positioned himself close to the chapel where he watched a group of women and girls as they made their way to the fountain, laundry baskets in their arms, and a line of uniformed schoolboys entering the schoolhouse.

A few minutes later she emerged from the chapel, book in hand, waving goodbye to Père Robert and skipping down the front steps, her beautiful smile on her face. The other day when she had come to check in on him and he had made her laugh they had undoubtedly shared a connection, one that was only growing himself, Gaston withdrew a few flowers from a nearby stand and approached her. "Good Morning Mademoiselle."

She turned to him with a smile. "Bonjour Monsieur."

"For you." He extended his hand in which was clutched the bouquet.

She smiled and took them. "Thank you. For our dinner table." She looked back up at him. "Care to join us this evening?"

He grinned, practically bursting with happiness. She had accepted his flowers! And invited him to dinner! "I would be absolutely delighted."

"Wonderful. We'll see you at six o'clock then."

"Splendid. What's that you've got there?" He leaned in to see the cover of her book.

"Our next reading assignment," she said. They were already on their third book. "We're on a roll."

"I look forward to it," he said, and Belle could tell he genuinely meant it.

"As do I." Still smiling, they parted.

With a skip in his step, Gaston returned to the tavern. When he entered the familiar space he found Madame LeBlanc serving a couple of unfamiliar men drinks, LeFou, Tom, Dick, and Stanley there as well.

"Bonjour gentlemen," Gaston said as he approached them.

"Sir." One of the men nodded. "I am Alexandre, and this is Jacques, my hunting partner." The other man smiled and nodded in greeting. "You are Gaston, head hunter of this town?"

"That would be me."

"Wonderful to meet you Sir. We are from the next town over. I am afraid we come on rather serious terms." He withdrew a small piece of parchment. _Missing_ was written at the top, followed by what looked like a description. "One of the men from our hunting party has gone missing. We all went out late last week and he became separated from the group, and we still haven't found him. The whole town is keeping a sharp eye out for him, and numerous search parties have been arranged." He handed Gaston the man's description. "We were hoping that you might keep an eye out too. We hate to trouble you, as you are a busy man, but you are said to be an exceptional tracker-"

Gaston took the description. "Indeed. Well of course I shall help you, fellow hunters. In fact we will go right away - return to your village and tell your people to rest a while. We'll find your missing man."

"Thank you Monsieur." They looked very grateful.

He nodded. "Madame LeBlanc shall ready you some lunch before your journey home." He turned to his fellow hunters. "Men, get yourselves ready. We have a man to find."

On his way to Belle and Maurice's for dinner that evening, Gaston was slightly distracted by the news from earlier that day.

"Poor man," Tom had said after the men from their neighbouring village had left. "Out there all alone. And with those rumours going around..."

Gaston tried to push the distressing thoughts from his mind and instead turned his thoughts back to Belle - accepting his flowers _and_ inviting him to dinner - it wouldn't be long now before they were married!

It donned on him then that it had been a while since he had had any thoughts on his marriage to Belle. He had been so focused on their friendship and getting her to warm up to him that all thoughts of marriage had been pushed into the back of his mind, though not forgotten . Truthfully, he was happy with where they were in terms of their relationship, however, he didn't want this to be all they were. He would marry her, eventually, that was for certain. He couldn't let himself get distracted from his goal: to marry Belle. If that was even what he wanted anymore...

Of course it was! He'd wanted it since the first moment he'd met her. And now he was well on his way to achieving it.

* * *

"Ah good evening Captain," greeted Maurice when he answered the door.

"Good evening Maurice," Gaston replied, clasping the old man's hand in his in a firm handshake. The more he thought about it, the more he thought he wouldn't mind having the inventor as his father-in-law.

"I heard all about your 'adventure' the other day," Maurice said. "We owe you again, Captain. This time the life of my daughter."

Gaston smiled. "And I owe my life to her." From the kitchen, Belle smiled.

"Yes, very headstrong isn't she?" Maurice said with a loving smile.

"Yes, indeed she is," Gaston agreed, smiling just as fondly. He also noticed the flowers he had given her placed on the table just as promised.

Dinner passed by pleasantly, with lots of laughter and conversation, as well as many smiles exchanged between Belle and Gaston from across the table.

"Join us for some tea Captain?" Maurice offered once dinner was finished.

"I would love to Maurice, but I'm afraid I have some business to attend to early in the morning that I must prepare for." He told them of the missing man and search that was being conducted.  
"We leave bright and early tomorrow morning. I'm not sure how long we will be gone."

On his way out after thanking them for having him, Belle stopped him before he left. "Gaston, please be careful."

He chuckled. "I won't have you there to help me fend off the wolves this time." Then he took her hand, dipped down, and pressed his lips to the back of it. "Until my return."

And with that she watched him leave, a smile gracing her lips.

 _Oooo they're getting flirty ;) haha thank you again!_


	36. This Provincial Life

Okay so I've now reached the point where I've caught up posting chapters with writing them, so updates will become more infrequent I'm afraid, sorry! I hope they're worth the wait!

Chapter Thirty-five

This Provincial Life

The following day would have been a day where Belle and Gaston would meet. However, since he was away, their plans had been postponed. Belle found herself to be disappointed to be perfectly honest. She _missed_ Gaston, missed their time together. It had become a part of her life, one that she had grown to enjoy, time with her friend.

They had strangely enough become rather close over the past weeks, leaning towards, perhaps, more than friends even. She thought of the previous night in particular - he had been flirting, as usual, but so had she to some extent. And the way he had kissed her hand... So gentlemanly. She found herself smiling as she thought about it, and also felt her cheeks growing flushed.

She caught herself there. But that wasn't what she wanted, she wanted to be friends, just friends and nothing more. Had she been so careless as to let their relationship slip over the line of friends? Now she grew a little worried. She didn't want to give him the wrong idea.

She went about her morning errands, stopping first at the chapel to pick out another book for herself to read. She opened it up, thinking it might help clear her thoughts, but quickly found that she was much too distracted to read, no matter how hard she tried to focus. In fact she was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see the person coming around the corner towards her until it was almost too late...

Both her and the person skidded to a stop just as they were about to collide. Belle managed to regain her footing while the other person, also a young woman, lost her grip on her basket and it fell to the ground, some of the contents spilling out.

Belle quickly put away her book and knelt down to begin helping her collect the lost items. "I'm so sorry, I really shouldn't read and walk!" Although it had been more her thoughts distracting her.

The young woman smiled at her. "Oh no, my fault! My mother's always chiding me for never paying attention! Too lost in my own world she says."

As she was putting her items back into her basket, Belle noticed something at the bottom of it, where it looked to have been carefully placed as if hidden, the unmistakable shape of a book...

"Do you read?" she asked, a smile breaking out over her face.

The girl realized she had been caught and blushed. "Well, not really, but I wanted to try. However, I've had to do so in secret. As you know, a girl reading here isn't exactly what everyone expects or wants. And I'm really not very good." She took the items from Belle, smiling her thanks, and the two stood.

"I'm Alice," the girl introduced herself. "And you're Belle right?"

"Yes." Belle nodded.

"Oh it's so good to finally meet you! Most people here say you're odd, but what do they know? Most of them have never even talked to you, how can they tell?"

Belle couldn't help but smile - here was a villager who wasn't judging her just by what they saw, and was speaking with her and getting to know her, not just judging her right away because she was different. And someone she had only just met.

"I know I do things a little differently than the norm here-"

"And I like that! And you're so confident in what you do! Besides, it's nice to have a change for once, for everything's always the same."

Again, Belle was surprised. So she wasn't the only one who thought this town life was dull after all.

"I love your dress by the way," Alice said suddenly. "The hitched skirt is really lovely. My mother owns the dress shop you see, so I'm always surrounded by materials and patterns." She leaned in closer and then whispered, "and no corset?"

"No." Belle shook her head proudly.

"Scandalous!" Alice winked.

Again, Belle smiled. Boy could this girl ever talk! Belle liked her already.

"So, what's the deal with you and Gaston?" Alice asked, jumping to yet another subject.

"Oh nothing really, we're just friends."

"Just friends. Again, I like it! Gives you a chance to actually get to know the person. And lucky you! I know a bunch of girls who would die to be in your shoes! Not me though, so don't worry!" She winked again.

"So you're not head-over-heels in love with Gaston?" Belle asked, almost sheepishly. "I thought all the girls were."

"Oh they are! And sure, I think he's handsome, but with every girl after him how would I ever get the chance to meet him, let alone fall in love with him? Besides, I get enough talk of him at home with my sisters. They're absolutely mad for him, and won't shut up about it! All three of them!"

Hmm, three girls who were crazy for Gaston... This was sounding oddly familiar.

"Your sisters wouldn't happen to be the triplets, would they?"

Alice nodded. "Yes, they would! Adeline, Adrienne, and Arielle, that's them! They're always all over him, up in his face and clingy - honestly I feel bad for him!" Then she blushed and smiled. "To be quite honest, I like LeFou! I feel so bad for him, never getting any attention when Gaston gets it all, and he's so sweet and nice and funny! We go for walks sometimes, or sit in the tavern talking. He always makes me laugh! I'm not sure if he feels the same way, but that's okay, I like being friends. Like you and Gaston. What do you two do as friends?"

"Well we'll go for walks, go to the tavern, he'll tell me his war stories, and I'll read to him-"

"Read!" cried Alice. "I never thought I'd live to see the day that Gaston actually read a book! I really do wish I was better at it, I think it would be a nice pastime."

"I could help you, if you'd like," Belle offered.

Alice's jaw dropped before a huge smile spread across her face. "Oh would you?! Oh I would _love_ that! Learn from the expert herself!"

Belle chuckled. "Well, I don't think 'expert' but-"

"Well you're certainly ahead of a lot of us here, that's for sure!"

"Alice!"

"Speaking of my sisters," Alice said with a roll of her eyes when they were interrupted by a shrill call. Belle looked to the other side of the market to see the triplets calling and waving to their sister. "Alice!"

"Well, I guess I have to go, but it was so nice meeting you Belle," Alice said, taking her hand. "I hope to see you soon."

"Nice meeting you too Alice. Yes, see you soon."

"ALICE!"

Alice gave a sigh and made a face towards Belle before waving goodbye and walking off to go and join her sisters. Belle giggled before continuing on herself.

She had made a positive influence on the village without even realizing it, and by just being herself. And as Alice had said, she admired it. It seemed she was well on her way to doing as her father had suggested, trying to open the people's minds. Her father's words repeated in her head: _"And people judged her for it, that is, until they all began to look up to her."_ They all judged her until one day, they all began to imitate her.

"Just like you Maman," Belle whispered with a smile.

 _Oooo, is Belle having second thoughts about her relationship with Gaston? ;) Haha! As always, thanks so much for reading! And again, sorry in advance for the slow updates!_


	37. Agathe's Story

Hello and welcome back! :) Here's another chapter for you (I'm trying to make them longer!) hope you enjoy!

Chapter Thirty-six

Agathe's Story

The first day of the search yielded no clues towards the missing man, not even with Gaston's expert tracking skills. The group tried not to become too discouraged, and continued with their search early the following morning after making camp for the night.

As he was ahead for the most part, the others following behind, and as he was concentrated on the task of tracking, it took Gaston a while to realize how fidgety his companions were, jumping at any slight noise or movement. It was like LeFou's behaviour the day they had found the dead deer.

Noticing this, Gaston drew the group to a halt, assessing his four companions. "Boys," he said. "I cannot help but notice that you all seem - distracted." He eyed them, watching as they all exchanged a glance.

"It's just," Dick began, speaking for the whole group. "We can't help but be a little nervous, with this man's disappearance and all." The others nodded in agreement.

"And your findings before, the deer and wolf," added Tom.

"And especially with the rumours going around," piped up Stanley. "The beast." He spoke in a near whisper during this last part.

Gaston sighed, a near scoff, and rolled his eyes. "Oh not this again."

"I thought even you were being cautious now," said LeFou.

"Yes, but it's always good to be cautious. And until I have better evidence, I'm not going to jump to conclusions and believe in some magical creature. Now come on, don't let that distract you from the task at hand." He motioned for them to follow him. They exchanged another glance before hesitantly doing so.

They searched all morning, stopping briefly to rest and have something to eat before continuing on again.

That was when Gaston noticed something on the grass - a dark red spot. He knelt down and ran his fingers over it, they coming back red. He sniffed them - blood. And quite fresh at that.

He wiped his fingers off in the grass and signaled for the others to follow, remaining cautious.

Fresh blood. That was never a good sign.

* * *

"You seem rather quiet," observed Maurice the following morning as Belle cleaned up after breakfast. "Must be deep in thought." He knew his daughter well.

"Yes," sighed Belle. "It's Gaston. I think I might have allowed our relationship to slip beyond friends, or gave him the idea of that. I just don't want to lead him on, and then hurt him in doing so." Times really had changed - here she was worrying about hurting Gaston.

"You've told him that you just want to be friends, and he agreed?" She nodded. "Well then, I think you can be assured that you've not given him the wrong idea."

"But it's Gaston."

Her father chuckled, and it was only then that she realized she had spoken this thought aloud. "Perhaps. And I suppose reminding him wouldn't hurt."

Belle thanked her father for his council and then headed out on her morning errands. It was when she was almost done when she noticed a face she hadn't seen in a while.

"Agathe!" she called. She was sitting on the steps of the chapel and Belle came over to join her.

"Oh hello dear." The woman smiled.

"I haven't seen you around lately," Belle said, sitting down beside her on the steps.

Agathe shook her head. "No, I don't come to the village often, just every once in a while. As you have seen I'm not quite welcome." She chuckled a little at this.

"You're just different from what everyone is used to," Belle said, hoping to comfort her. "Coming from a fellow village outsider, I know how it feels."

Agathe gave her a smile. "But it feels good in a way, to be different, rebellious!" Her eyes lit up when she said this.

Belle nodded in agreement, recalling her conversation with Alice the previous day. "It does."

The two women sat in silence for a little while, Belle hardly realizing her thoughts had trailed off again, much like this morning.

"You are troubled." Belle jumped at Agathe's words, only realizing then that she had been lost in another thought-trance.

"Sorry, my thoughts have been busy lately."

"Need someone to talk to?"

Although Papa's advice had been good, Belle did feel like it would be nice to have the advice of another woman. "It's just, Gaston-"

"Ah." Agathe nodded. "Where do you begin?"

Belle chuckled. "Yes. You see, I told him a while back that I just wanted to be friends, and he agreed and it's actually turned out to be quite pleasant, more so than I ever would have thought. But now I wonder - and worry - if I'm giving him the wrong idea."

"Tell him how you feel." Belle waited for her to elaborate and when she didn't, Belle guessed that that was her full answer.

She didn't have long to ponder over it before Agathe spoke again. "Speaking of, where is Gaston? Usually he's quite noticeable amongst the crowd."

"He's out in a search party for a missing man from another village," Belle explained.

"And you're worried about him." Belle wondered how Agathe was gathering all of this, and all truthfully too. "Well yes, a little. I know he's good at his job, but - have you heard the rumours?"

Agathe nodded. "Ah yes, about the beast. You know, there are many stories concerning that."

"Oh?"

"Yes, of the creature's origin, where it came from. My favourite goes like this: there was once a handsome young prince who lived in a castle very near here - this was very long ago mind you, so it's all gone now, if it was even ever there at all." She paused before continuing. "Though handsome on the outside, the prince was very arrogant and spoiled-"

 _Like someone I know,_ thought Belle. _Or used to know..._ Gaston had improved his behaviour she had to admit, even if only just a little. And of course, she had taken to being less harsh towards it after learning of his past upbringing.

"-This led him to be greedy and unkind and slowly, as he grew more and more so, his outer appearance began to change so that it mirrored his inner self, so much so that he eventually transformed into a fearsome, hideous beast."

Belle now sat listening intently. This sounded like something in one of her books.

"Time passed," Agathe continued. "And the prince became less and less human and more beastly. There was, however, a way he could change back into his human self."

"How?" Belle asked eagerly, feeling like a child again when her mother would tell her stories, she always interrupting impatiently wanting to know and not wanting to wait to hear the rest, just wanting to know then and there.

"If he realized his wrongdoings, admitted he was wrong, and if he learned to love and earn that same love in return, be less selfish, he would transform back, and if not, well-" She gave a little shrug. "He would be doomed to remain a beast for all eternity."

Belle had a feeling she knew where this was headed. "He didn't, did he?"

Agathe shook her head. "No. He never found love, nor did he admit that he was wrong. He was too stubborn and selfish to admit it and so the creature overtook him and he has been roaming the deepest corners of the woods ever since. But it may be just a story, of course. And of course, that is just one version of the story. But all stories come with warnings and lessons, this one being the destructive power of vanity and pride if taken too far."

Belle nodded. That was a very powerful story. "But could it really be true?" she wondered aloud. "I mean, his curse, that was the doings of magic, right?"

"Yes, magic." Agathe's eyes shone again. "A curious thing, magic."

 _Yeah, magic! Got to love the magic :) and don't worry, it's not our beloved prince who's the beast, at least not in this story! Haha thanks so much for reading!_


	38. Suddenly Serious

Hello, welcome back! :) Now, back to Gaston and crew on the search!

Chapter Thirty-seven

Suddenly Serious

The dead man before them perfectly met the descriptions they had been given. They had found their missing man.

Gaston had led them, following a trail of blood-stained grass to nearby a creek where the remains of the body lay.

The five hunters stood there in shocked silence for a long time, all staring at the bloody scene before them.

"Oh dear God!" cried LeFou, the first to break the silence. He stood there shaking, jaw agape, a very pale Stanley at his side. Tom was so still it hardly seemed that he was breathing and Dick removed his hat. Finally, they managed to turn away.

Gaston was the only one who remained observing the gory scene. Quite quickly his thoughts were clouded with memories of bloody battlefields, where coming across a scene like this was common. The blood, the devastation, the gunshots, the explosions... He clenched his now shaking hands into tight fists at his sides, finally yanking his gaze away.

"H-how did this happen?" whispered Tom, so quietly it was hard to hear, echoing all of their thoughts.

"Poor soul," said Dick.

"Poor, poor man," agreed LeFou, looking close to tears. And he had thought coming across the dead deer was traumatizing... He felt sick.

"The beast," mumbled Stanley. "It was the beast, I-it had to be. First it was flocks, then forest animals, and now humans. Now it's preying on us, on humans - whatever it is."

With Gaston's thoughts now clouded with memories of the war, he had mostly tuned out his friends' scared voices. However, Stanley repeating 'beast' leapt out at him, making him grit his teeth and clench his fists even tighter.

"It was the beast," Stanley repeated yet again, rambling on, as if by just talking and talking it would stifle his fear. "It had to be it, the beast. W-what else could do this? The beast-"

Gaston whirled around and seized Stanley by the front of his coat. "You say 'beast' one more time, and I will FEED YOU TO THE WOLVES!" he yelled in the smaller man's face even though they were just inches apart.

"Gaston - stop it!" cried LeFou, grabbing his friend by the shoulders and pulling him away from the now even more frightened Stanley. LeFou had dealt with Gaston's outbursts before, loud, angry outbursts usually triggered by a memory of either the war or his father. He guessed seeing the dead, badly-wounded man had triggered some war memories. LeFou guided the enraged hunter away from the others and the dead man. "Deep breaths, relax. The war's over now, you're home. You don't have to go back. This isn't the battlefield. This is an animal attack." But what kind of animal?

Gaston's breathing slowly returned to its more calm nature. While he calmed down, the others muttered amongst themselves.

"Do you think it's the same thing that preyed on the deer and wolf?"

"I think it's safe to assume so - what if there's more than one?"

"Let's go then," Gaston said softly, cutting off their muttering. He headed back towards where they had left their horses. "Let's go and notify the village that we found their man."

The group took the man's remains and returned them to his home village, where a proper burial and ceremony of remembrance could take place. They were all shaken and exhausted to say the least.

They originally declined the offer to spend the night in their neighbouring village, just wanting to get home, but they then realized that due to the threat of the unknown danger that seemed to be lurking in the woods, it would be best to wait until morning to travel.

It was late when they returned to Villeneuve a couple of days later, and although they were tired and shaken, Gaston called an important meeting in the tavern for all the village hunters.

"As you have heard there have been rumours going around of a vicious creature lurking in the woods," Gaston told the group of men gathered around one of the tavern tables, he at the head. "Due to recent events, we may have come to be led to believe these rumours are true to some extent..." His words trailed off as nervous murmurs started up amongst the crowd. "Something is preying on the animals, and now people. I do not recognize the signs of what kind of animal it is we are dealing with. We will have to do some further investigating, but be cautious. No one is to enter the forest alone. You are dismissed." He gave a wave of his hand to disperse the group and rubbed his hands over his tired face.

No matter how hard he tried nor how tired he was sleep would not come over him that night, not after what they had found. It had been this way after he had returned from the war, long nights spent wide away, unable to push the horrid memories from his mind long enough to fall asleep, let alone permanently forget them.

Something was wrong. Very wrong. He didn't want to believe it, but it seemed that all the signs pointed to it, them, the rumours. But a beast? Some demonic creature? It seemed absurd. Besides, wouldn't a creature like that be one of magic? Magical origin? And there was no such thing as magic.

 _Just you wait Gaston, you'll come face-to-face with magic soon enough! ;) Haha thanks so much for reading!_


	39. Elene and Marie

Hello and welcome back! :) Here's another chapter for you and some more cute Belle and Gaston moments ;) enjoy!

Chapter Thirty-eight

Elene and Marie

After returning from their search, discouraged and scared, Gaston went to go and give Belle the news.

He knocked at the door to the cottage the morning after their return. To his surprise, Maurice opened the door. "Ah, hello Captain." The old man smiled - a sad smile he quickly noted, Maurice usually so cheerful. And had he been crying?

Gaston was just about to ask Maurice if everything was alright when the inventor spoke again. "I don't much imagine you're here to see me." He chuckled. "She's in the sitting room. I imagine seeing you will help cheer her up."

Cheer her up? Was Belle alright? Something was wrong in the usually cheery cottage.

When he entered the sitting room he found a watery-eyed Belle, her cheeks tear-stained, sitting on the couch, a music box in her lap.

"Maurice is everything alright? Did something happen while I was away?"

"Oh no Captain. It's just, today is a very sad day for us. Today marks the anniversary of our dearly beloved Elene's passing."

Elene. He hadn't heard the name before, but he took a guess. "Belle's mother? Your wife?"

Maurice nodded sadly.

Now this, as well as the news he had come to deliver, only made him feel worse. "Forgive me Maurice for barging in-"

"Oh no, Captain, you didn't know. What's that?" Maurice asked, nodding to the wrapped object tucked beneath Gaston's arm.

"Oh, my handgun. There seems to be something wrong with it, ever since the wolf attack it hasn't worked properly. I was actually wondering if you would take a look at it." The elderly man looked a mix of surprised and honoured. "But I see I've come at a bad time," Gaston continued. "So I won't trouble you with it."

"Oh, no worries at all Captain. I'd be glad to take a look."

"Thank you Maurice. I appreciate it."

"My pleasure Captain. And please, go on. I know she'll be happy to see you back safe and sound. And as her friend, she needs you now." With that the old man patted him on the shoulder and headed down to his workshop.

Gaston slowly approached Belle. He didn't want to startle her, but she did jump a little when she heard his boots against the floor. "Oh, Gaston." Her sad face broke into a wide smile and she quickly wiped at her cheeks and moved to stand.

"No, no, please," he said, brushing away her formalities. Instead he came to sit beside her on the couch. They had never sat side-by-side and so close like this.

"Your father told me about today. I'm very sorry. I know how it is, to lose your mother, as you know."

She nodded sadly, more tears starting to fall. "Thank you." Then she looked back down at the music box, smiling a little. "Roses were her favourite flower," she said, tracing the petals of a rose her father had carved onto the lid of the box. "They're mine too."

"How did it happen?" he asked gently.

"She became very sick and weak. I don't remember very well because I was just little but-" Her words trailed off. She smiled again, a little bigger this time. "She was kind and brave and gentle, loving, generous - all things I hope to be."

Then she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders, though it wasn't in the usual 'pay attention to me' possessive sort of way, but in a gentle, comforting way. That of a friend.

"And you are," he said. "All those things and more."

She smiled up at him, touched by his sincere words. "Thank you." They shared a tender, quiet moment together and then she said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I heard about your search, finding the dead man. How awful." She shook her head.

He nodded solemnly. "Yes, his poor wife a widow, his young children fatherless, his village shaken by fear. Word certainly does spread quickly."

"Yes." She nodded. "The power of words."

There was another quiet moment before he said, "she taught you to read, didn't she, your mother?"

She nodded. "Yes, she loved reading, that sense of imagination and adventure." As always, whenever she spoke of reading, she brightened, and here and now because of her sad state it was even more noticeable.

"Just like you."

She smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Gaston nodded as well, thinking. For a while now he had been wanting to give her something, feeling that it was the right thing to do. The fact was he had never felt this way about anyone before and he wanted to do something special for her. And it now seemed like he had found his moment.

"Come," he said, taking her hand in his and standing. "I have something for you."

"You have something for me?" She sounded surprised.

"Yes, if you're feeling up to it. I think it will cheer you up."

She stood as well, now looking curious.

She called a quick goodbye to her father to let him know that they were leaving before following Gaston to the tavern. He led her inside, up the stairs, and down the hall to his room where he knelt down and began looking under the bed.

Belle stood there, confused. "Gaston?"

He gave a grunt from his awkward position halfway under the bed and began pulling something from beneath it - a chest.

Once the chest was fully removed he hauled it up onto his bed, blowing the dust off of it. It looked heavy. Then he grinned and motioned for Belle to come over. "Go on, open it."

She approached the chest and undid the latch, gently lifting the lid. Her expression when she saw what was inside was priceless.

"Oh Gaston..." A hand flew to her mouth. Inside the chest were twenty beautifully-bound books, all with leather covers of ornate designs. They were in wonderful condition but she could tell they had been well-loved.

"They were my mother's, she collected them all. She loved reading just as much as you. I'll sometimes take them out and look at them, remember her." He smiled fondly. "I can still hear her voice reading them to me in secret when I was a boy."

"In secret?"

His face immediately fell. "Yes, my father disproved of reading greatly. If he ever caught my mother reading he would-" A memory flashed across his thoughts then, his father striking his mother across the face, so hard it caused her to stumble and fall to the floor. He flinched, as if reliving it.

Belle placed a gentle hand on his arm. "I'm sorry." Now she understood why he had such negative views towards reading. Bad memories.

His face lit up again, pushing the horrid memories away. "You two would love each other."

"It sounds like it," she agreed. "What was her name?"

"Marie."

"Marie. Yes, well it sounds like Marie and I have very similar taste! Oh they're beautiful! And what perfect timing, for I'm almost finished reading all of Père Robert's books."

"If you like them that much, then they're yours." Since his mother's death they mostly just sat away in their chest, unused. At least this way they would receive the same love and care as they had with Marie.

Her eyes widened even further. "Oh no Gaston, I couldn't possibly take them from you, such a wonderful memory of your mother. I'll only borrow them, then return them to you. I'll be so careful with them, I promise!"

He chuckled at her fussing. "I know you will."

"But thank you, thank you so much!" And to the shock of both herself and him, she threw her arms around him in a friendly hug, rising up on her toes to do so for he was so tall, her head resting on his chest. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her, returning her embrace.

 _There's this story's version of the library scene :) hope you liked it! See if you can recognize all the parallels to 'Beauty and the Beast' ;) Thanks so much for reading!_


	40. What Are Friends For?

Hello! Thank you so much for all the reviews! Okay, here's another chapter for you! (wow, so many chapters!)

Chapter Thirty-nine

What Are Friends For?

Belle was very touched to say the least, that Gaston had done something for her, a man who usually expected people to do things for him and offering nothing in return. _He really has changed._ Not just maybe, he really had.

And his gentility and generosity towards her - perhaps he had finally realized what it was to be friends _._

So why did saying they were friends make her feel, what was it? Disappointed almost. It was the truth after all, she was the one who wanted to be friends in the first place, that and nothing more, so it made no sense. It's not as though her opinions of him or their relationship had changed since then... And she still didn't want to give him the wrong idea.

She sat pondering all this while trying to read to pass the time while her laundry washed. She had re-built her washing machine, a sturdier design this time, and kept a sharp eye out for anyone who might come along and dismantle it like last time.

"Umm, Belle?"

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice someone else had arrived at the fountain. It was Emilie, the girl she had been teaching to read that day. With her were two other younger girls.

"Oh, Emilie, hello." Belle smiled. She hadn't seen the girl in a while, not since that day in fact. "How are you?"

"Well thank you." She appeared shy. "I've been telling my friends about you teaching me to read, and then we saw you over here, reading again. The truth is, I really enjoyed our reading lesson, and my friends are interested too so, would you help us learn?"

Belle was shocked, but moments later her lips broke out into a wide smile. "Of course I will! I would love to. Here, come, gather round."

The girls sat around her and she started by reading aloud to them, before teaching them the basics and then getting them to try reading aloud themselves, like she had done with Emilie that day. Out of the corner of her eye she could see some townsfolk stop to stare and gossip, but she chose to ignore it and went on with her teaching.

"You're really good," commented one of Emilie's friends, Giselle. "How did you get to be so good?"

"Practice," Belle answered with a smile. "Lots and lots of practice. And a want and interest in learning."

"I told you she was really good, and really nice," Emilie whispered to her friends.

"Sophie!" The four girls jumped then when a woman came storming over, addressing Emilie's second friend. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be doing the laundry."

"But we are Maman," Sophie insisted. "It's there, see, in Belle's little washing machine." Her mother strode over and snatched their still wet laundry from the machine, almost in disgust, and threw it into their basket. "I'm disappointed, here you are lazing about while you're supposed to be doing your chores. Emilie, Giselle, you too."

"But they're not lazing about," Belle said in the girls' defense, standing. "I was teaching them to read while the laundry washed, multi-tasking."

The woman scoffed. "You'd think you would have learned your lesson from last time," she said, not directly addressing Belle when she said this. "And we have no time for such silly things as reading! We're busy people."

"Yes, I understand that-"

"Do you? You seem to spend most of your time fantasizing."

"Maman, there's no need to be rude!" cried Sophie.

But her mother ignored her. "Come Sophie. And Giselle, Emilie, your mothers will be hearing about this."

"What's going on here?" Just as she was about to storm off, Sophie in tow, Gaston arrived at the fountain, having seen them and sensing something was wrong.

"Oh Gaston, she's doing it again, trying to shove her own ways onto us."

"Oh?" Gaston came to stand supportively at Belle's side.

"I'm not 'shoving' my own ways onto you," Belle cried. "They asked me to teach them and I am more than happy to."

"She's teaching girls to read again," someone complained.

"One girl reading is enough!" added someone else from the crowd that had now gathered.

"More than enough!"

"Stupid idea."

"Listen to yourselves!" cried Belle, disgusted. "Are you really all so small-minded that you won't even allow a girl to try? Give something new a chance?" Gaston watched her proudly. "If you just stopped for one moment you would see their potential I'm sure of it."

"This is not how good people behave," Gaston supported. "We should support our fellow villagers."

"But Gaston, a girl, _reading_?"

"Well is it harming the girls in any way?"

Silence, followed by murmurs. "W-well, n-no..."

"And are they still able to complete their chores?"

"I-I suppose..."

"I guess..."

"See, then I don't see how it's so bad. And if they want to learn, why not? And they'd be learning from the best." He smiled at Belle who looked touched.

"But even you think it's absurd!"

He looked down at Belle. "Perhaps I did, but now I see that I was wrong. Perhaps giving it a chance isn't so bad." He smiled down at her, she smiling back up at him. "This is the way it will be from now on. If you don't like it, keep it to yourself. And if you don't like it and make a point of making that known, then you'll answer to me." Then another idea came to mind. He smirked. " _And_ answer to Belle."

This was answered by more murmurs.

"Alright..."

"I guess..."

"If Gaston says so."

Belle could hardly believe it. Here was Gaston, supporting her and her different ways. She didn't like it when he used his supposed power to his advantage, but here he was using it to her advantage. He was helping her. Gaston was helping someone, helping someone benefit other than himself.

 _"Thank you,"_ she mouthed. He smiled and nodded in return.

Was this man ever full of surprises, he hadn't been lying when he'd said so. And little did she know that his biggest surprise yet awaited her.

 _Oooooo, what could that possibly be? ;) I promise you'll find out in the next chapter! Thanks so much for reading!_


	41. Revealed

Thanks so much for the reviews, they always make me so happy! And wow, this story is getting so long! I think I've got it all outlined now :) okay, here you go!

Chapter Forty

Revealed

"I was pretty great back there, wasn't I?" Gaston boasted as he and Belle made their way back to the cottage.

She smiled. "Yes, even I'll admit that you were. And you know the reason why?" She turned to face him with a warm smile. "Because you did something for someone other than yourself. Feels good, doesn't it."

He grinned at her obvious admiration of him for it. "It was like being back in battle! See Belle, we're both fighters! That's what makes us such a perfect match!"

 _Perfect match._ This leapt out at her but she tried not to read too much into it. However, this was Gaston... And he hadn't said 'friends'.

Maybe now was a good time to bring up what had been on her mind lately. "Gaston?"

"Yes."

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something..."

"Oh?"

"I just want to make sure I'm not giving you the wrong idea-"

 _Oh finally!_ She was _finally_ realizing what foolishness this whole 'friends' act was and was going to confess her true feelings for him. Gaston beamed. They would _finally_ be married.

"Oh Belle-" He stopped walking. "I'm sure you think I have it all but there is something that I am missing."

"I can't imagine," she said, humouring him, not sure where this comment of his came from.

"You," he said, smiling widely. Now she looked up at him in confusion. "A wife!" he cried, clarifying. "You as my wife."

This startled her enough to cause her to draw to a halt. She stared at him. "E-excuse me?"

"You know-" His arm snaked around her shoulders and this time it wasn't the gentle kind from the other day, but the possessive kind. "You're not really living until you see yourself in someone else's eyes." Here he was, back to his old, exaggerated self all of the sudden.

Belle slipped away from his arm, taking a large step back. "A-and you can see yourself in mine?"

"Oh yes. Just as you see yourself in mine I'm sure." He took a step towards her, she in turn taking another back. They repeated this a few times silently, the incredibly happy look falling from his face in confusion. Then he smiled again. "Come now Belle, how long are you going to keep a man waiting?"

"I-I'm sorry, I-I think you are mistaken-" She turned away for a moment, her whole body flaming. No, this couldn't really be happening, again, could it? Not after everything they had been through, how far they had come... And she had just been thinking about how much he had changed... "Think about it-"

"I have been thinking about it since the first moment I saw you."

She sighed. "Gaston, we could never make each other happy, we want different things in life. I'm never going to marry you Gaston, I'm sorry. I thought I made myself clear." Not clear enough though, it would obviously seem.

She could tell right away that this angered him greatly, but he tried to keep this contained. "Belle, if you know what's good for you you will marry me."

"If I know what's good for me I'll follow my heart," she retorted.

He scoffed. "Because that's done you so much good! You want to end up like that filthy hag Agathe-"

"Don't talk about her like that! If you had even a shred of decency you would look past her outer appearance and see that she is a lovely woman. But no, you are far too vain! You'd better be careful or you'll end up just like the beast!" she said, recalling Agathe's story.

Gaston of course didn't understand this context and his angered look fell for a moment as he scoffed and laughed at her comparison. "You're comparing me to that creature, that monster?"

"He's not the monster Gaston, you are!"

A crowd of people had gathered, giving the two lots of space, however they were still watching the scene unravel. And the amount of spectators was only growing.

Gaston forced a smile. "Come now Belle." He smoothed down the front of his coat. "We don't want to make a scene now, do we?" he said through gritted teeth.

"You want a scene Gaston, I'll give you a scene!" she continued to shout. "But that's what you like isn't it? You just _love_ being the centre of attention." She spoke mockingly.

He shot an icy glance towards their audience who immediately continued on and left. Then with that he stepped forward and grabbed her by the arms, trying to move their argument away from the centre of town and to someplace less crowded.

"Get off me!" she was saying, squirming to try and free herself from his iron grip. When finally she managed to wrench one arm free she drew back her hand, aiming to strike him. She never got the chance to however, for he caught her wrist, stopping it before her hand could make contact with his cheek.

"You should feel very fortunate and very lucky. Not every man would be so accepting of your - _tendencies_."

She gasped. "My 'tendencies'?" She scoffed. "And because you are so accepting of them yourself."

"You agreed to be friends-"

"Yes, _friends._ Had I known all you wanted was me to marry you I would have never agreed in the first place!" She scoffed. "What, do you think I will fall at your feet swooning like every other girl in town?"

"No, and that's why I like you! You didn't make a fool out of yourself to get my attention."

"Darn right," she huffed. Her hands were curling into tight fists at her sides. "If you think I was avoiding you and ignoring your advancements as encouragement-" She sighed, trying to contain herself and not become too frustrated. That was becoming increasingly difficult. "I thought that I was making myself clear, but clearly not, so allow me to do so now. I apologize if I have misled you but I just do not feel the same way. You are mistaken sir. And you think that no other man in all the world will want to marry me? That if I do not marry you I will be doomed to be a spinster? Well I would certainly rather be a spinster than your wife-"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!" She was cut off abruptly by his shout. He seized her by the arms, rage blazing in his blue eyes.

Her expression immediately softened. "Gaston - please - you're hurting me-"

He then realized what he was doing and he let go, his rage seeming to simmer down a little. Then, cursing, he stormed off without so much as even a glance back.

 _Oh no! They were so close! I have a feeling that that's not the direction most of you thought this was going... Please don't hate me! I think we saw it coming eventually, it was bound to happen... And the reference may have felt a little out of place, but I love when she says 'he's not the monster Gaston, you are!' so I had to add it! And some of the dialogue in this scene was inspired by a deleted scene from the movie I saw which is hilarious :) Thanks for reading!_


	42. Troubled

Hello, welcome back! And now, the aftermath of the big fight!

Chapter Forty-one

Troubled

Something cold trickled down Belle's cheek when she entered the cottage after her fight with Gaston. She brushed it away - tears. Oh no, absolutely not. She would not cry over Gaston of all people. Especially not now.

How could she have been so foolish? So stupid? To even think that he could possibly ever change - she had been wrong, very wrong. He'd never cared about their friendship, never cared about what she wanted. It was only ever about what he wanted and he had only ever wanted to marry her. He'd never cared about her, period. Only himself.

When Gaston entered the tavern after leaving Belle in a fury he stormed in looking as angry as he had the first time she had rejected him, if not more. However, this time, it wasn't just her who he was angry with.

His face was red, his bright eyes narrowed, his hair a little messy from him running his hands through it, practically tearing it out, and his shaking hands were clenched into tight fists at his side. It quickly became apparent to the other tavern goers that something was wrong.

"I want everyone out," he announced. Silence befell the room. "Now!" They only stared. His voice lowered. "I need to have a moment alone with my father." He gestured to the portrait above the fireplace.

No one questioned him. They all stood and promptly left, leaving him alone as wished. He stood in the centre of the room fuming for a few minutes, staring up at the portrait of his father, painted permanently on the wall. That wretched portrait. He slipped his dagger from his belt and twirled it around in his hands thoughtfully, beginning to pace. Then he stopped and resumed staring at the portrait. After a few more moments of this he swung his arm back and whipped the dagger across the room so that it landed right in the chest of his father. Then he withdrew a pistol, a different one from his prized one, pointed it at the forehead of the portrait, and pulled the trigger.

The gunshot shattered the tense silence of the room. It did not however, shatter his rage. He still felt just as angry as before, if not more. He shot again, and again, and again.

Moments later, just as he was readying the gun to take yet another shot, Madame LeBlanc and LeFou thundered down the stairs and into the room, summoned by the gunshots.

"Gaston!" cried LeFou, he and Madame rushing to the flustered hunter's side.

"I was _this_ close to hitting her," Gaston growled through gritted teeth. "This close to being like him." He swallowed hard, choking back his rage. "And what did she say to me? 'I will never marry you Gaston.'" The words were each a painful stab as he recalled them.

"Oh no, she figured it out, didn't she," said LeFou. He had warned Gaston, but the hunter had chosen to ignore his concerns, as usual, so it was only a matter of time. In fact, LeFou was surprised it was only happening now and had not happened sooner.

"But you didn't hurt her, you are better than him," Madame said, trying to sooth the enraged man before her, rubbing his back.

"Gaston, it's alright, take deep breaths. Put down the gun." Gingerly, LeFou reached up and gently slipped the gun from his friend's hand.

"No LeFou, it's not alright,"  
Gaston hissed.

LeFou and Madame exchanged a worried glance. Then she put an arm around Gaston. "Come on, let's get you up to bed." She standing on one side of him and LeFou standing on the other, they slowly guided him up the stairs and to his room and into bed.

But he _had_ hurt Belle. Maybe not in the same way his father had hurt his mother, but he had still hurt her.

Maybe she was right, as she so often was - perhaps he _was_ a monster.

 _Noooo Gaston you're not a monster!_ _T_ _hese next few chapters will be shorter, but then they'll get longer again :) thanks so much for reading! Bye for now!_


	43. Raging Fire, Pouring Rain

Hello there! Welcome back :) Here's another chapter for you, hope you enjoy!

Chapter Forty-two

Raging Fire, Pouring Rain

As if to mirror how she felt in the aftermath of their fight, thick, dark clouds rolled in over the village and a heavy rain shower poured down.

Belle, despite the rain, was out front of the cottage, chopping wood. She matched her chopping with the crashes of thunder, swinging the axe in anger.

When at last she came inside, covered in mud and dripping wet, her father, who was still unaware of the happenings between his daughter and the Captain, chuckled. In fact, he still thought things were going rather well between them. "If only my invention would work, then you wouldn't have to trouble yourself with chopping the wood."

"It's alright Papa, I really don't mind," she mumbled.

Now despite thinking all was still well between Belle and Gaston, Maurice had noticed something was different about his daughter, but he knew Belle, and knew she was trying to hide it. He thought better than to pry and instead wait and let her tell him when she was ready.

It turned out that he was right, something was wrong, very wrong, for moments later Belle couldn't hold it in any longer. She broke down crying, falling to the floor on her knees.

This startled Maurice. He hadn't been expecting this. He rushed to her side. "My dear, whatever is the matter?"

"Oh Papa," she sobbed, her whole body shaking violently. "I feel so used. And foolish. How could I have been so stupid?!" She cursed herself for it. This was Gaston, what had she expected? The worst part was that she thought he really had changed for the better, but it was all just an act. And suddenly, all of the happy moments spent together over the last months were gone, just like that.

There was much more to this story, Maurice guessed, and rubbed her back. "Here, how about you get all dried off and changed, and then you can tell me all about it, alright?"

She agreed. Once she was all dried off and changed they sat together on the couch with some tea and Belle told him everything, starting with the proposal when he was away. She had hoped to prevent that from happening again, but instead she had just allowed it to happen all over again.

Maurice was shocked by her tale, to say the least, and found himself growing rather upset with the Captain. After how hospitable they had been towards him he thinks he can just sweep in while he, Maurice, is away and marry his daughter, all without his blessing. But he contained this newfound frustration for Belle's sake, not wanting to make her more upset than she already was.

There was a pause, broken by her cry of "this is all my fault," and her bursting into tears again.

"No," Maurice said, rubbing her back again. "You were only trying to do the right thing, give him another chance."

 _But was it really the right thing?_ she wondered. _Had it really been the right thing to do?_ As it turned out she had only given Gaston the wrong idea, just as she had feared.

"I was the one who suggested it," her father said.

"Oh Papa, you have no fault in this," she assured him, taking his hand.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I wanted to, but I also just wanted to forget all about it."

He nodded. "I understand."

They sat quietly for a while. When he went up to bed, she stayed behind, thinking. She thought again of her books, the happy ending, happily ever after. But then again, she realized, not every fairy tale had a happy ending.

* * *

While Belle reflected with the rain, Gaston reflected before the fire. While Belle was consumed by sadness, he settled with rage.

He sat before the fire in his great chair, drink in hand, eyes never leaving the flames, they reflecting off of his dark glare. No one dared to bother him while he was in this state - they could tell that he wished to be alone.

He was surprised to realize during his time of reflection that he had had everything he wanted with Belle, and more. Who would have ever thought he'd have been so happy with her different ways, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Of course he only realized it too late.

This pain was unfamiliar to them both. Neither had ever suffered from a broken heart before.

 _They miss each other :( So I am going away and may not be able to update, just thought I would let you all know in advance if there are any delays! Thanks so much, bye for now!_


	44. The Returning Hero and the New Girl

Hello, I'm back! Thank you for patiently waiting for an update while I was away! :) Here's the next chapter for you!

Chapter Forty-three

The Returning Hero and the New Girl In Town

It was a quiet day in mid-spring when the inventor Maurice and his headstrong daughter Belle arrived in the small provincial town of Villeneuve. It was still quite early when they arrived in town so they had all day to settle into their new home, a cozy little cottage on the edge of the village.

They unhitched Philippe the horse from the wagon and began unloading their belongings, Belle happy to stretch her legs after the long journey. However, though long, it had been pleasant, chatting with her father, taking in the French countryside, and of course, reading.

Belle immediately fell in love with the cozy feeling of their new cottage, and hoped that the town itself would prove the same charm.

Later that day, a friendly face from in town came and introduced himself. "I am Père Robert," he said. "The local chaplain. Welcome to Villeneuve." Father and daughter thanked him for his welcome.

They spent the rest of the day unpacking and settling in. The following day there was still more to do but, taking a break, Maurice and Belle decided to take a walk around town. When they did they found the streets crowded with people, everyone in town it seemed, all standing on either side of the road. Confused, they were happy when they found Père Robert standing amongst the crowd.

"What is going on?" Maurice asked.

"One of the men from town has been serving in the army, and is now returning for good," the chaplain explained. "He's a very popular figure here to say the least, so everyone is very excited for his return. He should be arriving very soon."

Curious, they watched and waited along with the rest of the town, and a few minutes later a great cheer went up through the crowd. Belle peered over everyone's heads to try and see, and finally saw a man on horseback making his way down the road. He was tall and strong-looking and sat on a large horse, and was dressed in military uniform.

"Gaston! Gaston! Gaston!" The crowd cheered over and over. The man, very handsome she couldn't help but notice, sat on his horse, head held high, smiling and waving to the crowd, soaking up their praise. Belle quickly got a sense of arrogance from him.

As he rode through the cheering town, Gaston heaved a content sigh. Ah, it was good to be home. Then he stopped his smiles and waves suddenly and stared; he couldn't help it. An unfamiliar young woman stood amongst the crowd, looking curious. He didn't recognize her, and guessed that she had arrived in town while he was away - and she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

At last the horse and rider arrived at the tavern where a teary-eyed Madame LeBlanc was waiting for him, Pere Robert and LeFou at her side.

LeFou stepped forward as Gaston dismounted. "How does it feel to be home?" But his friend was too distracted to answer.

"LeFou, who is that young woman?" Gaston asked his friend immediately, nodding to the beautiful brunette in the crowd.

LeFou, a little taken aback by his question, looked to see that he meant the new girl. "Oh, that's Belle, she and her father just moved to town-"

"Belle," Gaston breathed, not hearing the rest of LeFou's explanation. "What a perfectly fitting name. She's gorgeous."

"Oh it's so good to finally have you home!" Madame LeBlanc cried, throwing her arms around him, snapping him from his trance. He hugged her back.

"Welcome home, Captain," Père Robert said, shaking his hand.

Gaston gave a speech to the crowd, speaking of the goodness of his return, and announced that there would be a celebration that evening in the tavern. This received cheers from the crowd. Belle quickly tired of his boasting about himself, and she and her father returned home to continue unpacking.

When the crowd began to disperse Gaston searched for the young woman, but she had disappeared.

* * *

The following day after a night of celebrating his return with his fellow villagers, Gaston strode through town. It hadn't changed much since he had been here last.

That was when he spotted her, also making her way through town, the beautiful newcomer. _Belle_. He smiled as he once again thought of how fitting her name was. He checked himself in the mirror at the hat shop, and, pleased with what he saw, he made his way over to her.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle," he said, coming up behind her.

She turned and smiled, a smile which made his heart skip. "Bonjour Monsieur."

"We have not yet had the pleasure of meeting. I'm Gaston, perhaps you've heard of me."

She nodded. "Yes, you are the army officer who's returned from the front."

He chuckled with pride. "Yes, war hero, expert hunter, and the most eligible bachelor in all of Villeneuve," he hinted.

Belle certainly didn't miss his hint. Yes, just as arrogant as she had thought. "I'm Belle."

"An absolute pleasure to meet you Belle." To her surprise he scooped up her hand and kissed the back of it. She was a little taken aback by his forwardness. "And may I say that you are absolutely beautiful."

"Oh, um - thank you." She drew her hand back.

He kept advancing. "How long have you been in town?"

"Just a couple of days."

"Ah, well then allow me to show you around town, help you familiarize yourself with everything here."

"Perhaps," she said. "But my father and I are still very busy settling in at the moment. Thank you though, for the offer. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some errands to run."

Gaston smiled as he watched her. He was so distracted he barely noticed LeFou's sudden presence.

"LeFou, I'm getting married!" he announced.

"Oh!" LeFou cried. That had been quick, Gaston hadn't even been home a whole day. "And, who is the lucky woman?"

Gaston grinned. "Our newest arrival."

LeFou's eyes widened. "The inventor's daughter?! But she-"

"Yes, she's the one, the lucky girl I'm going to marry!" There was that familiar determination in his voice. From that day forward, it was decided: Gaston was going to marry Belle, and he would achieve this, no matter what.

" _Right from the moment when I met her, saw her, I said she's gorgeous and I fell!"_ _Haha, more song references! Thanks so much for reading and thanks again for waiting for an update while I was away! :)_


	45. Confrontation

Hello again! Here's another chapter for you :) As always, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter Forty-four

Confrontation

It was a few days following the incident.

"I'm just going to go for a short walk," Maurice called, putting on his coat and hat. "Clear my head a little." He'd been cooped up in his workshop all day.

Belle looked up from where she was reading by the fire and gave a little smile and nodded. With that he slipped out.

He headed straight for the tavern, which was alive and bustling as usual this time of night. Gaston lounged in his chair, still in a foul mood everyone was quick to notice. LeFou sat nearby, thinking of something to do to help his friend who was obviously in need of it, even though it was through his choice of not heeding LeFou's warning which had got him to this state.

LeFou walked over to the counter where a circle of musicians played softly, sliding a couple of coins across the counter to them as a cue. Usually if Gaston were in need of cheering up - which was more often than one might think, anytime his ego was damaged - the musicians would play and LeFou would lead all the other tavern-goers in a song to lift his spirits. He certainly looked in need of it tonight.

The musicians struck the first note, as a cue to the rest of the people in the tavern. They didn't get very far in the song though before they were brought to an abrupt halt-

"OH SHUT UP!" Gaston roared, jumping to his feet. This silenced everyone instantly. Hearing them singing about how great he was when he felt so ashamed was the last thing he wanted at the moment.

He collapsed back into his chair, staring intently into the fire, flames raging just as he was. Slowly, and more quietly now, everyone returned to what they had been doing before. LeFou snatched back his coins from the musicians.

A few minutes later the door opened and someone entered the tavern: Maurice, the inventor. Silence filled the space. The tavern was the last place anyone ever thought to see crazy old Maurice. But he didn't seem crazy now; he was dead serious. And he was approaching where Gaston sat.

Gaston rose from his chair, cracking a smile. "Maurice."

"Captain, I'd like a word please," said the inventor. He was very serious, usually so cheerful, his expression firm.

Gaston smiled, trying to lighten the suddenly tense mood. "Of course."

"Alone," Maurice added.

Uh oh. This couldn't be good. Gaston gave a nod. "You heard him," he said to the others. "Out."

Upon his word it didn't take long for the tavern to empty, leaving only the hunter and the inventor. Gaston stood there, hands held behind his back, while Maurice paced before him. The long, drawn-out silence was very uncomfortable. Gaston would much rather he got straight to the point.

"I must say I am very disappointed Captain," he finally said. "I trusted you, and now you have betrayed both my trust and my daughter's."

Gaston internally cringed. Just as he had feared - this was about the other day.

"Although she tries to hide it, I can tell Belle is very upset. And not just about what happened, but about what it means: you two are no longer spending time together. She enjoyed your time as friends - I haven't seen her that happy in a long time, especially since we moved here. She finally felt accepted here, but now she feels lonely again. Deny it all she may, she misses you."

At these words, Gaston felt a little flutter of hope forming in his chest.

"Now I am willing to give you one last chance, only because I saw how much your friendship meant to you both. Please don't disappoint us again."

Gaston gave a brisk nod. "Of course Maurice." He didn't really know what else to say.

Maurice nodded back. "Now I am hoping that things will work out between you and return to how they were. But this is all I shall do for ultimately, it is her decision in the end." And with that he returned his hat to his head, and left, leaving Gaston standing there in the empty tavern, alone.

 _Maurice is giving him another chance - but will Belle? ;) Thanks so much for reading, it's always much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed!_


	46. Reflections and An Invitation

Hello everyone! Here's another chapter for you :)

Chapter Forty-five

Reflections and An Invitation

When Père Robert came upstairs from the basement of the chapel, he found Belle sitting quietly in the front pew. He had heard of her fallout with Gaston - word of that had glided through town rather quickly - and he hadn't seen her in a few days, most likely because of it.

She must have heard him come up. "I'm uncertain, and I feel like this is a good place to come if you are uncertain about something." She didn't turn around to face him when she spoke.

"It certainly is that," he agreed. "Can I be of some help, or would you prefer to be alone?"

"It's funny," she said thoughtfully. "I thought I would be more angry, and I am, but I'm more sad really. Deny it all I might, I came to enjoy our time together. I had a friend." Then she sighed. "But friends you can rely on." _Or should be able to._

He nodded. "I heard. I'm sorry."

She nodded. "I also came to return this book." She took the book she and Gaston had been currently reading, and put it back in its place on the shelf, her fingers lingering on the spine.

When she returned home she found her father in a flurry. "So much to do, so little time!" he was muttering, scurrying around the cottage. "The fair is in two days!"

The fair. Belle had forgotten all about the fair, and felt some relief wash over her at this reminder. That would surely help distract her from all this, give her some time to clear her head. Hopefully.

"What can I do Papa?"

Maurice paused in his rushing around to think. "Pack a couple of days worth of clothes for both of us please. Then you can come downstairs and help me ready the invention." With that he rushed off again.

Belle nodded and hurried upstairs and he downstairs to his workshop.

* * *

Gaston still sat quietly before the fire - no one had ever seen him this quiet before - but in less of a sulking mood. Maurice was willing to give him another chance - he had to make sure Belle would too. He racked his brain for something, anything, that would help him here, and it had to be something good for, after everything that had happened, he would need something good to get himself out of this mess.

That was when something across the tavern caught his eye: a poster on the wall advertising the upcoming annual Autumn Festival, complete with a fair and dance - he hadn't even noticed someone put the poster up. This perked him up - no doubt he would receive another trophy for the archery competition this year, and the wrestling match, and the horse races. He had a first prize record for the last few years. And the dance - every girl in town always hoped that they would be the lucky girl he would ask to accompany him. The dance... Suddenly, it clicked, all falling together. He had an idea.

* * *

The following day when she returned home from running some final errands in preparation for the fair, Belle found a surprise awaiting her. She found Gaston in their sitting room, a large bouquet of red roses clutched in his hand. Huh, so he thought bringing her favourite flowers would help the situation. He practically leapt to his feet when she entered the room. She cast a glance at her father who only nodded before stepping out of the room to give them some space.

"I recall you saying roses were your favourite." Gaston held them out. She did not accept them. His arm fell, defeated, a couple of petals drifting to the floor.

He cleared his throat and then started again. "We've both had time to think about what happened, and I think I speak the truth when I say we both said some things that perhaps weren't entirely true, that we didn't quite mean." Such as her, 'I'm never going to marry you.'

Belle remained silent. _This_ was his apology?

"I wanted to make it up to you," he rambled on. "I was hoping to make it up to you, and hope that you might accept my invitation to the annual Autumn Ball. It's a part of the Autumn Festival held every year. It's held in the tavern, there's music and dancing, refreshments. It's really a very fun evening. I thought we could go as friends." He put careful emphasis on this. He had wondered whether or not to bring up the 'friends' part, but had settled for yes as it had been so important to her. "It's taking place at the end of next week. Everyone enjoys it as it's one chance to dress up." He looked at her hopefully.

Her expression had not changed. Did he really think she was going to be persuaded that easily She had made the mistake of trusting him again once before... And look where that caused her to end up.

"I will think about it," she finally said.

He tried not to look or feel too disappointed. After all, what had he expected? And she hadn't said no, not yet, so there was still hope.

"Right now I am too focused on preparing for the fair to make a decision," she explained.

He nodded. "Well, thank you for your time." He set the drooping bouquet of roses on the table as he left.

 _Uh oh, Gaston had another idea ;) Haha just kidding! Thanks so much for reading and I promise the chapters will start getting longer again!_


	47. The Fair

Hello sorry for the delay! Here's the next chapter for you! :)

Chapter Forty-six

The Fair

The day of the fair arrived and Maurice and Belle awoke early and headed out to their neighbouring town of Petite Fleur where the fair was being held, the start of the Autumn Festival. They arrived a couple of hours later.

"This invention may be the start of a new life for us," Maurice said hopefully as they set up at the invention tent.

"Do you need any help with anything else Papa?" she asked once they were all set up.

Maurice smiled. "No, no, you run along and explore." He had seen her staring around at everything curiously.

She smiled back. "Thank you Papa. I promise I'll be back in time for the judging and prizes."

Leaving the inventions she wandered around by herself for a while. Even though it was still early the fair was already a bustling, busy place. She had thought that it would be small, but no, it was a whole assortment of things, something for everyone's liking. There were stalls selling varieties of everything, from dresses to weapons, to household objects, food and drinks, and even games for the children. Overall, she was impressed. The villages and their inhabitants kept surprising her.

"Belle!" As she was wandering through the clothing section she heard the call of her name and saw Alice making her way through the crowd towards her. "Oh, thank goodness I saw you!" Alice said. "Gives me an excuse to leave my sisters! A welcome excuse, of course." She winked. "How have you been?"

"Oh, well," Belle lied. "And you?"

"I've been good. I heard about you and Gaston," Alice said. "I'm sorry."

"Did everyone hear?" asked Belle, recalling Père Robert saying so.

Alice looked as though she wanted to tell her different. "Yes..."

Belle groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"That and, they all talk about you standing up to him, and how no one has ever done that before, especially no woman! You've changed him, and the village. You are just what we needed!"

Belle didn't know how to react to this.

There came a great cheer then from a fenced-off area nearby.

"Oh, it's starting!" cried Alice.

Going over, the two found that it was the archery competition. A line of five targets had been set up, and before them stood five archers, one of which happened to be-

"GASTON!" shrieked the triplets, supposedly cheering him on.

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes. "So embarrassing," she whispered, making Belle giggle.

They watched as the archers readied their bows and arrows at the instruction of the judges.

"Um, would you like to continue on?" asked Alice.

Actually, she was kind of curious to stay and watch, though she hated to admit it. Belle knew that Alice was trying to be gentle on the subject of her and Gaston.

"A-alright," she finally said, and the girls moved on.

They stopped by every stand, every tent, seeing every corner of the fair. There was even dancing lessons, cooking lessons, sewing, and knitting. They had a little bit of everything.

Belle and Alice spent the day together, laughing and talking, and Belle began to feel as if she had found a true friend. It was also just what she had needed, a distraction from the events of the past week.

They were trying on an assortment of hats at one of the stands when the clock tower chimed. "Oh, the time!" Belle cried. "It's almost time for the inventions!"

She and Alice wove through the crowd and back to the inventions tent, arriving just as the judges were making their way through the various assortment of inventions. Belle saw her father standing very proudly by his woodcutting machine. They met eyes and shared a smile.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of the judges wandering around inspecting everything, they finally began making the announcements of the winners. Third prize went, second prize went, first prize... Belle held her breath.

"And first prize goes to - the woodcutter!" the judges announced.

Belle couldn't help but laugh out loud at her father's dumbfounded expression. He looked to be in a daze while he shook the judges hands and accepted his prize. Belle and Alice cheered.

As the crowd began to disperse, Belle eagerly awaited seeing her father. Finally, she found her moment and embraced him. "Oh Papa, I'm so happy, and proud!" She pulled back from their hug. "Maman would be too."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Thank you my dear. I can hardly believe it! Any prize at all, let alone first place!"

"I always knew you had it in you."

"Excuse me, sir." It was one of the judges approaching them. "Might I speak to you for a moment?"

Maurice was surprised. "Y-yes, of course."

As he went off, Belle rejoined Alice. When Maurice left the judges he appeared even more shocked.

"What did they want to discuss Papa?"

"Well, they have a proposition for us," her father explained. "They were very impressed with my invention, and think it could be very successful. They offered me a workshop in the city, where I could make more of the machines."

Belle gasped. "Papa, that's wonderful! Congratulations!"

"Thank you. Of course, they're letting me take some time to decide, as it would mean moving and all..."

True, Belle realized, leaving when she had just started to get settled. But to the city... An adventure, a new start... _Another_ new start...

"But anyways, we don't need to make a decision right now," Maurice reminded her. "I suppose I was right when I said this invention would be the start of a new life for us," he chuckled. "Now, I saw a stand of baked goods when we arrived, and I've been dying to try some all day..."

* * *

A couple of days later father and daughter arrived back home, however, it might not be home for much longer...

They had spent most of the ride home discussing the proposition of moving to the city. The more they talked about it, the more exciting it sounded.

Belle was out getting some groceries that morning, her thoughts busy with the prospect of leaving town, when a voice stopped her.

"Good morning Belle."

She turned around to see Gaston, standing smiling behind her. She gave him a nod. The front of his jacket was decorated in medals - most likely showing off his prizes from the fair. All first prize, she noticed.

"Word has spread through town of your father's success at the fair. Congratulations." He smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."

"I have also heard rumour of the possibility of you leaving town-" These words were painful to speak. He'd been shocked when he'd heard this, and he had begun to wonder - and worry - if some of their reason for leaving was him.

"Yes, we are quite seriously considering it," she said, her expression firm.

"I see." He nodded, internally panicking. "That got me thinking, with the possibility of you leaving now, I don't want us to part on such poor terms. At least this way we will hopefully have fonder final memories of each other." The words pained him. Final memories... How would he ever say goodbye to her? He just had to assure her that he meant how he felt, so that she would stay there with him. "So, on that note, I was wondering - and hoping - that you might consider my offer, to the dance-" His words trailed off, and he looked hopeful. The dance, that one evening was all he needed to assure her. That might be his last and only chance. He just needed her to accept.

 _Will Belle accept his offer to the dance? You'll find out in the next chapter! :) Thanks so much for all the reads!_


	48. Glittering in Gold

Hello again! This chapter is pretty short but there will be some longer ones coming up! Enjoy! :)

Chapter Forty-seven

Glittering in Gold

"Oh Papa why did I ever agree to this?!" Belle groaned as she rifled through the sparse selection of dresses in her wardrobe. The dance was in a couple of days and she had nothing suitable to wear. This event was a formal one, judging by Gaston's description, and she didn't really have any fancy dresses, certainly not one fit for an 'Autumn Ball'.

She had been very hesitant to accept his offer, but finally gave in. She had been to the fair and enjoyed herself immensely, and figured she would regret it if she didn't take in the entire festival. Perhaps she was going with Gaston, but she wouldn't let that ruin her time there.

When at last she'd finally agreed to go with him Gaston's face had lit up with the largest smile, and it had actually been kind of adorable. Gaston, adorable? Oh dear. She shook her head to dismiss such silly thoughts and went back to searching through the dresses. Finally, she slammed the wardrobe doors in frustration. "There's nothing!" She couldn't show up in one of these plain dresses with everyone else all dressed up fancily, that would only give them something else to gossip about her.

Her father stood in the doorway and chuckled as he watched her, all flustered and frustrated. He'd never seen her fuss over something like this. "You know, I might have just the thing." He disappeared down the hall and into his bedroom and returned a few minutes later with a large, thin box. He came and placed it on her bed. "I've been waiting for the right time to give this to you, but no other time seemed appropriate until now."

When Belle lifted the lid to see inside a hand immediately flew to her mouth in a gasp, much like when Gaston had shown her the chestful of books. Inside the box was a beautiful golden yellow ballgown.

"Oh Papa!" she cried. "I-I don't know what to say. Oh it's magnificent!" She turned to her father. "Was it Maman's?"

He nodded, smiling. "It was. She would want you to have it. And I know it will look just as beautiful on you."

Belle ran her fingers gently over the silky skirt.

"It comes complete with shoes, gloves, and hairpieces, so I think you will be set."

"Oh Papa, thank you, so much!"

He smiled. "You are most welcome my dear."

Beaming, she carefully withdrew the dress from the box in a flurry of yellow silk. "I'll try it on right now!"

 _And there it is, the iconic yellow dress! :D Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed!_


	49. And When the Moment is Just Right

Hello! Me again! Here's the next chapter - enjoy! :)

Chapter Forty-eight

And When the Moment is Just Right

It was the night of the dance. In his room, Gaston was just making the final adjustments to his formal appearance in the mirror when there came a knock at the door.

"It's me," LeFou said, peeking his head into the room. "I just came to let you know that Tom, Dick, Stanley, and I are all ready." Of course it was Gaston who took the longest to get ready out of the five of them.

"How do I look?" Gaston asked, turning away from the mirror and facing his friend.

"As handsome as ever." LeFou grinned.

Gaston gave a proud sigh and turned back to the mirror. "Yes," he agreed.

"So," LeFou said, stepping further into the room. "Tonight's the night!"

"Indeed it is, my friend. And it will be absolutely perfect LeFou," Gaston said as he adjusted the ruffled collar of his shirt in the mirror. "The romantic candlelight, the music, the dancing. And then, when the moment is just right, I will take Belle aside and tell her how I feel. When I do, she will realize that she feels the same, and everything will fall perfectly into place, and all thoughts of leaving will be gone from her mind! At last, all will fall into alignment." He spread his hands out before him as he spoke, vividly picturing the moment he had described. It would be perfect.

"Nervous?"

"Of course not!" Gaston scoffed, when truthfully he hoped the dance would be such a success in her eyes that it would change her mind completely and she wouldn't want to leave and would stay. It wasn't that much to hope for, was it?

With that he gave his reflection a satisfied nod and grin. The hunter was in good spirits tonight, the best he had been in since his fall out with Belle. He turned to his friend. "And what about you LeFou? Handsome man like you must have a date to the ball."

Handsome?! Gaston had just given him a compliment! He might have to thank Belle for putting Gaston in better, kinder spirits. "Oh," he said, blushing. "Well yes, I am going with someone. Just as friends, taking after you and Belle-" He caught what he had said, and not sure if it had been the right thing to say at the moment, he quickly added, "Alice is her name."

"Very nice, very nice," Gaston said, though now seemed more occupied adjusting the collar of his jacket in the mirror. He took a step back. "It is time." Then he turned to his friend and clapped him on the shoulder. "See you back here soon," he told him, scooping up the bouquet of roses he had for Belle. Now it was time to make his move. Time to go get the girl. He regarded himself one final time in the mirror. "It's hero time!"

* * *

As he strode up to the cottage, head held high, proudly holding himself, Gaston suddenly felt a little nervous, something he rarely felt. This was his last chance to try and convince Belle to stay. A few months before, he wouldn't have had any doubts, but now, after what had happened between them... He couldn't afford to blow this final chance she had given him. He didn't deserve this, even he realized that, so he had to make it worth while.

He paused on the pathway up to the house to recompose himself and reassemble the confidence he was so famous for, before heading up the front steps and knocking on the door.

"Ah, good evening Captain." It was Maurice who opened the door.

Gaston gave him a nod. "Maurice. Oh, and might I say congratulations on your success at the fair."

"Ah, thank you!" The inventor said proudly. "Yes, it was a pleasant surprise indeed. Please, do come in." Maurice stepped aside to let the Captain through the door. Then he nodded to the bouquet of flowers, another bunch of roses, in Gaston's hand. "Ah, very nice."

"Yes, she told me roses were her favourite."

"Same with her mother. Oh Belle!" Maurice called. "Your escort has arrived!"

"Coming Papa," came her voice from upstairs followed by her gentle footsteps.

Gaston turned towards the stairs as she approached.

He stopped and stared.

 _Duh duh duh! Haha cliffhanger! ;) Thanks so much for reading! Next up, the dance!_


	50. Belle of the Ball

I'm SO SORRY for the delay! I've been super busy getting ready to go back to university - whew! Thanks so much for being so patient - here's the next chapter for you! Enjoy! :)

Chapter Forty-nine

Belle of the Ball

When she appeared at the top of the stairs, the roses almost fell from Gaston's hand and he felt his jaw drop. He could have sworn she was glowing, in a dress of rich yellow with golden designs. For once he found himself lost for words, utterly speechless. The power this woman held over him!

She evidently didn't know what to take his silence for. "Too much?" she asked.

He shook his head, still in a daze. "You look absolutely stunning."

Her cheeks flamed, turning almost as red as the roses. "Oh, um, well, t-thank you. You look nice too." Nice? He looked incredibly handsome, and all she said was 'nice'. And in response to him calling her 'stunning'. That had been the best she could come up with?

Gaston finally managed to snap from his trance some, enough to hand her the bouquet of roses. "For you." _Idiot, of course they're for her!_

She took them. "Thank you."

"Roses, you're favourite," he added.

"Yes, I can see that."

 _Idiot, of course she can see them!_

"I'll take those," Maurice said, chuckling a little to himself over the obviously smitten two. He took the roses from his daughter, placing them in a vase.

Belle retrieved her cloak. "Here, allow me." Gaston took it from her and placed it over her shoulders.

She looked surprised but touched by the gesture. "Thank you."

He grinned proudly. "You're welcome."

"You'd best be off," said Maurice. "The dance has already begun!" Then he turned serious. "Captain, I trust my daughter is in good hands?"

"The very best Maurice," Gaston assured him.

Maurice smiled. "Good. Now, off you go." And he shooed them out of the house. "Have a good time!" he called from the porch.

Belle waved. Then Gaston offered her his arm, she hesitantly taking it, and they headed into town.

There was a slightly uncomfortable silence between them during their walk to the tavern, neither really knowing what to say. Both hoped this would get better as the evening progressed.

When they arrived at the tavern, a warm glow spilled out of the windows into the night from the candles and torches inside. Gaston opened the door and held it for Belle as they went inside, then taking her cloak from her and hanging it up. See, he could be the perfect gentleman.

Entering the tavern, Belle saw that it had been transformed. It was decorated with ribbons and flowers adorning the walls, and the tables and chairs had been pushed back along the walls to clear a space for dancing in the middle, but so that people could still sit down if they wished. A band of musicians played at the front, and couples in brightly coloured, fancy attire danced to their merry tune.

Although the dance had only just begun, it was quite crowded already. Plenty of heads to turn and look their way as they entered the tavern. Even the band stopped abruptly and the room fell into silence.

Everyone stared. There was Belle, the strange inventor's daughter, only she was almost unrecognizable. Tonight she looked even more beautiful, and she was with Gaston. Had things been resolved between them? Even the triplets stood gawking, all three of them silent for once.

Gaston, of course, basked in it, all the stares and sudden attention, but he saw that it made Belle uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and addressed the crowd. "Well, this is a party isn't it?" He nodded to the musicians, who struck up their merry tune again.

And with that the festivities resumed. People began talking and laughing and dancing again. Belle still marveled at the room - it didn't feel as though she were in the tavern, but instead a ballroom. And with everyone dressed up - it felt like a fairy tale almost, like she had fallen into one of the stories in her books. This sudden realization excited her immensely.

"Oh Belle!" She turned to see Alice waving. She was with LeFou and some other townsfolk. "My you look beautiful!" she cried when she joined Belle.

"Thank you, you as well," Belle complimented.

Alice scoffed. "Oh please!" She herself was wearing a dress of pale blue. "Oh you should have seen it! We were all dancing - LeFou, Tom, Dick, Stanley, me, and their dates - were all dancing and something happened and LeFou and Stanley ended up dancing together. We all had a good laugh over it!" LeFou and Stanley blushed and chuckled, looking down at their feet. "Anyways," Alice continued, "I'd better let you get back to your escort." She winked.

Belle turned to where Gaston was chatting with Tom, Dick, Stanley, and LeFou. He turned away from his friends and back to her. "Well, thoughts so far?"

"It's lovely," she said in full sincerity.

 _Just like you_. He wanted to say it, so badly, but he held his tongue. The moment for expressing his feelings would come later.

"And it is only just beginning." He nodded to the counter and the assortment of refreshments. "Come, let's get something to drink."

After enjoying some of the wide variety of refreshments, Belle watched the dancers. It seemed that most everyone had arrived now, and the dance floor was a lively scene. She was itching to dance, she already swaying to the music. Gaston must have sensed this.

"Come, let us dance. This is a ball after all-" But then a voice in his head reminded him of a more 'gentle approach'. "Would you like to?"

She smiled up at him. "I thought you would never ask!"

Before he could offer her his arm like the gentleman he had proved he could be, she had already grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out into the crowd of dancing couples. The next song was about to begin.

He chuckled at her obvious enthusiasm. "I must warn you though, I am a very accomplished dancer. I hope you shall be able to keep up."

She smiled at the hint of challenge in his voice, and also his classic boasting. And for a moment, it felt just like old times between them. Both longed for it to return to this way.

The music started and the men took their partner's hands and spun them around - Belle felt herself blush when he took her hand. They had never really held hands like this before, and certainly not for so long. She glided along, the golden skirt of her dress swishing with each movement. She caught the triplets staring daggers at her, dancing there in Gaston's arms, but as usual, she didn't care.

Partway through the dance Belle felt herself step back right onto Gaston's foot. She gasped. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She was terribly embarrassed.

But he only chuckled, finding her sudden flustered state adorable.

A few minutes later, she stumbled and stepped in his way in the dance. She winced and blushed deeper. "Sorry. I guess it's been a while since I've danced..."

"No, I'm sorry-" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Now he was the one to blush.

She looked up at him curiously. "For what?"

 _For everything_. "Sorry," he mumbled again, shaking his head.

The musicians struck the last note and the partners bowed in the case of the gentlemen and curtsied in the case of the ladies, then clapping as a thanks to the band.

Beside him, Belle was beaming - it was impossible to miss or mistake her happiness. Gaston gave a content sigh. _So far, so good._

 _There it is, hope you enjoyed! Again, so sorry for the long wait and thank you again for being so patient with me! Bye for now! (P.S. the dance isn't quite over yet!)_


	51. The Last Dance

Hello! Here's the second part of the dance - enjoy! :)

Chapter Fifty

The Last Dance

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the conductor of the musicians announced. "This will be our last song of the night, the last dance."

Belle and Gaston looked up from where they were sitting at one of the tables off to the side, glasses of punch in hand, when this announcement was made. They had sat the last couple of dances out as they had been dancing for quite a while before.

Already! The last dance already! The evening had gone by so fast! Belle found herself disappointed with this realization.

Gaston turned to her and offered his hand. "Shall we?"

Before, he had offered her his arm, but now, he was offering his hand. Belle found this more intimate, and felt her whole body flutter when their fingers brushed. Suddenly she found herself wishing for the absence of her gloves, so that their hands might really be touching.

Normally she would scold herself for thinking such things, but tonight she did not. Tonight, she wouldn't worry herself with such things, and would enjoy herself.

Gaston led her out onto the crowded floor - most of the couples had come to dance this final dance. The musicians struck the first note - first, the ladies curtsied to their partners, the men then bowing in return. She suddenly felt very nervous.

The next thing Belle knew was Gaston's strong, supportive arms were around her waist, holding her close in the dance, holding her as if he never wanted to let go. And he didn't want to.

That was when she realized just how close they were to each other, their faces just inches apart. They didn't break eye contact once, save for the time she closed her eyes, threw back her head, and smiled in full contentment. She dared to close her eyes just this once as they glided along together to the music, savoring being there in his arms.

And suddenly, it were as though they were the only ones in the room, just them, dancing together. The other people and the tavern melted away, and all that mattered was them there in that moment. There and then, nothing else mattered. They were completely lost in the dance.

Just as suddenly, Belle found her nervousness melt away, replaced by a new confidence found in the dance.

It was over much too soon. Before they knew it, the men were bowing to their partners and the ladies curtsied in return, just like at the start, and the music faded away until there was silence, broken moments later by the thunderous applause of the dancers. The musicians bowed and tipped their hats in thanks before beginning to pack up their instruments.

The guests took this as their cue that the evening had come to an end. Slowly they began making their way to the door, gathering their hats and coats and chatting about what a good time it had been.

"Oh, that was just wonderful, wasn't it?"

"The best one yet!"

"Much better than last year, that's for certain!"

Pretty soon the tavern was quiet, the tables and chairs were being moved back to their usual places about the room and the refreshments were being cleared away. The disguise of the fairy tale ballroom had been removed, and the tavern had returned.

Belle was taking one last look at all of the decorations when she felt strong yet gentle hands place her cloak around her shoulders. "Thank you."

Gaston smiled. "You are welcome. Are you ready to go?"

"I think so." Taking one last look, she followed him out into the night.

 _Well, there it is, hope you enjoyed the second part of the dance! Thanks so much for reading! :)_


	52. There May Be Something There

Sadly the dance is over, but I promise there's more excitement coming soon!

Chapter Fifty-one

There May Be Something There That Wasn't There Before

"That was amazing!" Belle cried as they left the tavern. "I never imagined the village could hold something like that! You know," she said thoughtfully. "There's so much more to this village than I ever could have thought. It's funny."

It had been a success - she was obviously warming to the village and life here. This was his chance. "You think you could be happy here?" He was so close...

She looked around. "Yes, I think I really could now, if we decide to stay." Then she sighed. "But, there will always still be that longing for adventure, to see the world. I just can't help it. I think I'll always feel just a little trapped by the rules and structure and way of life - I feel not quite free. I'll always be the odd inventor's daughter. And can anyone be happy if they aren't free? My thirst for adventure is quite unquenchable. "

He was thankful for the cover of night so that she may not see the crushed expression as it fell across his face - what a fool he had been. How could he have ever thought that she could be happy here? Of course she couldn't, an intelligent, adventurous, dreamy girl like her. And even if she managed to feel the same for him as he did for her he could never ask her to stay here in a place where she felt so trapped. He couldn't ask that of her. And so he wouldn't.

That is, if she even felt the same way.

It was true that, during that last dance, he had never wanted to let go. _Don't leave me,_ he wanted to beg. _Please, please don't leave._

The long silence between them was broken then when she said, "Papa taught me how to dance. I used to step on his toes a lot."

Despite feeling as crushed as he did he couldn't help but smile a little at this, imagining Maurice twirling around a younger Belle. "Well you only stepped on mine once - or twice."

She chuckled a little. "I suppose I was a little out of practice."

"I couldn't tell," he said honestly.

They walked on in silence, but this time a comfortable kind of silence. It lasted until they reached the cottage, where they were to part ways. Gaston hoped and prayed it was not for the last time.

"Thank you, Gaston, I had a lovely time."

"Thank you for agreeing to go with me - as friends."

"And thank you for walking me home."

"Of course."

She smiled. "Goodnight." She turned towards the door.

This was his chance - maybe his _only_ chance. He had been waiting for it all night and now here it was. He couldn't risk losing it. "Belle wait-" He was going to do it, he was going to tell her how he felt, how he really, truly felt. _Belle, I must confess that in the beginning all I wanted was to marry you... But you have taught me, taught me so much... Please stay here with me Belle, please don't leave. I, I, I love you..._

Even if it did nothing, even if she left in the end, at least he would have told her. He would regret it for the rest of his life if he did not. At least she would know the truth.

She turned back to face him, regarding him curiously. "Yes?"

This was it.

 _Duh, duh, duh! Cliffhanger! ;) Haha I'm sorry I couldn't resist! Oh wow we're getting so close to the exciting end, but don't worry, there's still lots of chapters coming ahead - thanks so much!_


	53. Finally Learned to Love

And we're back! I really like this part and hope you do too! :)

Chapter Fifty-two

Finally Learned to Love

When Gaston entered the tavern after walking Belle home he found LeFou and many of the other villagers were still in the tavern. Some worked to take down the decorations and rearrange the furniture.

"Gaston!" cried LeFou, beaming as he came in the door. "So, how'd it go? You finally told her! And, what did she say?"

But Gaston didn't answer. Much to the surprise and confusion of the others, he sauntered quietly over to his chair and sat before the fire.

"Gaston?" LeFou gently pressed. "You hardly seem to be in the spirits of a man who just professed his love." Then he gasped, followed by a wince. "She didn't say it back, did she?"

There was a pause. "I didn't say it." Gaston's eyes didn't leave the flames. "I didn't tell her. I couldn't do it, I just couldn't do it."

There were shocked gasps and wide-eyed exchanges from the others. "B-but, why? You've been planning this forever, isn't that what this was all about in the first place?"

No, in the first place this had all been about him marrying Belle. Now it had turned into something quite different.

"She doesn't feel the same," the hunter continued. "I could see it in her eyes. She could never be happy here. I think it's time I turned away from this, set her free. Hopefully she can find happiness elsewhere."

Everyone was shocked. "But Gaston," cried LeFou. "You're never one to give up." In all the years he'd known him, he'd never seen Gaston like this.

"Perhaps not before, but perhaps it's best, for everyone." He gave a defeated sigh.

No one spoke. They were still too shocked, unable to comprehend that Gaston was saying this. It was like there was a completely different person sitting in that large chair before the fire, in the place of the great boastful hunter and war hero. He'd made such a big deal of this for so long, everyone knew so, and for him, of all people, to then just suddenly give up on it completely...

"B-but Gaston," cried LeFou, still baffled. "Why?"

Silence. Gaston did not answer him.

"Because he loves her." All eyes turned to look at Madame LeBlanc whose quiet voice had broken the silence, speaking in Gaston's place. "He really, truly loves her."

 _OoooOOOoooOOOoooooOOOOO...! Haha yay! The beast has finally learned to love! Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed!_


	54. A Threat to Us All!

Here's the next chapter! (things are about to get exciting!)

Chapter Fifty-three

A Threat to Us All!

When Belle entered the cottage after thanking and saying goodnight to Gaston, who thanked her again for going to the dance with him, she was greeted by her father tinkering away by the fire. He smiled and rose to his feet when she came in.

"Why Papa, you're still awake."

"Well of course, I didn't want to miss you. I am eager to hear all about the evening! So, how was it?"

She gave a content sigh, a smile on her face. "It was - wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. The music, the decorations, the dancing. And everyone looked so lovely! It was like something out of a fairy tale!" She twirled around, the skirt of her dress swirling as she did so. "And Gaston... I was worried things would be awkward between us, and it started out that way, but then it all went away. He was such a gentleman the whole time." She chuckled, recalling his efforts. "And then during the last dance it was like we had this connection, an understanding. It was indescribable."

"The bond two people share when dancing is a remarkable thing," her father agreed with a smile of his own. "I'm glad you had a nice time."

"Oh Papa, it was magical." There really was no other way to describe it. And that moment where it felt as though it were only the two of them there, just her and him, dancing together, everyone and everything else melting away and leaving just them. Such a strange sensation had filled her then - what did it mean?

Still pondering this, Belle changed out of her gown and returned it to the box and stored it away in her wardrobe. "Thank you Maman," she whispered before closing the doors.

Then, seeing as it wasn't too late, she settled down to do some reading. That is, if she could concentrate. Her thoughts kept trailing off to the evening, particularly that last dance. She had felt something then, this she was certain of. And furthermore, she was sure Gaston had felt it too.

"Hmm... What do you suppose?" Maurice stood before the window, peering out into the night. Belle joined him and saw the flickering of torchlight, multiple torches by the looks of it, drawing closer and closer. They stood and watched as the torchlight began outlining a procession of people and animals and carts, heading towards the town square. Distant shouts and cries could be heard - a procession of distress.

Belle and Maurice weren't the only villagers who'd noticed the newcomers. Pretty soon every door in Villeneuve was open and the townsfolk poured out, approaching the procession, all equally curious. Belle and Maurice left their own cottage and gasped.

It was a startling sight. These people looked tired and shaken, scared. There were many wounded. People spoke in hurried voices, children cried, and there was shouting.

"Help, somebody help us, please!" called the man leading the procession.

Père Robert came rushing out of the chapel. "Monsieur Armand, mayor of Petite Fleur?"

"Yes," confirmed the man.

"Whatever happened?"

"The beast, it attacked us, ransacked our village, and with no warning at all. Many dead, many wounded. We evacuated as soon as we could, mostly with what we had on us, nothing more. Our village now lies in ruins."

Upon hearing this there were gasps and murmurs from the townsfolk. Not long ago everyone was enjoying a merry fair in the town these people were now saying was destroyed.

"The beast!"

"The rumours are true!"

"Oh yes," said the mayor. "Very true."

"Is it really as horrible as they say?"

"Worse!"

Now there was nervous murmuring amongst the Villeneuve villagers.

The commotion in the centre of town caught the attention of those in the tavern. Gaston emerged, followed by LeFou and Madame LeBlanc.

"Oh Captain, thank goodness!" Monsieur Armand rushed to Gaston. "It's the beast, it attacked our village, we barely made it out alive. We lost many, men, women, and children!"

Gaston visibly stiffened but tried to remain calm. "Did you see this creature?"

"Yes, a fearsome thing indeed! It's huge-"

"With fangs!" shouted someone.

"And claws!" added another.

"Oh God," exclaimed the hunter. At first it was targeting flocks, then forest animals, then people. But now it was threatening villages. This was serious.

Gaston went and stood up on the fountain so he was raised above the crowd. Then he took his handgun and fired a shot into the air to get their attention. Everyone jumped, startled, and some screamed.

"Everyone, please. In times like these, hard as it is, we must try and remain calm." He certainly had a way with people, Belle had to admit, a way with controlling large crowds such as this especially.

"I have heard of the workings of black magic but I've never before beheld it with my own eyes. This creature will curse us all! It is a threat to our very existence! We're not safe until its head is mounted on my wall! As the leading hunter of Villeneuve and a retired captain of our army, and a member of this town, I say we kill the beast!"

There were roaring cheers from the crowd in agreement. Gaston took a torch and lit it. "I've rushed to the defense of this village before, and I will not back down now. Who's with me?!" He received another cheer, this one louder.

"Yeah!"

"Let's get the foul creature!"

"With the Captain!"

Then, taking his torch, Gaston threw it up and tossed it into a wagon filled with hay. It instantly ignited, setting in motion a ravenous hunt.

"Men, with me. Ready your horses, your weapons, and your courage. We have a creature to hunt."

 _Cue 'The Mob Song' ;) Thanks so much for reading!_

 _P.S. The next chapter is my favourite!_


	55. Confession

Here's the next chapter (my favourite one! ;))

Chapter Fifty-four

Confession

"Père Robert, take the women, children, wounded, and elderly to the chapel, and give them food, warmth, medical assistance, whatever they need." Gaston was giving orders to everyone while they readied themselves for the night ahead. "Men, our priority is to find the creature and keep it away from our village by any means necessary." The men were quick to oblige as they rushed to the defense of their village, by orders of the captain.

The chaplain had quickly obeyed his orders and Gaston observed the chapel which had quickly been transformed into a medical wing, much like those he had seen during the war, and where he had spent some of his time. There was Madame LeBlanc carrying a stack of blankets, and there were Belle and Maurice helping too.

Belle noticed him and caught up to him. "I have heard some of the women discussing wanting to join the men in the hunt, to avenge their lost villagers and homes in the attack. I think you should let them go."

He walked with a brisk stride, one she nearly had to jog to keep up with."The battlefield is no place for women," he answered. He held his hands clasped behind his back in a very solider-like fashion and held himself very tall and upright.

She continued to hurry to keep up with his long strides. "The battlefield is no place for anyone." Now she stood in front of him, blocking his path. "And this isn't a war Gaston, this is different-"

"It's not different. And yes, it is a war-" He strode right past her.

"Maybe if you would just stop and listen-"

He stopped and turned on her. "No, you listen," he practically snapped. Then he sighed and shook his head firmly, his tone softening a little when he next spoke. "No. The women, children, and elderly will stay here where it is safe. As Captain and head hunter of this village my job is to ensure the safety of the villagers, and that won't happen if we have people running off. And you will stay here with them - that is an order." He knew how much she hated being told what to do, especially by him, but he needed to know she was safe. He couldn't be distracted worrying for her safety while trying to focus on the task at hand.

"And what if I don't?"

Was she really going to do this now? He gave a frustrated sigh. He could sense another one of their arguments brewing, and there was no time for an argument now. "You will. I need you to."

"You just don't want to admit that you'd like my help, like with the wolf attack."

He sighed and gritted his teeth. "That is not true-"

"Oh really?" Her voice was rising. It didn't sound as though she believed him. "Then why?" she demanded.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU BELLE!" His shout, heard only by them during the commotion, shocked her into a wide-eyed jaw-agape silence. She stared up at him. Had he really just said what she thought he had? Had the words really come out of his mouth?

Again he sighed, softening his voice. "That is why. Yes, before, all I wanted was to marry you, but now you've taught me what it really is to love someone. I thought I loved you before, but that wasn't love, not what you deserve. But now-" His words trailed off. "Please, please just stay here where I know you are safe." And with that he was gone, leaving Belle standing still as a statue, utterly shocked.

"What happened?" Maurice questioned of his daughter's stunned look. He had seen her and Gaston speaking just moments before.

Belle blinked, still in shock. "H-he said he loved me."

 _Gasp! Haha so, what did you think? Thanks so much for reading!_


	56. It's Hero Time

Here's the next chapter for you! Hope you enjoy! I know this chapter is pretty short, as was the last one, and the next one will be too, but I promise the actual fight with the beast will be longer :)

Chapter Fifty-five

It's Hero Time

What a turn the night had taken. A couple of hours ago he had Belle in his arms and they were dancing at the ball, he awaiting the perfect moment to tell her how he felt. But he had not, and now there was a fearsome creature on the loose that needed hunting.

He had changed into his hunting gear, complete with a sword, a handgun, and his crossbow and arrows. Good to be prepared for anything.

Well, he'd said it. It hadn't gone exactly as planned but he'd said it nonetheless. He must have looked like such a fool. That may not have been the way he had been planning on telling Belle of his feelings for her, but now it was said and done, no going back. The look of shock that had crossed her face when he said it - was it in disbelief? He hoped not, hoped that she could tell just how sincere he was being, that this was serious, that he wasn't taking it lightly.

He loved her.

He loved her more than anyone or anything else. That was it. It was as complicated and as simple as that. It was thanks to her that he had come to see all he had, even if it had been too late. It was thanks to her that he had loved again, thanks to her that he had realized so much. And he would never deserve her, not really, but he hoped that she at least realized his feelings.

But it didn't matter now, not really, for he was still too late. She was still leaving. If only he'd realized sooner - but no, he had been far too stubborn in his own old ways to see it, and now because of that he was too late and Belle was lost to him forever.

One task accomplished, now onto the next: the beast. The supposedly magic creature plaguing the woods and surrounding villages. They were not just dealing with rumours and whispers anymore, this was real, very real. And he owed it to his fellow villagers to protect them, fight in their name. They called him 'the town hero', 'their hero'. But why? Sure, he was a war hero, he had the medals to prove it, and they were proud of him for representing their little town off at war. His father had taught him from a young age that if you do something for someone to demand something in return. He had given them freedom and they, in return, had worshiped him ever since. But then Belle had taught him and shown him the importance of generosity, doing something for someone and not expecting anything in return, just doing so out of the goodness of your heart. That is, if he had any goodness in his heart. He hoped he did, at least now.

This town had always given him everything, and he had never given them anything in return, not really. Yes there was the initial defense of the village, but beyond that nothing. They deserved more than that - they deserved a true hero. He knew what he had to do.

Torch in hand, weapons at the ready, and mustering the courage he was famous for, he mounted his horse. "It's hero time."

 _"I learned the truth too late..." This I imagine as his kind of 'Evermore' moment :) Where he makes a realization and his character fully changes. Thanks so much! :)_


	57. New and a Bit Alarming

Hello! Here's the latest chapter for you!

Chapter Fifty-six

"New and a Bit Alarming. Who'd Have Ever Thought That This Could Be?"

"Gaston are you ready to go?" LeFou asked, entering the stables. He and the other men were ready, now all they needed was their leader to lead them.

However, stepping into the stables, LeFou stopped dead in his tracks. The stables were cold, dark, and empty. He could have sworn he saw Gaston head off to ready his horse...

His horse. That was when he realized there was no horse, Gaston's horse was gone, as well as the riding gear such as the saddle and bridle.

That was when he noticed it, fading away in the distance: the light of a torch, just barely illuminating the outline of a horse and rider headed for the forest. Oh no...

"GASTON!" LeFou screamed, cupping his hands over his mouth. "GASTON! Oh, oh no..."

* * *

 _"Because I love you Belle!"_ Gaston's words would not escape her mind. Over and over again she heard them. _"Because I love you... I love you..."_ And the part that may have shocked her the most? The complete and utter sincerity behind them. He had wholeheartedly meant every word he said.

She was trying to help the other women and girls assist those from the other village, but she just couldn't concentrate.

"Men! Everyone!" Suddenly LeFou burst through the chapel doors, out of breath and panting.

"Why, whatever is it, Monsieur LeFou?" asked Madame LeBlanc.

"Gas - Gaston, Gaston's gone..." LeFou managed in between his panting.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"I mean he left, went to go face the monster on his own. What is he thinking?!"

Now nervous chatter arose through the crowd, everyone worried for the safety of their beloved war hero. Belle saw some girls crying. Her own heartbeat began to thunder at such words.

What had he done? Why would he do such a thing? These and many other similar thoughts raced through her head. By how everyone was describing the creature she knew for certain that no one - not even Gaston - could face such a monster alone.

She knew what she had to do.

She threw down the bandage wrapping she had been holding and hurried out of the chapel. Maurice saw this, saw the flicker of something in her eyes, a look he had seen before in his headstrong daughter, and hurried after her. She was heading back towards their cottage. "Belle! Belle what are you doing!"

"I have to go to him."

"What-"

"I have to Papa."

"B-but, why-"

"Because I have to!" She spun around to face him with a near shout. This shocked both her and him.

Maurice reached out and held her cheek. "You love him."

She looked as though she were about to cry. She reached up and took his hand where it was held against her cheek. "Oh Papa, I do. I just, I never expected it, never saw it coming, and to be perfectly honest I'm terrified."

He smiled. "Love is funny that way, how it can sneak up on us. But you needn't be afraid."

She nodded. "And if this creature is really as horrible as it sounds, Gaston is out there to face it alone, and I may never get the chance to tell him how I feel, and I will regret it for a long as I live, I know I will. So I have to do this."

Maurice looked torn. "It's dangerous."

"Yes, it is, I know it is. But it's something I have to do. Will you help me?"

Now Maurice looked teary-eyed too. "Oh my little girl. I've always tried to protect you, probably too much. Of course I will help you. In fact, I think I have just what you need."

They headed inside, Belle hurriedly throwing on her hitched-skirt dress and her boots, tying her hair back while her father retrieved whatever it was she needed. He held it out to her.

"Gaston's handgun."

He grinned. "All fixed."

She took the gun and slipped it into her dress pocket. Then she threw on her cloak, kissed her father's cheek, and jumped onto Phillipe's back, heading for the darkened woods.

 _Go Belle! ;) haha hope you enjoyed her side of the confession! Thanks so much for reading (the next chapter will be longer, I promise!)_


	58. Kill the Beast!

Hello! I'm back - finally! So, so sorry for the delay - university is very busy! Hope it's worth the wait! :)

Chapter Fifty-seven

Kill the Beast!

Gaston reached the heart of the woods, finding it deserted as ever. A gentle rainfall had started around him, awakening a chill in the air. He suppressed a shiver, one that was not only from the cold.

He dismounted and tied his horse's reins to a nearby branch. Then he moved to stand alert, weapons at the ready. He sensed a movement behind him in the shadows and heard a low growl. Slowly, he turned around. A most fearsome sight met his eyes.

* * *

On top of everything, it had begun raining. Belle urged Philippe onward through the darkened forest. Oh, why did everything look so different at night? At this rate they would never reach him in time...

Suddenly, the horse whinnied and reared up, almost throwing Belle from the saddle. She grasped at the reins to try and steady him. Recovering, she saw a cloaked figure blocking their path. The figure reached up and removed their hood, revealing Agathe. Belle recalled hearing that the woman lived alone in the woods.

A ghost of a smile was upon the other woman's lips as she stared up at Belle. Then, all silently, she raised her arm and pointed to the right. Belle caught on immediately.

"Thank you!" she cried, and nudged Philippe into a canter heading in that direction.

* * *

He took it back - he didn't want this creature's head on his wall. It was much too fearsome. He quickly decided that he would rather face the entire enemy army or the pack of wolves again than this creature.

The beast certainly lived up to the frightening rumours. It was about the size of a large bear, though easily larger. It walked hunched on all four paws, which looked more like a great cat's claws. It had long horns and fang-like teeth. One eye was scarred over. It was certainly unlike anything he had ever encountered - the workings of black magic for sure.

Hunter and beast circled each other, gazes locked. Gaston found himself wondering who was actually the predator and who was actually the prey here.

The beast lunged first. Gaston swung at it with his torch. It swiped sharply at him with one of its great paws, and he stumbled back to avoid it, just missing it. They repeated this. The next time this happened, however, he was not quick enough, and the creature clawed him, tearing his jacket and shirt but luckily not hurting him.

The next time the creature swatted at him, it did hit him, and with such force that it sent him flying back and crashing into a nearby cluster of rocks. He collapsed to the ground, groaning. He landed in the mud, the torch, which had already begun to stifle with the rain, fully extinguishing. He cursed at this, and tried to push himself to his feet just as the towering shadow of the beast standing on its hind legs passed over him, paw raised.

 _Bang!_ Even Gaston jumped at the sudden unmistakable sound of a gunshot. He would recognize that sound anywhere. The beast let out a low howl as the bullet pierced its shoulder. Gaston dared look away to find the source of the shot. Oh no...

Belle. There she stood, in her hitched dress and cloak, boots, and her hair pulled messily back, his handgun clutched tightly in her shaking hands.

* * *

She recalled what he had told her that day, out here in the woods, when he'd shown her how to hold a handgun, and she'd surprised him by firing it. _"First, you have to find your target...Concentrate, stay focused on your target. And now place your finger on the trigger... Always stay focused on your target..."_

The creature was recovering from the initial shock, and now set its dark, threatening gaze upon her. Gaston saw it, unmistakable - now she was the prey.

The reins snapped as a frightened Philippe took off, bounding back towards the village, releasing himself from where she had tied him up nearby. Gaston hadn't even noticed him until now.

The creature roared and began to charge towards her on all fours. She took off running, but slipped on the rain-slick ground, crashing down. She whirled around just in time to have the creature catch her, one giant clawed paw on either side of her, it hovering above her, trapping her. She opened her mouth to scream, but all but a squeak was emitted. The beast raised its paw to strike.

"BELLE!" Gaston yelled.

But before it could, the creature gave another great roar in response to sudden multiple gunshots fired at it. LeFou and the other men had arrived at the scene just in time and had immediately opened fire on the monster.

"Hold your fire!" Gaston roared. "You'll risk hitting her!"

The creature let out another roar before bounding off into the trees.

"After it!" The men charged off in pursuit.

A very shaken Belle was just stumbling to her feet. Gaston rushed to her side.

"Belle! Oh Belle - are you hurt?" He held her arms.

"N-no-" She was visibly shaken however. "A-are you?"

"No, no I'm alright. What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing!?" she demanded back. "Coming out here all on your own? Gaston, you could have died!"

"I know, I know. And so might you. That is why you must leave - now! I must go after it."

"Well then you might need this." She held the weapon out to him.

He took it, feeling its familiarity in his hand. He then slipped it into his belt and pulled her into the trees. "Here, take my horse, go back to the village - now!"

"No! Wait Gaston, there's something I have to tell you-"

"It can wait-"

"No! It can't!"

He smiled and kissed the top of her head before he lifted her up and set her on his horse's back. "Thank you."

"No!" He then smacked the horse's side and sent him off running, Belle desperately trying to stop him. She yanked on the reigns, but the horse only shook his head at her commands.

As soon as they were gone from sight, Gaston sighed heavily and bounded off after the mob and creature.

* * *

The hunt had brought them to the gap and stream, his favourite place to come, where he had been showing off his jumping to Belle that day they'd journeyed out into the woods together. Now, however, the storm had caused the stream to become somewhat of a rushing river, fallen trees plunging down into it and swept away, the bank a total mudslide.

The mob now had the creature surrounded, however, they did not seem to be having much luck.

Gaston charged forward. "Behind me!" he ordered the men. They obeyed and together swarmed the creature, fighting it off together. Still, despite their blows, it fought on.

That was when he saw her, the blue of her dress standing out against the dark woods. Belle, standing on the other side of the bank-

 _Slash!_ Gaston yelled in agony. The whole side of his face felt as though it were on fire. Blood ran down his face. _Slash!_ The next swipe of the creature's paw sent another burning cut, this time across his arm and chest.

"Gaston!" She screamed his name, or he thought she did. If only he could reach her...

He got an idea. Maybe, just maybe, if he orchestrated it perfectly, he could trap the creature.

 _Bang!_ The creature wailed as the shot from his handgun struck its leg. It turned on him and growled, then charged forward, straight for him.

Belle could only watch in horror from the other side. Then it clicked - she knew what he was going to do. He was going to jump.

She recalled him saying he could make it, but only from a certain, specific spot.

"No, don't!" she shrieked. "It's too far!" Even if he managed to evade the creature, a fall would send him plunging to his death into the racing current below.

He took off running, launching himself over the gap, the beast right at his heels-

He made it! Just! He slammed into the bank and slipped on the muddy edge, threatening to fall, his hands reaching out to grab something, anything. Luckily Belle sprang into action and dove forward, catching his hand in both of her own.

His plan had worked - somewhat. The creature had not been in the right place for clearing the jump and had just missed it, but was now trying to claw its way up to them, determined and gaining.

Belle pulled with all her might, trying to drag Gaston up over the edge and to safety, but she just wasn't strong enough. He tried to help her, trying his best to help her pull him up, but his boots kept slipping on the muddy bank.

The creature was close below him now, its claws giving it advantage in climbing up the wall. He reached for his handgun and pulled the trigger. _Bang!_ The shot hit the creature and sent it sliding back partially. He aimed again.

 _Click._ Empty. No more bullets.

Suddenly, he gave a great, agonized cry - the creature had reached him, slashing his leg badly. Blood mixed with the mud and rainwater. The pain made him dizzy.

This caused him to let go of her hands, but she caught his, grasping them tightly.

That had been the creature's last attempt. Too weak and wounded now, it slid down the muddy bank and into the river below. The remaining men lined the banks, rifles pointed down into the pit and began firing down upon the monster. Belle closed her eyes.

Gaston's gravely injured body grew limp from the pain, leaving Belle on her own to drag him up. She strained with all her might to haul him up onto the side of the bank with her. She would not let him fall, she would not...

At last she succeeded and he collapsed into her lap, staring up at her. His face was ghostly pale, sickeningly so. Even though she knew very little about medicine and healing, she knew that his current state was dire. He was losing so much blood - they had to get him back to the village, now...

"B-Belle-" His voice was so soft she almost missed it over the beating of the rain and the thundering of her heart. "Y-you came b-back." He reached up to touch her face with a shaking hand.

His fingers left a trail of mud along her cheek. She held his cold hand there against her cheek. "Yes, yes of course I did."

"E-even when I told you to go back to the v-village... Where it is s-safe..."

"Yes, but I'm stubborn, remember? Almost as stubborn as you."

This made him chuckle, though it sounded pained, and it soon turned into a heavy cough. His breathing was heavy.

She sucked in a sharp breath. "I-it's going to be okay, it'll be okay," she said in reassurance, brushing his now tangled hair off of his face, gripping his hand tightly.

"M-maybe it's better this way..." he was saying.

"No! No, don't talk like that-"

"At least I learned my lesson, in the end..."

"No, you're going to be alright, I promise - oh if only I'd gotten here sooner-"

"No, no you did what you could, and you were wonderful." He stared up at her, soaking wet, covered in mud, and beautiful, so, so beautiful. "You are the wildest, most gorgeous thing I've ever seen..."

She chuckled, it masking an oncoming sob. "Oh Gaston-"

"T-thank you, Belle..."

"No, no, no, Gaston no! Oh no, please no, please don't leave me!" She cupped his face in her hands, crying now.

He almost missed it, but just as everything faded away into darkness, he thought he heard her speak once more, her soft voice speaking three words:

 _"I love you..."_

 _So there's the beast chapter - whew, I think that was the longest chapter yet, I hope you liked it! Again, so sorry for the wait! Thank you so much for reading! :)_


	59. Changed

Here you go! Sorry for the delay!

Chapter Fifty-eight

Changed

Pain. That was all he felt. Pain and nothing more.

As his eyes slowly stretched open he found himself staring up at the familiar dull ceiling of his bedroom at the tavern. How had he gotten here?

Suddenly, something obstructed his view of the ceiling, not that he minded for the ceiling was boring. Then he realized it was someone.

"Shhh," she said softly, smiling down at him. He felt her gentle fingertips brush his hair out of his eyes.

"Belle?" He must be dreaming. How else could she be here with him? She was gone, wasn't she, left town with her father.

She smiled. "Yes, I'm here."

That was when he realized, no, it wasn't a dream, she really was here with him. With this realization his eyes shot open and he made a sudden movement to sit up, instantly regretting it. His head swam and pain flared up through his body like flames. He fell back down onto the pillow with a groan, his head spinning.

"Easy," she said softly.

He squeezed his eyes shut until the spinning in his head slowed some. Then he looked up at her, this time only raising his head.

"How do you feel?" she asked gently.

"Like my limbs are made of stone." He groaned dramatically.

She chuckled. Leave it to Gaston to be dramatic, although she felt that in this case, his reaction was appropriate.

Then her expression turned serious. "You are lucky, so, so lucky. I hope you know that. For a while there we - we didn't know if you were going to make it."

He managed a chuckle. "Of course I did." He was about to add, "I've had worse," but then thought against it. Perhaps that wasn't quite true. Now, memories of the battle with the beast came flooding back. No, no, on second thought, he hadn't had worse.

"Would you like to try sitting up?"

He managed a nod and she helped guide him up into a seated position so that his back was resting against a pillow. He saw now that she was wearing her simple blue dress with an apron over top, her hair messily tied back. She looked very tired, with large bags under her eyes, but she was still smiling.

"How long has it been?"

"Just over a week."

That long? No wonder he felt so awful. "How bad do I look?" he asked after a moment.

She couldn't help but giggle. Of course that would be what he was most concerned about. "Remarkably well, considering. You'll have some scars though."

"You're here," he then said suddenly, in a voice just above a whisper.

Now she appeared confused. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"You were going to leave town."

"Ah." Now she understood. "We were really quite considering it, but then something important arose - something that made me want to stay."

"Oh..." He sounded confused.

"Gaston, do you remember what I said to you that night of the attack when you were laying in my arms?"

He began to shake his head, but then he remembered, her soft voice fading away as darkness and silence overtook him. Her words - _I love you._

But that had just been him hearing things, hallucinating in his wounded, shaken state.

When he didn't answer she continued. "You must have fallen unconscious before hearing-" She paused, looking down, nervously brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Blushing, she looked back up at him. "I said I loved you."

There was no stopping the surprise from crossing his face. Had he really just heard her correctly? She giggled at his expression.

"You what?"

"I love you, Gaston. That night, I thought I was going to lose you, and then I'd never get the chance to tell you. That's why I went after you, because I didn't want to lose my chance. It took you running after the beast all by yourself to make me realize..."

"And I didn't want you to leave, but I didn't think you could be happy here, so I didn't want to hold you back from your happiness-" It touched her to know that he had sacrificed his own happiness for hers. "-I was going to tell you, after the dance, but I couldn't, I just couldn't bring myself to. Also, I didn't think you could possibly feel the same, especially after everything."

"Neither could I, but love is funny that way."

"It certainly is! Oh Belle," he sighed, taking her hands in his - his large hands completely engulfed her small ones. "I am so, so sorry. I have been an awful, arrogant, selfish fool. I assumed too much of you and well, you showed me."

This made her chuckle. "Yes I did."

"You've changed me Belle."

She smiled and gave his hands a squeeze. "And you've changed me. You've shown and given me adventure when I thought there was none here."

He grinned. "We have had an adventure, haven't we! Journeying to the woods, fighting off wolves and beasts!" There he was, back in his storytelling mode.

"Yes, we certainly have."

Holding each other's gazes with their own, they shared a smile. Then, both began to lean forward...

 _Knock knock!_ Both drew apart at the knocking at the door, followed by someone clearing their throat.

"It's me," came LeFou's voice.

Gaston sighed. "What is it LeFou?" It had better be important.

There was a gasp from outside before the door flew open to reveal LeFou. "Oh Gaston, you're awake! I - oh!" he cried, when he realized he had interrupted their tender moment. "Forgive me, I-I-"

"LeFou!"

"Yes, right! Sorry! The mayor of Petite Fleur is here, wanting to present you with a medal for your bravery and as thanks for assisting them. A crowd is outside as well. They want to see how you are doing."

Gaston looked from LeFou and then to Belle, sitting there closely at his side. He smiled. "I don't care about the medal. I have all I could ever want right here." And he meant it. Never before had he meant something so wholeheartedly.

LeFou smiled. "Very well, I'll pass on the word. But I do think you should at least come down, settle everyone's worries. If you're feeling up to it, that is."

"Very well, we'll be right down."

With one last smile, LeFou slipped back out of the room, closing the door behind him.

As his footsteps receded down the hall, Gaston and Belle turned back to each other. He reached up and brushed her cheek with his thumb, she reaching up and brushing a curl of his hair out of his eyes. Then, seizing the moment, both leaned inward until their lips brushed and then met in a long, tender kiss. When at last they pulled away, both were breathless and smiling.

"Finally," he breathed in the aftermath of their kiss.

She giggled. "A little impatient are we?"

It was only then that he realized he had spoken his thoughts aloud. He blushed, this causing her to giggle again.

"Am I really that impatient?" he asked.

"Oh yes. And dramatic. And demanding. And arrogant. And stubborn. And you drive me crazy, but I love you anyway."

"You drive me crazy too! But I still love you too!"

Smiling, she stood. "Well, I think LeFou's right, you should go down and settle everyone's worries. The whole town's been raving about it - we've practically gone into mourning!"

"Hmm, I don't know. I think I'd rather stay here with you," he said, pulling her close to him again.

"Oh come _on_ Gaston!" she giggled, taking his hands. "Everyone's been wondering and worrying about you. Like LeFou said, let's go and settle their worries. Do you think you'll be alright to?"

"With you, then yes." Her hands in his, he rose to his feet - only to stagger and sit back down. "Oh-"

She giggled again and shook her head. "Take it easy!"

Slowly and carefully, holding onto her hands for support, he rose to his feet again. Then he caught sight of himself in the mirror. "Oh God-" He strode over to his reflection. "I look awful!"

"Oh don't be silly." She couldn't help but giggle at how distraught he sounded. A few long scars ran down the side of his face across his eye and cheek from where the creature had slashed him, as well on his arm and chest, just visible from the neckline of his shirt. "I still think you're handsome, as handsome as ever."

It was quite the sight for the villagers when Belle and Gaston emerged from the tavern, hand-in-hand.

"Gaston's alive!" someone shouted. Everyone cheered.

Looking over at him standing next to her, Belle found him beaming and waving, soaking up the attention as usual.

"Oh Gaston!" The hysterical triplets shoved their way to the front of the crowd, only to stop and stare, jaws agape, at the sight of him and Belle together.

With the threat of the beast finally gone and their beloved war hero on the road to recovery, and Belle and Gaston finally together, everyone was happy. Well, maybe everyone except the triplets.

 _Haha! They never stood a chance ;) well FINALLY! Belle and Gaston are together! Thanks so much for reading, I hope you liked it - and that's not quite the end, there's still a few chapters left! :) Thanks so much!_


	60. Finding You Can Change

Hello! Welcome back! So sorry for the delay! (This chapter has some more romance, hope you enjoy!)

Chapter Fifty-nine

Finding You Can Change, Learning You Were Wrong

"Oh, when I was in the village this morning I heard many people talking about my daughter," Maurice told Belle one following morning. "Only not that she was the 'odd' girl of the village, but instead the 'brave' one who faced a beast." He smiled proudly. "You're a hero Belle, just like in your books."

She smiled too, looking down at her book. "And just like Maman."

He smiled warmly. "Yes."

She closed her book. "Yes, I suppose it was an adventure."

He nodded. "And not only that, but you faced the trials of love as well, perhaps an even greater battle." Then he smiled. "Speaking of, you and Gaston..." His words trailed off, and he eyed her, leaving her to elaborate.

She blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "He really has changed. The man I once despised I now find myself in love with." She laughed a little. It sounded even stranger aloud! "It really, truly is a very funny thing, love."

"Yes, indeed it is. Oh, and I'm going to write to the judges from the fair, to thank them again for their offer but that we have decided to stay here."

"Oh, that's right. Oh Papa, I'm sorry, I hope you aren't too crushed."

"My dear, please do not be sorry. I think it's for the best. Besides, need I remind you of your new beau?" He smiled as Belle blushed and smiled.

Then her smile fell. "Papa, I've been wondering, about that..."

"Yes dear?"

"Do you think now that we're courting, now that I've confessed my feelings to him, that Gaston will think that means I want to marry him? And I would like to, eventually, I love him, but I'm just not ready yet..." It had only been a couple of weeks since the beast's attack, and Gaston was still recovering. He couldn't really be thinking about them getting married, could he? But then again, it was Gaston...

"Well I would say, my dear, that the best thing you can do is talk to him about it."

"I thought you might say that. Thank you Papa. I'm still quite new to this whole love thing."

He chuckled. "Of course, dear. Anytime."

She nodded, but then sighed. "But what if it upsets him-"

"Talk to him Belle! And if he loves you as I know he does and you know as well, he'll respect your wishes."

She smiled again. More encouraging words from her wise Papa. "Thank you Papa."

* * *

It was coming up to three weeks since the attack and battle. Gaston was still recovering, but improving every day.

Belle went and visited him every day, keeping him company and making sure he was getting rest as the doctor had insisted. For the most part he was cooperating with the doctor's instructions, but he was still just as stubborn as before.

He was recovering well, and was back to his old self - well, his new self. His views may have changed, but he was still the charming, passionate Gaston. And she wouldn't have changed it for anything.

One morning she was just cleaning up after breakfast, planning on going to visit him again, when there came a knock at the door. To her surprise, there stood Gaston.

"Flowers for the lovely lady," he said, presenting her with a colourful bouquet. " _My_ lovely lady. They were out of roses, I'm afraid."

"They're lovely, thank you," she said, taking the bundle. Then she looked at him. "Do you really think you should be out and about like this?"

"Yes, I do. I've been cooped up long enough!" He grinned. "Besides, you've been coming to see me, so I thought now I would come see you. What do you say we take a walk through town? I could use the fresh air. And I was thinking perhaps we could head over to the chapel and borrow one of Père Robert's books to read."

She grinned. "I like the sound of that."

Soon they were strolling through town together, arm-in-arm. Belle took this as her chance to speak to him about getting married, wanting to address it sooner than later.

She slipped her arm from his. "Gaston, before we get off on the wrong start-" She was going to add 'like last time' but decided against it. This was different. "-I just wanted to tell you: I'm not ready to get married quite yet."

There was a pause. Then he chuckled. "Oh Belle, I know."

This surprised her. She stared up at him. "You do?"

"Yes, and I understand, because I too have realized that I am not yet ready either. My ideas on marriage have quite changed." He chuckled.

She smiled and raised her eyebrows. "Have they now? So no more rustic hunting lodge and four or five children?"

"Oh no, I would still like those - but only if you do as well, of course," he quickly added.

Now it was her turn to chuckle as she slipped her arm back through his. "It sounds lovely, Gaston. And I'm glad we're on the same page."

He smiled. "Me too."

* * *

The days passed, fading into weeks, and then months. Soon it marked a year that Belle and Maurice had been in Villeneuve, and what a year it had been!

And they were as happy as ever. Now, Gaston coming to dinner and sitting in on their evening tradition was a regular occurrence, one they all looked forward to and enjoyed. And Belle was quite busy with her reading lessons with Alice and Emilie and the other village girls. She was glad to see that so many of them were so eager to learn. And she was pleasantly surprised when some of the other women even began expressing an interest. And she was, of course, more than happy to help them.

It was a lovely spring afternoon that Belle and Gaston rode out into the flourishing forest. With the threat of the beast no longer present, the animals had returned to the area, deer, rabbits, birds. Belle loved watching them all, and loved hearing Gaston tell her about them.

They sat in the clearing where they had read and eaten lunch during their earlier forest adventures, Belle reading aloud to him. When the chapter ended, she closed the book.

"Finished already?" he said.

She chuckled. "Yes. What's this? Disappointed to be finished reading?"

"I enjoy reading," he reminded her. "Especially if it is you reading."

"I know."

There was a comfortable silence.

"Belle?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

He surprised her then when he took her hands in his, and it was then that she realized he seemed a little flustered. He took a deep breath. "Belle, I know it may be too soon, so please tell me if it is, I will not be offended or upset, but I must ask: Belle, will you marry me?"

There was a moment of stunned silence before her hands flew out of his and to her mouth and tears glazed her eyes. This startled him, and worry flashed across his face. Oh no, what had he done?

But then her arms were around him in an almost crushing hug. "Oh Gaston!" she cried, and he suddenly realized that they were happy tears she was crying. "Yes! Oh yes!"

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

His lips broke out into the widest grin. "Oh Belle... Yes! You said yes!"

She laughed. "Yes, I did! I said yes!"

"You said yes!" he continued to cheer, picking her up in his arms and spinning her around. Then he set her back down, staring lovingly down at her. "Oh Belle - I'm so happy. So, so happy. I love you, so much."

She smiled up at him. "Me too."

He chuckled. "To which one?"

She giggled too. Then she stood up on her tip-toes so that her face was level with his. "To both."

 _Yay, the moment we've all been waiting for! ;) Haha! Again, so sorry for the delay in updating - its a busy time of year! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks so much for reading! :)_

 _Also, just a little note, I've started a Loki and Sigyn story, so if you're interested, please check it out!_ _Thanks_!


	61. A Day to Remember

Guys I'm so sorry I know it's been forever! But welcome back and here it is! Hope you enjoy! :D

Chapter Sixty

A Day to Remember

A few weeks later, church bells filled Villeneuve. Everyone felt the excitement - weddings were always exciting events, but this was the wedding of their very own town hero.

It was early in the morning - the sun was just beginning to rise. Belle emerged down the stairs to where her father waited.

"Ah, my dear." Maurice gave her a loving smile. "My little girl, all about to be married."

"Yes," she breathed, almost in disbelief. "I'm about to embark on one of the greatest adventures of all!" Butterflies swarmed in her stomach.

He chuckled. "Yes." He took her hands. "I am so, so proud of you. And happy."

"Thank you Papa."

He pulled her into a near crushing hug. Happy a day as it was, it was also a little difficult for them both - for the first time in many years, Maurice would now be alone.

"Your mother would be too."

This comment made Belle's heart flutter. "Thank you Papa. I know. I wish she could be here today."

"And she is, watching over you."

"And you too."

When they pulled away from their hug, he was teary-eyed. "Oh Papa," she cried. "Please don't cry, or you'll make me cry as well!"

He chuckled. "I make no promises." The clock on the mantel began chiming then. "My my, the time! We'd best not keep everyone waiting." He led her outside where the sight that met her eyes made her laugh. Philippe had been cleaned and brushed and all saddled up, flowers tucked into his mane and the blanket across his back. Maurice helped her up onto the horse's back and then he walked along beside them, leading them to the chapel.

Within the chapel, it was very crowded, everyone wanting to catch at least a glimpse of this happy, exciting moment. Gaston stood at the front, standing proudly as usual, clad in his red and gold coat.

"So, are you nervous?" questioned LeFou.

Gaston scoffed. "Of course not LeFou!"

Right then, excited muttering began amongst the guests that the bride had arrived.

Gaston straightened his posture and gulped. "Never mind. Yes, I am - very nervous." Funnily enough, although he had been anticipating this moment for so long, now that it was actually here and actually happening, he was quite nervous.

Beside him, Madame LeBlanc chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm sure she's just as nervous as you," she assured him.

Suddenly, all the guests were rising to their feet, and the music started.

And there she was, on her father's arm. His stomach dropped. She looked absolutely stunning, in a white silk dress adorned with rose designs and a bouquet of roses in her hand. She never ceased to amaze him.

She sent him a smile and he could tell that she was nervous too, just as Madame said. He grinned back, hopefully not as silly a smile as he felt it was.

Belle's heart thundered in her chest as she and her father made their way down the aisle. There was Alice who gave her a big smile and wave, and Emilie, Sophie, Giselle, and the other village girls she had been helping learn to read. There was Père Robert of course, and Madame LeBlanc, LeFou, and -

Gaston.

Belle felt her breath catch in her throat. He looked incredible, and just the sight of him sent her cheeks madly flushing. That man - a year ago she had despised him, and now he never ceased to make her blush.

Soon they had reached the front of the chapel. With a kiss on the cheek for her father, Belle came to stand before Gaston. Père Robert led the ceremony, and they were asked to join hands and then say their vows. Both cherished every moment.

After exchanging vows and rings, Père Robert smiled and said the closing words: "I now pronounce you husband and wife." Then he turned to Gaston. "You may now kiss your bride."

The next thing Belle knew was Gaston had scooped her up in his arms in a loving, passionate kiss, spinning her around. She couldn't help but giggle. This was followed by cheers and applause from the crowd.

"Congratulations," Père Robert told the happy couple. Beside him Madame LeBlanc was crying happy tears.

"Thank you, Père Robert."

Gaston offered Belle - his wife - his arm and arm-in-arm they walked back down the aisle where they were flooded with more applause and cheers and congratulations.

As they left the chapel, stepping out into the now bright morning, Belle noticed Gaston staring down at her. "What?" she asked with a smile.

"You are the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen," he breathed.

"Oh-" Again, she felt herself blushing wildly. She wondered if this excessive blushing would ever stop - she hoped not. "Um, t-thank you." Then she added jokingly, "even more than you?"

He chuckled. "Maybe." He winked and pulled her close to him.

She giggled. "I don't know. You look pretty handsome yourself."

Following the ceremony the bride and groom led all the guests back to the tavern, which had been decorated in garlands of roses, for a feast and celebration. It was the biggest celebration in the village since Gaston's return from war.

The dancing began right away. Belle and Gaston led the first dance. Then she shared a dance with her father and everyone joined in, the whole village celebrating together.

Gaston even had some of his friends help him reenact some of his most famous battles. Belle laughed as she watched him leap from tabletop to tabletop, sword in one hand, mug of beer in the other, explaining what had happened as they went. At last they stopped to catch their breath, taking a large gulp of beer.

"Ah! And that," Gaston concluded, jumping off the table and striding proudly up to her. "Is how I defended the village from enemy attack at the age of seventeen!"

She smiled. "My husband is truly a hero."

 _'My husband_.' Gaston beamed at this. "Yes he is!"

The clock above the fireplace chimed then.

"Oh, the time! We have to go!" Gaston suddenly cried, downing the rest of his drink and wiping his mouth hurriedly with his sleeve.

Belle was a little taken aback. "Go where? Where are we going?" It was only just noon - what could possibly be the rush?

He stopped and grinned. "It's a surprise."

She placed her hands on her hips. "Gaston, you and your surprises."

He chuckled. "Like I said, I'm just full of them! Now, quickly! You probably want to change, we have a long journey ahead of us!" And with that he took off, running up the stairs. "Madame, my trunk! And I shall need a change of clothes as well! LeFou, have the wagon ready and out front waiting for us!"

Belle laughed. He obviously had something up his sleeve. She turned to her father. "Do you know anything about this?"

Maurice smiled and gave a little shrug. "I may know a little."

Taking her husband's advice, Belle changed out of her wedding gown and into her simple blue dress with the hitched skirt. Soon after he came thundering down the stairs, dressed in a more casual suit. "Ready?"

"I think so. Do I need anything?"

"It's all been taken care of already!" And with that he led her out front of the tavern. She was only growing more and more curious.

As requested, LeFou had readied a wagon for them, complete with two packed trunks, one for each of them. Along with the wagon stood Maurice, a covered package in his hands. "Before you go, I have a little something for you..."

"Oh Papa, I feel so spoiled."

He chuckled. "Well it is your wedding day, so I think it's alright." He handed her the bundle.

When she unwrapped it, a hand flew to her mouth and tears immediately stung her eyes. "Oh Papa..."

It was her mother's music box. He had finished fixing it ufp as a wedding gift. "It's beautiful." She ran her fingertip along the lovingly carved design of the lid. "I love it, thank you. So much." She hugged him.

After many good-byes and thank yous, the couple was off, heading out of town. They traveled all afternoon, chatting and laughing, Belle even reading aloud some of the way. Later though, she found she had fallen asleep leaning against Gaston, utterly exhausted from the excitement of the day. How long she had slept she didn't know, but the sun was setting now.

"You're awake," Gaston remarked. "And good timing - we're here."

"Where?"

A smile played on his lips. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

 _Again, so sorry for the delay - I suppose you could say I was under some pressure to make this chapter perfect, and since we're nearing the end I don't want it to be over quite yet so I'm taking longer ;) Also my new 'Jumanji' and 'Jurassic World' stories have kind of been taking priority!_

 _So many moments it could end, but there's still a little bit left! :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and as always I hope you enjoyed!_


	62. Happy Honeymoon

Chapter Sixty-one

Happy Honeymoon

The look on her face was priceless. Her jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide, her hands flying to her mouth. For a moment Gaston thought she might even burst into tears.

"Paris?!" she exclaimed.

He grinned, happy with the success of his plan. "Happy honeymoon."

"Oh Gaston-" She was speechless. He had brought them to Paris for their honeymoon! As a surprise! She could hardly believe it. "And I thought this day couldn't possibly get any better!" Her excitement was adorable. "I must be dreaming!"

"A good dream though, right?"

"Oh yes, yes, a wonderful dream!"

And he had timed it perfectly. As it was now evening, the City of Lights was now alive more than ever. Bathed in dusk, the city was aglow with light from within, warm and welcoming, perfectly inviting.

She sprang down from the wagon before he had barely even stopped it and ran out into the middle of the street, staring around in awe. He chuckled as he watched her.

"I never realized just how close we were in Villeneuve!"

"Yes," he said, stepping down from the now parked wagon. "Less than a day's non-stop travel - if you know the right routes and shortcuts, which I do." He looked around him at the lively streets. "I haven't been here for a long time just as a visit, not besides army duty."

"Paris!" She was still in awe. Then she looked at him with a grin. "I hear it's one of the most romantic cities in the world, maybe even _the_ most."

He chuckled. "Perfect then, yes?"

"Yes, absolutely perfect!"

They checked in at a nearby inn, Gaston assuring her that he had booked only the best room, and she in turn assuring him that she didn't mind where they stayed, as long as they were together. The way she was feeling she wouldn't care if they had to sleep on the street! They were in Paris, for their honeymoon! She couldn't have been happier.

Gaston unloaded the travel cases in their room while Belle rushed out onto the balcony, staring down into the streets below and the rooftops ahead. If she leaned any further over the balcony railing she might fall down into the street!

"Oh I wish I wasn't so exhausted!" she cried. "For I would so love to go exploring!"

He smiled, coming over and putting his arms around her. "We'll have plenty of time for that, I promise. I am no stranger to Paris, I know all the best places and have connections everywhere. Plus, last time I was here I was still a bachelor, and now I'm a married man."

She spun around to face him, still grinning. "Well then, we had better get to bed if we want to have an early start tomorrow." She went over and withdrew her nightgown, collapsing onto the bed. "Although I don't think I'll sleep a wink tonight, I'm too excited!" Then she paused, looking down at the floorboards thoughtfully.

"What is it?" he asked, joining her sitting on the bed.

"It's just, my mother grew up here, so I've always wanted to come in hopes that I might feel closer to her again."

"And?"

She smiled up at him. "And I already do."

Both washed up and changed, getting themselves ready for bed. He chuckled when he saw her, already in her nightdress, a shawl over her shoulders, sitting on the bed pouring over a map of the city.

"Did I ever tell you that you're the wildest, most gorgeous thing I've ever seen?"

She giggled. "Yes, you have, actually. Both."

"Well it's true." He winked.

She giggled. But then her smile faltered a little and she seemed to be wringing her hands nervously. She appeared suddenly serious. "Gaston, I overheard some of the village women talking today..."

"About how disappointed they are that I didn't marry them?"

She chuckled. "Yes, that. And, well, _other_ things..."

"Oh, what other things?" He was confused. She had shrunk back almost it seemed, appearing small and frightened. "Belle, what's wrong?" She was nervous all of a sudden and wouldn't quite meet his eyes.

"I heard them discussing what happens tonight, on a wedding night..."

"Oh-" He nodded, understanding now. "I hope they didn't frighten you."

"No, no, not frighten me. And I read a lot of romances, which hinted a little bit at the wedding night, so I know a little of what is to come. But I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous..."

"Belle, look at me." He cupped her face in his hands. "Need I remind you that you've been standing up to a stubborn village ever since first arriving? Or taking on a pack of wolves? Or a wild beast?"

She was beginning to smile again. "Or you?"

"Or me!"

She giggled. "Now you're flattering me."

"Perhaps." He smiled and winked and wrapped an arm around her, drawing her close. "And, what did I just tell you? That you are the wildest, most gorgeous thing I have ever seen, ever met. And the most stubborn, and bold, and brave. You needn't be nervous."

"But that's different...''

"Perhaps, but my point is, you're a very brave and clever young woman, and you know it." He kissed the top of her head. "We won't do anything tonight that you're not comfortable with, I promise. I love you, and being here with you is perfect."

"Oh, Gaston - it _is_ perfect. I love you, too. So much."

He leaned down to kiss her. "So much."

* * *

The next morning, the couple awoke late, eager to start their Parisian adventure but content also to have a relaxing morning. They ate breakfast in bed while cuddling, not wanting to rush this moment.

"I know you have a long list of sites to see, but I thought we could start here," he suggested once they were dressed and ready to start their adventure. "Your father gave me this." He produced a small square of paper from his pocket with an address written on it.

She took it. "What is it?"

"It's the address of where your mother grew up."

Upon hearing this, Belle immediately agreed that this was the first place to go.

The house was within walking distance from the inn. The windmill was old, spinning slowly, groaning and creaking, but Belle could immediately picture her mother living here. It sat right near the river, and had the most beautiful, quaint little garden. It looked a little run-down, but well-loved. She wondered who lived there now.

"Hello, Maman," she whispered. "It's me, Belle." The connection she already felt to her mother only grew.

Next, they stopped at one of the many grand libraries. Her eyes immediately doubled in size and her mouth fell open in awe when she saw all the shelves. "I've never seen so many books in all my life! You don't mind if I look around for a little while, do you?"

"Of course, go ahead," he assured her.

She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the rows and rows of shelves.

For lunch they went to a little cafe which was just as Belle always imagined they would be like. Afterwards they were off again, taking a walk along the river, Gaston pointing out different sites to her.

"So, what do you think so far? First impressions? Is it all you ever dreamed it would be?"

"And more! So much more!" she gushed. "I was beginning to think I would never see it, let alone leave Villeneuve at all! Never did I imagine I would come here on my honeymoon!" Then she added jokingly, "Especially not my honeymoon with you."

He gave a hearty laugh, putting an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. "Well, I'm glad. Very glad. I was thinking tonight we could go for a nice dinner and then dancing at a dance hall, what do you think?"

She snuggled closer to him. "It sounds perfect, Gaston. Absolutely perfect!"

 _So, first off, I want to apologize for the very long delay in updates - however, I watched the 2017 movie again and felt inspired! :) I just love this world so much! I always intended for their honeymoon to be in Paris as it is the most romantic city in the world, so it just made sense! And then Belle and Beast even went to Paris in the 2017 movie, so it just all worked out! Thank you so much for reading and for sticking with me despite the long wait - you are all amazing! :D_


End file.
